The Reborn Sky
by UmiNight Angel Neko
Summary: What would you do if you were reborn as the fem version of your favorite anime character. Well meet Sawada Tsunami, the next Vongola Decima. GuardiansxFemTsuna
1. Target 0- Sawada Tsunami

DAMN FEM-TSUNA! I am in a femtsuna fever mood and I just can't get this out of my head, so here we are. A fem-tsuna story in a way. May you enjoy the fem-tsunaness and harem romance. I do not own KHR. But please enjoy this and tell me what you think.

Target Zero- Eh!? I'm Reborn!?

"WATCH OUT!"

That's all I remember of my death. It had been a normal day for me; I was an unknown bullied teen girl who loved anime, cosplay, and sweets. I was a lonely girl with no friends what's so ever, who was usually pick on and wore fake smiles. I lived with my mother in a slightly rundown trailer and barely had a penny to our names. I was an okay student with no real talent or skill what's so ever. My only faults would have to be my kind attitude, level headedness, and child like nature.

So, why did I die you ask?

I had been sitting alone at the park enjoying listening to my favorite anime openings on my phone and reading my favorite manga when it happen. A little boy with scruffy black hair and bright green eyes had been playing a nice game of bounce the ball with his friends when the ball suddenly flew passed him on the street. You can pretty much guess from there what happen. I being the person I was saved the little boys life, I pushed him out of the way of a speeding truck and was hit by said truck instead.

I died instantly.

It was what happened after my death what shocked me.

"Oh just look at her." I remembered hearing a familiar like voice squeal. My eyes slowly opening to stare up at the familiar face of a Sawada Nana, a long haired Sawada Nana. Her bright brown eyes filled with endless joy as she smiled down on me, her husband's face, Sawada Iemitsu grinning down at me.

" She's so beautiful! Just like her mama!"

'Mama!?' I practically screamed in my mind, the idea of me being two anime characters daughter confusing me to no end. What had happen, why was I a baby, why was Sawada Nana and her husband Iemitsu calling me their daughter, was I Tsuna's sister now, had I been reborn. All this ran through my mind as my new parents cued over me.

"What should we name her?" Iemitsu cued as he tickled under my chubby chin making me giggle.

"Hmm, how about Tsunami?"

"Aw, I was thinking about Tsuhime…" Iemitsu childishly pouted as Nana giggled. "But I guess Tsunami is a pretty cute name. What do you think Tsunami?" I only gurgled at this as the two new parents cued.

It wasn't long before I figured some things out. My name was now Sawada Tsunami. I'm the only daughter of Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. I had died in another life where this was a show, and I should have been a boy, and I was now most likely going to grow up being Dame-Tsuna and become Vongola Decima.

My only thought, Why is this happening to me!?


	2. Target 1- Enter Reborn

I do not own Khr or the characters, I do own the personality of this fem-tsuna, but not fem-tsuna herself. Please enjoy.

Since I was reborn life had been, different, I suppose. I got to live the very life my favorite character Tsuna had, and to tell you the truth I loved it. Sure I was Dame-Tsuna or Dame-Nami now, sure I'm still not the brightest crayon in the book, or the most athletic chick to live. But I was still okay with this life, I was used to not having a father around, and enjoyed the more motherly and bright Nana compared to my old usually depressed and moody mother. I didn't care what my peers thought of me in truth, unlike the real Tsuna, I was okay with being a Dame. I knew I was good as some things, I wasn't perfect. I was me, I was the new Tsuna, yet I was not Tsuna. I wasn't going to let people put me down, even if it hurt and I felt alone I was fine with it. I would play the part of Dame-Tsuna well and would wait for my time to shine. I just had to be patient; you know what they say… Patients is a virtue.

(End of Tsunami thought view)

Sawada Tsunami was Dane sort of girl. She really had no talents, besides basic homely skills such as cooking and cleaning, and she was a bit on the slow side when it came to math and science. She wasn't athletic and she was mostly picked on by the female and male population at Namimori middle. In truth this led her to be seen as quiet, as she kept her self away from the rest of the student body. So just as any other day during free period Tsunami sighed as she had been once again hit by a bucket full of water that had been place on top of the classroom door of the classroom she was in.

"Wow, Dame-Nami. Desperate much?" A bunch of girl laughed as they watched the soaked brunette stare down at the puddle of water that was around her.

'At least I wore a undershirt today.' Tsunami thought as she looked down at her now see through uniform top at her black wife-beater tank top.

"She still doesn't even have breast."

"No wonder she's mistaken as a boy."

"She's differently to ugly to be a girl." Ignoring the usually insults Tsunami sighed as she wrapped her arms around her now shivering body and walked away.

"Oh look she's crying!"

"Gonna cry Dame-Nami?"

She ignored the laughs, she really didn't care about those girls. Their pranks already a daily routine she both hated and was used to.

Walking out to the court yard Tsunami sighed in relief when she felt the warm rays of the sun start to dry her cloths. If she was lucky she could probably have her cloths dry by the end of free period.

"Eh? Sawada-chan…?" The familiar voice of the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko said as Tsunami looked over at the shocked orangette and her friend Kurokawa Hana, as they both stared at her in shock.

"What happen to you?" Kyoko worriedly asked as she noted the water that dripped from the long brunettes hair and cloths.

"Was it Miki and her gang again?" Hana glared as she named the very same group of girls who tended to pick on Tsunami.

Smiling Tsunami nodded, "Yah, it was them again. They got me when I was leaving the library this time."

"You poor thing do you need some change of clothes." Kyoko asked giving the brunette a worried look as Tsunami only shock her head.

"No, I'm fine. To tell you the truth I've been feeling a bit sick today so I thought I'd go home now."

"In the middle of the day, really Sawada. How are you ever gonna catch up in class if you keep leaving school early." Hana scolded both Kyoko ad her not wanting the usually quick girl to leave.

"Really, it's alright. Just… please worry about yourselves; I don't need your pity." Tsunami mumbled lastly as she started to walk away a still very concerned and slightly hurt Kyoko watching her leave as her best friend huffed in anger.

"That girl… She really needs friends." Hana huffed as Kyoko could only stare in concern at the retreating brunette.

'Sawada-chan…'

"I'm home!" Tsunami shouted as she entered her home. Her mother, Sawada Nana peaking over from the kitchen at her in shock.

"Ara. Tsu-chan, what are you doing home so early?"

"Gomen mama, I… I kinda felt sick again." Tsunami explained blushing from the embarrassment of having to lie to her mom.

"Eh, again?" Nana frowned, the fact her daughter was lying obvious from the look on her face. "Tsuna What just do you plan to do in the future?"

"I don't know, try and get married be as good a mama as you if I can." 'Be Vongola Decima and try to change the mafia…' Tsunami honestly thought, she really did want to be normal and be a house wife like her mother, but she knew her true destiny. She knew she wouldn't be able to be normal, not for long that is.

"Oh Tsu-chan, I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college you know. I just want you to have a bright and happy future just like mama had." Nana tried to explain as she followed her daughter up to her room. "I don't want you to live your entire life bored like you are right now, I want you to live it happily. I want you to feeling 'It's great to be alive'!" Nana gushed as her daughter opened her bedroom door. The walls painted between red and blue, her bed sheets orange with yellow and green trimmings, her bedside furniture going between indigo and purple. Her room was quiet colorful and was a well balance between the norm female room to the norm male room cloths around the floor, romantic novels piled up in a corner, stuff animals on her bed, school supplies on her desk, games piled by the TV. Yep, just a normal room for a somewhat normal girl.

"I know that mama, but I'm still young I'm sure to start to feel that one of these days." Tsunami responded as she worked herself out of her school top and tank top to reveal bandages. "For now, I rather enjoy just having a normal boring life don't you."

"Oh my with that attitude it's no wonder you haven't found the one yet." Nana frown as Tsunami turned flushed red.

"Mama!?"

"I want you to find someone for you who like your papa for me Tsu-chan, and the first step lies with getting you some bra and less manly cloths." Nana seem to slyly gleam as Tsunami chocked on air.

"Mama!? No! I want a guy or girl to like me for me, not my body!?" Tsunami exclaimed as she pulled on her favorite orange 27 hoodie only keeping her school skirt and black stockings on. "Besides you might have to get used to the idea that maybe your no good Tsunami might never find love. I mean… just look at me." Tsunami grumbled, holding her arms out for inference.

"Oh Tsu-chan…" Nana sadly smiled, the idea of her daughter being forever alone saddening and scarring her as she watched her grab a yellow messenger bag from her desk as she looked through her mp3. Forcing on a bright smile the mother hummed to herself as she pulled out a flyer. "Well maybe this will cheer you up. You know how you've been saying you should get a tutor."

"I thought we both agreed that I needed a tutor?" Tsunami questioned with a straight face inwardly smiling as she felt it was time.

"Well tadaa!" Nana cheerfully exclaimed as she held out the flyer to her daughter, "Look what Mama found in the mail today."

"A home tutor service? 'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn'." Tsunami read before she smiled. "Wow mom this sounds great, can I really get a tutor like this?" Tsunami weakly asked as she became flushed in the face. 'It's… It's really happening… I might actually become Vongola Decima.' Nami thought though her face revealed that she was more nervous than happy.

"Ciaossu." A familiar voice said making Nami and her mother look down at the infant before her in shock. "I arrived 3 hours early but as a service evaluate you know."

'Reborn…!' Nami thought almost smiling in glee as her mother bent down slightly to get a better look at Reborn.

"Ara, whose kid are you?"

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

"Oh!"

"So you're Reborn-sensei?" Nami blinked calming all her nerves away as she bent down to Reborns level.

"That's right, and Tsuna am I correct?" Reborn asked as he studied the young girl before him as she smiled kindly.

"Um, yes. I'm she, but I rather be called by my full name or Nami if it's no trouble."

"Tsu-chan?" Nana blanked confusedly as her daughter smiled up at her.

"Don't worry mama, I don't know why but I feel we can trust Reborn-kun." Nami explained as her mother seemed to become less confused and smile.

"Okay, then I'll just go start dinner."

"Do you need some help?"

"Oh, no, no, you just worry about your studies and clean this room up a bit okay."

"Yes mama." Nami replied as her mother gave her and Reborn a wave before she left the room.

'So this is Sawada Tsunami.' Reborn thought as he watched the young teen start to ignore him as she picked up the small mess in her room, 'Her test scores average out to 17.5 when it comes to mathematics and science, while her literal and language average out between 69.5 to 79.9. She can't even get passed the 3rd level of a vaulting horse or spin on a horizontal bar. She's short even for her age and she tends to be clumsy and overly quiet from what Iemitsu said. So why is it I feel it's all just an act.'

"There, all done." Nami said as she finished placing the last piece of cloths she had into the dirty hamper as she dusted her hands. "I'm sorry you had to come into such a dirty room, it's usually not this bad."

'Not that bad? There was barely anything on the floor or misplace.' Reborn thought eyes narrowing, 'She's organized, yet she still has difficulty getting good grades. People like her usually don't have a hard time keeping their grades high usually due to their easy organization skills, and usually have good time management. She has no friends, and isn't in any clubs, she doesn't even look that slow.'

"Reborn-kun?" Nami blinked snapping the infant out of his thought. "Why are you here?"

"I thought we already established I was here to tutor you." Reborn replied making the brunette frown.

"Yes. But… there's more to it than just me getting better grades in school, isn't there." Nami seriously asked as she took a seat before Reborn ready to play her part well.

Smirking Reborn nodded as he suddenly assembled a sniper gun out of thin air. "My real job, is to make you into a Mafia boss."

Feeling her eyes widen Nami gasped as she cover her mouth, "Wha… what? A… a mafia boss? Me?"

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss."

"But I'm just a kid, not only that I'm a girl. Can a girl really be a mafiosa?!" Nami exclaimed as Reborn pointed his gun at the panicking girl.

"Of course, one of the bosses before you was a woman after all. I'm more surprised though that you believe me." Reborn questioned as his eyes narrowed at the panicking teen as she jumped up.

"How could I not?! There's Yakuzas aren't there, plus there has to be a reason those Italian politicians fall like fly's to a bug zapper isn't there." Nami quickly covered up making Reborn smirk.

"So you're not Dame as people say." Reborn started to conclude as he notice the shy nod Nami gave.

"Most people think I'm no good at everything but the truth is I just don't want attention on myself."

"So it is just an act."

"No, really. It's more like I don't do my best, I understand just about everything I'm taught in school, but I'm scared since everyone thinks I'm a dame cause of my failure to understand math and science that they'll accuse me of cheating." Nami admitted making Reborn frown.

"So not many like you, and target you. If you prove to have some skill they push you down and refuse to acknowledge you or your skills, so you're seen as a Dame-Tsunami no matter what." Reborn concluded as Nami nodded.

"Yah, that's pretty much how it is." Nami admitted just as Reborns stomach grumbled. "Oh, you must be starving come I'll show to the kitchen. You'll definitely love my mother's cooking." Nami said reaching out to pick up the small infant only to stop. "Oh, uh. Would it be okay if I carried you down the stairs or do you…?" Putting sniper away Reborn smirked as he jumped onto the brunettes head.

"Here's fine. We'll talk more after dinner."

"Okay." Nami quietly answer easily standing up with the infant balanced on her head as she walked out her room and down the stairs.

'So she does have perfect posture. She must slouch all the time to hide herself from others.' Reborn thought as he notice how he barely moved as she walked.

"Mama, is dinner done yet." Nami asked as she stepped into the kitchen entrance to see her mother still cooking.

"Ma, gomen Tsu-chan. I started a bit later than usual so I won't be done for a bit." Nana smiled sadly as she noted Reborn, "Is Reborn-kun hungry?"

"Ehe, yah. But if it won't be that long I'll go with Reborn-kun for a short walk around the block if that's okay." Nami explained as Nana smiled.

"Oh thank you Tsu-chan, be back in ten okay." Nodding Nami quickly grabbed an apple and knife from the kitchen before she walked out the house Reborn still on her head.

"So, do you want some apple slices?" Nami asked as she carefully peopled the apple in her hands.

"Thank you." Reborn politely answered as he was handed a few slices. 'She seems different then what her father said. She was supposed to be quiet and a dame. Yet from what I can see she's neither, she's a loner who keeps others away. She must suffer from the porcupine effect.'

"Ne, Reborn?"

"What is it?"

"Can, I, could really be a well a boss. I'm really no good, and I don't think I could possibly be a leader." Nami admitted as she took small bites from her apple slices.

"That's a real loser complex; I suppose you are a Dame-Nami after all." Reborn commented making the brunette frown.

"Sheesh you don't have to remi-"

"Sawada-chan!"

'Masaka.' Nami thought as she quickly turned her gaze to a smiling Sasagawa Kyoko as she ran towards her. "Sasagawa-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh." Kyoko gasped as she looked up at Reborn. "Kawaii! I didn't know you had a little brother Sawada-chan."

"Yah, well there's a lot of stuff people don't know about me." Nami mumbled getting a kick from Reborn as he heard her mumble.

"Ciaossu."

"Ne, why is he wearing a suite?"

"Because I'm in the mafia."

"Waaaaah, how cool!" Kyoko squealed as Tsunami sweat dropped.

"Sasagawa-chan wasn't there a reason you called out to me." Nami asked a bit dejected at the fact she was ignored.

"Ah, that's right. I just wanted to know if Sawada-chan would like to hang out with me and Hana tomorrow." Blushing Nami couldn't help but back away from the orangette in shock. She hadn't expected that to be what she wanted to say.

"I, I uh, no! I'm sorry Sasagawa-chan, but I… I have a tutor now, so I'll be really busy from now on with my studies." Nami admitted making the orangette smile sadly.

"I see… I'm sorry for bothering you then. Good luck with your studies… Bye?"

"Yah thanks, bye." Nami waved as she kept her eyes to the ground completely shocked at what had just happen. 'I mean I know Tsuna and Kyoko were a love interest paring but I don't want to be friends with Kyoko and risk her getting hurt. At least… not yet.'

"You really want to be friends with her don't you Tsuna."

"Wha!" Nami shrieked as she felt Reborn jump off her head and before her, "What are you talking about?! Are you insane, that's Sasagawa Kyoko the school idol, she's Sasagawa Ryohei's little sister and he's the captain of the schools boxing club! Compared to me she's a princess." Nami as tears filled her eyes, "I'm just nobody, if I start to hang out with her the bulling will get worse. I don't want to be close to anyone if they're just gonna get me hurt… It's useless for me to have friends!" Nami shouted freezing as she noticed Reborns gun being pointed to her.

"But you still want a friend." Reborn said as Nami stared down at him. "Die!" Pulling the trigger Nami gasped as she felt the bullet hit her as she slowly fell back.

'I really regretted a lot of things. All my life I wished I had friends…. Am I really going to die again friendless…' Nami thought as she hit the ground slowly, 'What a waste, I wish I could have told Kyoko I really liked her and wanted to be her friend. I should've told her how I felt with my dying will.'

"Kyaaaaa!"

"What happened?!"

Civilians screamed as they noted the dead body of Sawada Tsunami on the floor. Slowly, very slowly Nami's body glowed, her eyes snapping opening with determination as she suddenly stood up cloths ripping off, leaving her in nothing but her orange sports bra and panty shorts. "REBORN! I'M GOING TO ASK SASAGAWA KYOKO TO BE MY FRIEND WITH MY DIEING WILL!" Nami shouted before she ran away towards Kyoko's directions.

"It's dying will time." Reborn said smirking a bit at the fact that his student, who was female, was now running around half naked.

"RAWR!" Nami exclaimed as she quickly dodged a delivery man as she crossed the street jumping off the hill side! "GAH! THIS WONT STOP ME." Nami exclaimed bouncing down the hill and off a buildings fencing as she fell down purposely kicking a boy named Mochida in the process, away from Kyoko.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Nami exclaimed, "PLEASE BE MY FRIEND!" Completely shocked by what had just happen Kyoko shrieked as she ran away Nami Reaching out for her in shock.

"You bastard!" Nami heard Mochida shout as he prepared to punch her only to stop when he notice who it really was before him. "No… no way. Dame-Tsuna's hot." The boy exclaimed just as the flame vanished from her head. Noting the boys gaze on her chest Nami became flushed as she proceeded to kick to perverts ass into next week.

(Chibi Nami- That night.)

"What the heck happen to me, why did I run after Kyoko half naked in only my bra and underwear?!" Nami exclaimed as she sat curled up in a corner of her room in tears. "I can't ever get married now."

"Oh hush up and listen Dame-Tsuna. What I shot you with was the Dying Will Bullet. It's a special bullet that works for five minutes to resurrect the person shot with it with Dying will after."

"So you used that bullet so I'd come back to try and befriend Kyoko!"

"That's right the bullet works with the aspect of your regrets."

"So if I didn't regret anything I'd be dead…"

"I am a hitman."

"Why the hell was it even used on me!?" Nami exclaimed as she got in front of Reborn now dressed in her 27 pajama T-shirt.

"Because it's been passed down through the Vongola family, that's why."

"Vongola?"

"That's right I was assigned by the Vongola 9th generation boss to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss. Vongola nono is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the 10th generation." Reborn explained as Nami paled.

"But let me guess, he's kids were taken out."

"Exactly, that only leaves you as to be Vongola Decima." Reborn nodded as Nami glared.

"And why's that?"

"The Vongola family's 1st boss retired early and crossed to Japan. That is your great great great grandfather so, you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate." Reborn explained as he handed Nami her family's family tree.

"Oh wow, there really was a girl before me." Nami thought as she looked down at the paper.

"Don't worry, I'll make you into a fine mafia boss."

"That's not what I'm worried ab—hey what you doing on my bed!" Nami exclaimed as Reborn started to get comfortable on her bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going to sleep."

"On my bed! Where am I supposed to sleep?!" Nami glared as Reborn laid back traps set.

"Not my problem, if you interrupt my sleep you'll die."

"Reborn!"

(Reborn- The next day)

Nami frowned as she stared at the classroom door before her. She knew what awaited her; she knew what would happen today now that she had made an idiot of herself the day before. She sighed, 'Let's just get this over with.' Nami thought as she opened the door.

"Here comes panty girl!"

"Hentai!"

"Please be my girl!"

"Lesbian!"

"Confession of love!"

"We hear it all from Mochida."

'What the…!?' Nami though as she heard the insult from each student in the room, 'They think I confessed my love to Kyoko and that I'm gay!' Nami thought as she notice the group of girls who usually bother her snickering.

"I knew there was a reason she was so ugly."

"How dare she ask Kyoko out."

"Slut."

Nami flinched at this, compared to every other insult she had ever had thrown at her. Being called a slut was a new, and hurtful one.

"Your s pathetic Dame-Tsuna, like Kyoko would go out with an ugly person like you, let alone a girl." A guy harshly said making Kyoko look up in shame at the brunette as freezing as she noticed the tears in the brunettes eyes. "Are you that desperate for attention?"

"Sawada-chan…"Kyoko mumbled noticing the tears that the others seemed to ignore that fell from Nami's eyes.

"Tsuna." A quiet Yamamoto Takeshi mumbled in shock as he finally got a good look at the brunette, shock and sadness filling him as he notice the tears of pain and fear that ran down her face. The star baseball player had never seen the girl like this. In all his years of being in the same class as the so called no good Tsuna, Yamamoto had always found her quiet and unemotional unless she was forcing on a fake smile.

Turning to run Nami froze as she notice a bunch of Kendo club members looking down at her like hungry wolves. 'Oh no…'

"Whoa, you can't just go home yet."

"Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo."

"St-stay back." Nami stuttered before she screamed in fear as she was hosted up in the air and dragged to the dojo. "HELP ME!"

"Hey!" Yamamoto called out when he noted the pure panic and fear in the brunette's voice, quickly following with half the class and a worried Kyoko and Hana to the schools Dojo.

"There you are, you hentai stalker!" A bandaged up Mochida growled as he glared down at the shaking brunette before him. "God may forgive a whore like you but I won't! I will smite you!"

'Something tells me he's more pissed at the fact that I kicked his ass yesterday.' Nami thought still shaken from earlier insults though she was quickly recovering. "Are you still upset cause of the beating I gave you yesterday?" Nami decided to snap, giving the teen a glare. She wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi, she wasn't Dame-Tsuna. She was Sawada Tsunami, Dame-Nami, and she wasn't going to let someone like Mochida call her a whore and beat her down.

"Why you…" Mochida began to growl as Nami smirked shocking many.

"I may be a Dame- Nami but I hate lying perverts like you Mochida. I know you lied and told everyone I confessed my love to Kyoko-chan when you and I both know it was only a confession of friendship." Nami accused with a pointed finger as many gasped.

"Is that really Dame-Tsuna."

"She seems cooler."

"She's gotta be lying."

"What a manipulative bitch."

Many girls gossiped alongside the boys. Nami sighed knowing full well it would happen as she put her finger down. "You've got some mouth there Sawada. But how's this, we'll play a match of Kendo if you get an ippon you win! If you can't, then I win! The prize is Sasagawa Kyoko!" Mochida exclaimed pointing her sword to the quiet Sasagawa.

"Pri-prize!?" Kyoko and her brother both said as they were both about to blow up.

"NO DEAL!" Nami shouted shocking many as she slammed her hand to the front of her chest. "You though I was hot yesterday half naked right. Well if you win you can have me! Leave Kyoko out of this."

"Tsuna." Yamamoto gasped as many of the student watched on in surprise.

"Sawada-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed trying to reach into the ring for the brunette as she was held back. "Don't do it Nami!"

"Huh, so I get you." Mochida smirked as he turned dark hungry orbs over the brunettes body, "How do I know you won't chicken out?"

"That's not my way of life. I may be Dame-Nami or Dame-Tsuna, but when I make a promise…" Nami started to trail off before she gave a determine glare. "I WON'T EVER BREAK IT! JUST LIKE I PROMISE TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You really think you can win, fine lets go Sawada." Mochida shouted gesturing to his club members to give her, her armor and sword.

"Now hold on!" Nami cut in making the members stop. "I don't trust you Mochida, you have no honor, either in your word or of that of a true man. Hibari-sama." Nami shouted looking over to the back of the crowd of students at a lone figure. "I Sawada Tsunami beg of the Hibari Kyouya to please proctor this match instead of Mochida's club members." Nami bowed knowing full well that steely grey eyes were on her. 'Mochida a cheat, he's rigged this whole match so he'll win. No one but mama knows that I took basic self defense when I was little. I could win this match without the bullet if it's fair. Please, Hibari-san please help me this once.'

"What!?" Mochida angrily exclaimed as he glared at the bowing brunette, "You can't—"

"Very well Herbivore. I be the judge." Hibari replied shocking many as Mochida bit his bottom lip.

'Shit, at least if she has that armor on she be—'

"Yamamoto-san." Nami called out making the baseball star blink as he pointed to himself.

"Can you please bring me a sword. I think the one Mochida wants me to use is far too 'heavy'." Nami hinted as she pointed at the struggling teens behind her as they suddenly dropped the two ton sword from shock and fatigue.

Seeing this Yamamoto grinned at the small girl as he nodded. "Sure Tsuna, just wait here."

'How did she see through my plan!' Mochida mentally fumed as he growled at how the brunette smugly, in his eyes, took the much lighter sword from Yamamoto. 'She really isn't as stupid as she lets on. But I won't lose.'

"Thank you Yamamoto-san." Nami thanked as the taller teen handed her the sword.

"Haha, no problem Tsuna good luck kay." Yamamoto laughed earning a true smile from the smaller teen. 'Cu-cute.'

"Thank you." Nami thanked, never noticing the small blush that swepted through the teens face as she turned to face Mochida. "Alright Mochida. Let's go." Nami glared as the dark haired teen gripped his sword tightly.

"Don't get cocky!" Mochida yelled as he charged at the brunette girl.

'Stay calm. Take deep breaths. Slow your enemy with your mind.' Nami thought before she quickly took a side step to avoid Mochida.

"Why you!?" Mochida growled as he swung his sword wildly at Nami who easily dodged every mood.

"Woa." Hibari smirked watching as the so call Dame-Nami of his school kept a straight face as she dodged Mochida's attacks.

"I can't believe she's doing it."

"No way Dame-Tsuna's actually doing good!"

"Tsuna." (IS THAT ALL YAMAMOTO REALLY HAS TO SAY!)

'Let him get tired out. Then I can—' "KYA!" Nami shrieked as she suddenly felt her feet be kicked out from under her. 'Crap!'

"Hey that was below the belt." Sasagawa Ryohei shouted as he noticed the poor girl who stood up for his little sister, fall back on the floor.

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada-chan!"

"This is it." Mochida smirked as Nami stared up in shock.

'No!'

"Why don't you win this game with your Dying will." Reborn said firing his sniper right at Nami sending her back.

'I'm now leaving this world. What a waste, I should've kept my promise and kicked Mochida's ass so I could have been left alone, and been friends with Kyoko.' Nami thought, 'I could have beat a that hentai with my dying will.' 'I'LL DO IT!' Nami glowed as she suddenly stood up head butting Mochida in the head as her clothes ripped off leaving her in black panty shorts and her sports bra making many of the boys either blush or have a noise bleed.

"Gah."

"HYAH!" Nami shouted as she suddenly started to rip out all of Mochida's hair till there was none left before she stood up with a fistful of hair. "YOU THINK I'D ONLY GET IPPON I GOT ZEMBU-PON!" Nami shouted before she gave a stomp on Mochida's man pride. "AND THAT'S FOR KYOKO-CHAN!" Nami growled as many of the boys paled as the girls shouted in joy.

"Nami-chan!"

"GOOD WORK!"

"He never did say what you had to hit to get ippon off."

Looking at Hibari, the Skylark smirked as he watched the fierce look the herbivore now had as he raised her flag. "Hn."

"He… Raise her flag…" Many of the students watched as the flame leave Nami's head as Hibari decided to walk away as Nami became flustered as she collapsed on the floor.

"Sawada-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed running over along with Hana, who had some clothes in her hands, as everyone else circled around the embarrassed girl.

"Amazing!"

"She actually won!"

"Nami-chan go out with me!"

"You looked great."

"I have a new found respect for you." Many of the students shouted as Nami became so fluster she started to cry.

"No! Get away!"

(Chibi Kyoko- Later)

"Thanks again."Nami sighed as she finished putting on her uniform.

"No problem, it must have been horrible to have all those monkeys ogling you." Hana said as she, and Kyoko stood alongside Nami in the girls locker room.

"I can never get married." Nami cried, a fountain of tears rolling down her face.

"I could get my onii-chan to marry you." Kyoko teased giggling making Nami shriek with a blush.

"Sasagawa-chan!?"

"What you don't think my brothers good looking?" Kyoko teased as Hana held in a snicker as she noticed the flustered look on Nami's face.

"It's not like that, I mean he's good looking, but I don't, I've never even, gah!" Nami frustrated yelled as she ruffled her long hair. "Your acting like two teasing sisters and were not even best friends. Ow!"

"Who says we're not your friend?" Hana snapped as she had hit Nami in the head. "You may not have noticed Sawada, no Nami, but we actually want to be your friends." Hana glared making the brunette become wide.

"She's right Nami-chan, yesterday when you asked to be my friend I was so shocked and confused that I accidently ran away without thinking. I even tried to tell everyone the truth but they wouldn't listen."

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan..."

"So from now you'll come to us when you need help right." Hana grinned as the smaller brunette teared up.

"Hai!" Nami cried as she felt her heart swell with joy. 'My first friend, I'm so lucky. Things didn't go exactly like the anime or manga this time. But I loved how it went either way.' Nami thought as she and the girls left the locker room. 'Thank you, Reborn.'


	3. Target 2- Hayato and Takeshi

I do not khr, just the personality of this Fem-tsuna. Please comment and follow.

It was a normal day for me, well as normal as being Reborns student can be. Whenever I did something dame he would usually hit my with his Leon mallet or kick me. I can see why he's a Sparta teacher now, he really was tough, and he was even forcing me to stop acting like such a dame on the subjects I was good at in school so I would focus harder on my math and science skills. He even started me up on running every morning before sun up, before sun up! Okay that wasn't so bad, until I started wheezing after every run. I had to ask Reborn to go to the doctor because I was pretty sure you're not supposed to wheeze after a short run. Turns out one of lungs spasms when I start to run so now I need to do therapy for my lungs, Reborn wasn't too surprised. Apparently nono had asthma as a child, he said I'd grow out of it after I got stronger, I was just lucky it wasn't a real case of asthma. I even cut my hair so it wouldn't give me trouble. Kyoko and Hana thought it was cute, and some of the guys at school stopped bullying me, perverts. Though even more girls hate me now, but here I am, working with Reborn as a good student, and reading a book?

"The mafia boss… A leader who rules a criminal organization," I read in a narrative voice surprising Reborn. I guess he didn't think I'd take this seriously, which I didn't but I was used to reading like this so… "Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero by children of the slums…" I read as Reborn continued to work on his arsenal of weapons.

"Why'd you stop…?" Reborn asked looking up from his shotgun, as he then notice the light coughing I was doing. "You breathed into deep again didn't you." I nodded as I pulled out the blue bump I took for coughing fits.

"Sorry," I breath out after I in took the medicine inside the pump.

"You have to be more careful, now that you've taken your medication go out and do two laps around the neighborhood." And know what you're thinking, Reborn nice! Not! My neighborhoods huge it's seven blocks wide, and I have to go through it back and forth two times, so I really run four laps instead. But I'm not complaining, I know it's for my own good and Reborn seems satisfied with my submissive behavior. So as long as I can stop him from hitting me I don't really care what I got to do.

(Reborn- The next day)

Everyone's attitude did change somewhat since I beat Mochida. Some people freak out at me, Hibari tries to bite me to death, other's stopped calling me Dame-Tsuna, wait! Hibari trying to bite me to death! Yah here's the thing. Since the whole beat Mochida thing, Hibari Kyouya tries to make me fight him whenever he sees me. Either I break a rule and he tries to bite me to death, or I don't break a rule and he tries to bite me. How I'm still alive I don't know, but thank god for those basic self defense classes. You know when they say there's nothing better than the basics, well their right. At least I entertain him enough that he's stops once he notices I'll be tried to even fight back. So I'm being trained by Reborn, and Hibari now it seems. I sighed at this as I turned a corner to continue to my school only to yelp as I bumped into to some.

"Watch where you're going idiot woman." That voice, I thought as I looked up to see a glaring Gokudera Hayato glaring down at me. Shit, does he know who I am yet.

"Gomen, It was my fault I was—"

"Che. Whatever don't do it again woman." So he doesn't know yet, maybe I can soften up our later meeting.

"Ano, I'm Nami." I bowed doing my best not to let him know my full name. He'll be really cold to me then.

"Che. I didn't ask your name stupid woman." Hayato scoffed from around his cigarette as I smiled.

"Yes, but it's only proper manners to introduce yourself. Plus from your clothes I can tell your most likely transferring into my school." I kindly said making sure to keep a smile. Though I don't think Hayato was impressed as he looked away from me.

"So what of it?"

"You're lost from what I can, the schools in the opposite direction your walking to." I informed making Hayato turn to me with a blush.

"I knew that stupid woman I wasn't heading for the school." He lied; I could see it in voice as it slightly shook.

"Well um, what's your name?"

"Gokudera Hayato." Hayato growled as I nodded.

"Well Gokudera-kun, I'll just be on my way than. Have a nice day." I bowed before I carefully walked passed my future right hand man. Noting that he did follow me to school from a great distance, so he did get lost on the first day of school! Ha! I knew some of those anime rumors on the manga were true.

"Ohayo, Nami-chan!" Kyoko greeted once I stepped into the shoe lockers.

"Good morning Yoko-chan." I greeted as Kyoko giggled at my nickname for her. "Did you know we're having a new student?" I asked as she blinked in shock.

"So the rumors are true."

"Yep I let him follow me to school." I explained as we started to walk to class together.

"Yo, Tsuna!" The familiar of Yamamoto Takeshi exclaimed as Kyoko and I entered class. Did I mention Takeshi had started talking to me… No? Well here's how it happen.

(Flash back)

It was the day after getting my hair cut, everyone had been gawking at me since I entered class. The nicer girls were all talking about how much prettier I looked with short hair, or how much they missed my long hair. I think I remembered seeing Hibari that they because he said woa to me the moment he saw my new cut. Apparently from what Hana said I looked real mature.

"Yo, everyone what going on?" Takeshi had asked a bunch of his so called friends as he entered the room. Noting how there was a swarm of girls around my desk.

"Yamamoto you won't believe it but Sawada cut her hair."

"She did what?" I remember hearing him gasp as he then walked over to our small, okay slight big group.

"It really does suite you." Hana grinned.

"I think Tsuna-chan should grow it out again." Kyoko pouted, apparently she had always like my long hair.

"Mo, Yoko-chan you like my mama." I teased as she only giggled at my words.

"Tsuna…" I heard Takeshi's shocked voice as I turned my head to see the baseball star staring down at me in shock.

"Oh Yamamoto-kun." I smiled, "Is everything okay?"

"You cut your hair…"

"Eh?!" I blinked in shock as I noted a pout on his face. Why was he upset about, it was just hair. "Is it really that bad?" I asked touching my short locks. That seem to snap him out of well what he was in cause he only grinned and laugh as he shook his head.

"No way, Tsuna looks cute even with short hair." Wait, wha? "I just though Tsuna looks better with long hair."

"See even Yamamoto-kun agrees."

"Tsuna-chan should really grow her hair out again."

"Lucky."

"Does that mean Yamamoto-kun like's girl with long hair."

(Flash back over)

After that, I had both gotten good points with the Yamamoto fan club girls, and I had become public enemy number one for them. Really I didn't understand why that was, wait no actually I do cause Yamamoto friken Takeshi noticed my fucking hair! Why me!?

"Hey Yamamoto-kun how are you?" I smiled making his fangirls glare while he grinned.

"Just fine really, I just wanted to know if you coul—" The bell rang cutting him off. "I'll ask you later during free period." He said smiling sadly, I wondered what he wanted to ask.

"I'll introduce the transfer student." Our homeroom teacher said as I doodled in my art book, useless talent number one I can draw pretty good in this life and I was drawing Hayato dressed in a suite with the words right hand man above him. Okay, I'll admit it, I think he's pretty hot in suite, just like Takeshi's sexy with his kimono top and bandages on. Okay ignore that. "He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is… Gokudera Hayato-kun." The teacher introduced as I noticed Gokudera blank stare just as I had finished drawing him in my book. His quickly became sharp as our eyes met, I bet he was upset over the fact he had ran into me earlier without knowing who I really was.

"Wow, he's so hot."

"On top of that he's moved from another country."

The girls all gossiped as I decided to hide my book before Hayato came—to late. "Ara?" I innocently blanked as I looked up at a growling Hayato his eyes snapping to the picture of him. Seeing where his gaze was I quickly snapped the book closed and became flushed , just as he kicked my desk so hard that I not only fell off my hair I hit my head. "Kya!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-chan!"

I heard Kyoko and Takeshi shout as they along with many of the students noticed the thud from my fall. Looking up at Hayato his eyes widen as he noted my smile of forgiveness, I know he was only testing me. He'd been alone for so long that he had trust issues; we were so similar I planned to do my best to get him to open up. "Gomen."

"Tsuna." I could see Takeshi frown as Hayato quickly fixed his composer and walked away.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is… Gokudera-kun!" The teacher tried to said though no one seemed to care as slowly rubbed my head before I got back into my seat.

"Do you know his, Tsuna?"

"Not really." I admitted feeling annoyed at being called Tsuna still, I really wished people would just call me Nami.

"He's definitely no good." Boys gossiped around me as I noticed Takeshi giving Hayato a weird stare. I wonder if he was upset with Hayato or just intrigued. Though I was more surprised that girls still wanted Hayato to be their boyfriend as the Gokudera fanclub was made, great.

When it was finally free period I was yawning from boardom. Really I was in high school when I died, most this stuff I already knew. "Tsuna." I heard Yamamoto's familiar voice sad from behind me just as he place his hand on my shoulder.

"Yamamoto-kun." I blinked as I noted his worried gaze on me.

"How's your head?" He asked making me smile in glee as I bonked my head a few times with my fist.

"As hard as a coconut I think." He laughed at this.

"Well if you're fine to tell jokes you must be fine." I giggled at this; it wasn't every day when one of your first anime crushes, which include Hayato, Hibari, Ryohei, and Mukuro, would laugh with you. "Ne Tsuna about—"

"Nami." I cut in pouting.

"Huh?" Takeshi blinked as he notice my pout.

"Please call me Nami, when people call me Tsuna it's like…. I'm a boy or something." I explained making Takeshi frown as he notice my insecurity about being called Tsuna. I wasn't Tsuna, I'm not Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm Tsunami, Sawada Tsunami, Nami for short. I didn't want to be seen as Tsuna.

"Heh, okay Nami. I was wondering if you could do the Volleyball team a favor along with me."Takeshi explained as I stared up at him in shock.

"A favor?"

"Yah, you see theirs a Volleyball tournament today and the guys asked me to play. The problem is—"

"Your short a player." I cut in already knowing where this was going as I got up.

"Uh, Tsuna, I mean Nami I…"

"When is it?" I asked shocking Takeshi and the members who were walking up behind him.

"You mean you'll play." One asked as nodded.

"Sure, it sound fun. I've played a bit of volleyball before, but if I'm not good I apologize ahead of time." I admitted as the boys nodded as Takeshi grinned.

"I can't wait to see you action then." Takeshi grinned as I tilted my head confusedly.

"In action?"

"You've been so awesome lately I hope you use that power for our match." Noted what he said I smiled sadly as I shook my head.

"Whatever power I have is to defend the weak Yama-kun, I can't use it in a game even if I wanted to." I honestly replied. I wasn't ever going be Tsuna, at least not the real Tsuna. I was Nami, Tsuna was Tsuna. How we do things will be always be different.

"Do your best Nami."

"I'll be rooting for you Tsuna-chan.

"Yoko, Hana." I blanked before I laughed nodding. I knew full Well Hayato would join in on the match. Though now I had to wonder, is this the anime or manga were following.

(Chibi Yamamoto- Later)

As I was getting dressed in a separate room beside the guys I had started singing Tsuna's character song without thinking.

"I want only one thing, there's only one thing that I want to obtain  
Right now I want to find the strength to protect you

I still make mistakes, the answer on my test from that day  
Was a zero and I threw it to the corner of my room  
Why does it seem like everything sucks sometimes  
Even though in truth we know that we're still moving forward

I run while crying S.O.S in silence  
Open up my eyes and find the meaning of standing here  
What it means to take a stand

Wow

I want only one thing, there's only one thing that I want to obtain  
Right now I want to catch your overflowing tears  
I want only one thing, there's only one thing that I want to obtain  
Right now I want to find the strength to protect you

Of the roads extending this way and that, just which one is real  
Which road should I continue to walk  
Somebody said this once  
Those who believe will be saved  
Without someone, I want to believe in me now

Courage is surely waiting for the start  
I'll open the door and I won't look back  
I'll just glare at the what lies ahead

wow

I want only one thing, there's only one thing that I want to obtain  
Right now I want to engrave the proof that I live in this moment  
I want only one thing, there's only one thing that I want to obtain  
Right now I want to hold on the strength to keep going living now

Reflected in the mirror deep inside my heart  
Is that plain face of mine just as it is  
It's not a fake smiling face; I smile from my heart everyday  
Because I just want to protect the people I love  
My wish is only one

I want only one thing, only one thing  
I want only one thing, only one thing

I want only one thing, there's only one thing that I want to obtain  
Right now I want to catch your overflowing tears  
I want only one thing, there's only one thing that I want to obtain  
Right now I want to find the strength to protect you."

I finished singing just as I was done getting dress, never noticing that the class windows had been open as I went to leave the room. Opening the door to the leave the room I was shocked to find all the boys, Takeshi, and Hayato both looking down at me in shock. "Heke, did I do something wrong?" I asked a bit surprise to see a bunch of guys staring at me in shock.

"Nami, was that…" Takeshi began to ask as I became flushed.

"Oh kami. Did I start to sing again?" I nervously asked as Takeshi laughed, was I that bad!

"Ma, I never knew Nami sang. You're really good." Takeshi complemented making me blush as other guys agreed with him, Hayato being the only silent one as he walked away.

As we made it the gym I felt sick to my stomach as I noticed students, mostly guys, holding up banners with my name on it. "The teams secret weapon is here." Many cheered as I walked passed them only stopping when I notice Kyoko and her brother.

"Ah, Yoko-chan!" I waved as Kyoko and her brother turned to look at me.

"Tsuna-chan, do your best!" Kyoko waved as I smiled at her and her brother both as I walked passed them.

"We will now be beginning the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!"

The whistle blew and the game was on. The ball was served and I took a deep breath, as I noticed a ball heading my way. About to block it I froze as a clutched my chest in pain as a coughing fit hit me. 'The ball!' I worriedly thought still coughing as I watched through tear filled eyes as Takeshi quickly blocked it, everyone cheering as I reached into my back pocket for my inhaler.

"As expected from Yamamoto of the baseball club!"

"Takeshi!"

Laughing Takeshi waved at his so called fans as I continued to take a puff from my inhaler. I never notice Hayato's glare, or Ryohei and Kyoko worried gazes as they notice just what I had in my hand.

"Herbivore." Hibari's cold voice came, just as I calm down my lungs, his hands held out towards me. Blinking my eyes widen as I realized what he wanted.

"Ma-matte Hibari-san I need to keep this by me at all times just in case." I said as Takeshi's eyes landed on my inhaler.

"It's against school rules to carry that on your person with out-"

"I do have a doctor's not for it you can ask the nurse!" I cut in making him glare down at me just as the kind nurse came up from behind him.

"She's right Hibari-san. She personally should me a copy and everything." The nurse kindly spoke before she took the inhaler in her hands, "But you shouldn't have this while playing, it could explode on you and you would have to get a new one." She explained as I nodded at her genuine worry.

"Yes mam."

The next serve came, and I knew I should be fine without my inhaler for at least four hours. This time it was my turn to shine.

"It's yours Nami!" Takeshi worriedly exclaimed as the ball flew towards me.

"Got it! Extreme Return!" I exclaimed putting all my strength into my returning shocking the other team enough to get us a point. "ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed with the cheering crowd as I blushes. 'Haha I just sound like Ryohei right there.' I though laughing to myself as Yamamoto look at me with relief.

"Good job Nami." Takeshi complimented as I smiled up at him.

"I might need a inhaler at times but that doesn't mean I'm always weak or no-good." I replied making Takeshi laugh.

"Just don't push yourself." He laughed as I gave him a wink.

"Who's pushing?" This got a laugh from the whole team, minus Hayato, as they all took their marks.

It was the next serve and it was my turn again, this time though it got me in the stomach. I coughed as I stagger back in pain. "Nami!"

"Tsuna-chan!"

Opening my I forced a smile as I got back into place, and that's how the game went. I would be either hit by the Volleyball, or be lucky enough to hit it. By the end of the first match we were at a dead tie, my body ache and I was covered in bruises. Hearing the bell whistle I fell to my knees.

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed quickly running over with her brother to my side along with Takeshi.

"Are you alright Nami?"

I tried to speak by it only game out like a wheeze, I was so dehydrated and tired I could form any words. I curse my weak body.

"Here." A familiar gruff voice said as looked up at Sasagawa Ryohei. He was holding a water bottle and was glaring down at me like I had done something wrong. "You've gone to long without water. You need to keep it hydrated to the extreme." Hold on… did Sasagawa Ryohei just say something smart…. Okay maybe it was something involving sports smart but still, wasn't he wasn't supposed to get to know me until episode 6 or something.

"Thank you." I chocked out as I guzzled the water down till there was nothing left. "Thank you so much."

Though before Ryohei could even say anything Takeshi had already started to help me up. "Just be more careful next time." Takeshi asked as I nodded up to him, "Come on, I'll bandage up with arms."

"I don't know how much longer I can take it Yama-kun, I think I'm done." I admitted as Takeshi wrapped my forearms in bandages.

"Just hold on a bit longer for us Nami, there's still 4 sets left in the game." Takeshi almost seem to beg as I nodded in understanding. But I had no strength left, if that ball went toward me at all we'll lose the game.

Taking our marks I got ready for the worse, I wish I did have the bullet right now. I'd regret losing this after all the hard work I put into this for everyone. I shrieked in pain when I felt the jump bullets suddenly hit me. Was Reborn actually looking out for me. I don't know, but if I got hit by the jump bullet than I could really help win this game. I thought thanking Reborn once again as I got right back up on my feet.

"You okay Nami."

"Just fine, Yama-kun. Lets win this!" I proclaim as he smiled.

The whistle blew it, the ball flew high in the air, I crouch down as much as I could ready to pounce like a lioness after her pray. "It's coming."

"Nami, block it!"

I quickly sprinted forward and jumped, the bullet giving all the strength I need to block the ball. I was so short it hit me in the abdomen instead of, well if I were Tsuna his manhood, but for me it was my stomach.

"She blocked it with her stomach!" Ryohei exclaimed as I was sent back to the ground in pain.

"Kyah! That's worse than a period crap." I cried as I held my stomach in pain my eyes widen as I suddenly throw up water mixed with blood.

"Nami!" Takeshi shouted as many of the students gasped at what happen. The force of the ball was so strong I throw up some blood and the water Ryohei gave me. "Nami are you okay."

"RAWER!" I heard Ryohei exclaim for to stands, "That girl has extremely pushed herself to the limit, let me in for her!"

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed though she was also hesitant for mec ontinue the game.

"No!" I firmly exclaimed standing up. "I can still stand in fight, this is my fight." I firmly stated shocking Hayato as Takeshi got up glaring at me.

"You just throw up blood."

"I'll be fine. Let me do this." I said staring up a mocha brown eyes with determination as Ryohei yelled from beside Kyoko.

"Let go on to the EXTREME!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Alright. One more hit like that and you're out of the match you got it." Takeshi stated as I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be fine. Let's win this!"

"YAH!"

And so the game went on, I was careful with the bullet that I was hit with and made sure to block what I had to return what I could. Takeshi helped, he made sure any balls that could hit me badly were blocked or served back so the game went well, and by the end we'd won.

"Game set! Year 1 Class A wins!" The proctor shouted as Yamamoto slung an arm around my tired shoulder.

"You really did it Nami!"

"No, We did!" I smiled as we both laughed along with our team at our victory.

"You really are amazing." Yamamoto laughed as I grinned up at him

"Just hard work." I said before I was cut off.

"It's not over." Hayato growled making me look over at him in shock. "I won't accept it. I'm the one that's worthy to become Juudaime." Hayato glared as I smiled sadly at him.

"Then let's meet behind the school after school and settle this." I said making his emerald green eyes widen in slight shock before he nodded.

(Chibi Gokudera- Che, Behind the school)

"Why?" Was all I said as I stood before Hayato.

"Che. What do you mean?"

"Why do you wish to be Vongola 10th? Fame, power, wealth…" I seriously asked as I stared straight at his eyes.

"I have my reason." The chain smoker growled as I looked down.

"Liar, you don't really want to be Vongola 10th."

"Let me guess woman intuition." Hayato snapped as I shook my head.

"Lucky guess more like it. What I really want to know is why you don't think I could be Decima?"

"If a weak woman like you became boss Vongola would truly fall."

"I may be a woman, but some of the most dangerous animals in the world are female." I replied making Hayato pull out his Dynamite.

"You're annoying."

"And you're hurt." I replied making Hayato's widen in shock as his anger blew.

"Die!" I didn't move as I watch the dynamite fly toward me only to be defused by Reborns gun.

"This is quicker than I expected." Reborn said appearing in a now hide out tree.

"You called him here didn't you." I more accused then asked as Reborn stared down at us.

"Yes, he's a family member I called from Italy." Reborn explained as I turn to look at Hayato.

"So you are a part of the mafia."

"It's our first time meeting though." Reborn explained as Gokudera kept a narrow gaze towards Reborn.

"So you're the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you." Hayato said as continued to stare at him blankly. "It better be true that I'm being Juudaime if I get rid of this girl."

"Yep, it's true."

"That won't happen." I snapped making the two look at me, "I'm going to change the mafia for the better and if I must fight you then I will Gokudera-kun."

"Then die." I quickly jumped back as he threw a bomb at me. 'He still hasn't up graded hi bombs to where he can redirect them. All I gotta do is dodge.' I thought as I continued to dodge every bomb with slight ease until I stepped into a dead end. "Shit."

"This is the end." Hayato muttered as he sent a barrage of bombs toward me.

"Fight with a dying will." Reborn exclaimed loud enough for me to hear as I was shot by the bullet and reborn, making Hayato blush.

" I'LL PUT OUT ALL YOUR BOMBS WITH MY DYING WILL!" I exclaimed as I started to put out all the bombs.

"Double bombs." No good, I put those out too. Hayato was glaring darkly as he pulled out triple the amount of bombs from earlier. "Triple bombs." The idiot! I want to shout as he lost hold of his bombs and they fell around him making me shout.

"DEFUSE!" I quickly moved and put out all the bombs as the bomber watch me put out all his bombs. Taking deep breaths I turned a sharp glare at the stunned bomber as my flame went away. Striding over the loud sound of fleshing meeting flesh rang throughout the slight yard as I slapped Hayato in the face. "Don't you ever… EVER! DO THAT AGAIN! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF." I exclaimed as Hayato turned his stunned face to look at me as he held his reddening cheek.

"I… I…" Hayato began before he fell to his knees. "I was mistaken! Forgive Juuhime you're the one who's fit to be the boss!"

"Go-gokudera-kun?"

"I will follow Hime's every command, I will do anything." Hayato exclaimed as he looked up at me making me blush.

"Oh uh then could I borrow your shirt." I asked fidgeting since I was once again half naked. "I don't feel comfortable being half naked."

"Here Hime!"Hayato quickly exclaimed removing his school shirt, leaving him with his red undershirt, and helped me put it on.

"Thanks, though why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" I asked though Reborn responded.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule."

"Ehh!? But that's not fair! Goku-kun are you okay with this?" I asked as Gokudera blushed down at me.

"Well yes hime. The truth you were right, I didn't want to become Vongola decimo, but when I found out that you, a girl, around my age was going to be the next boss. I wanted to test your strength." Hayato admitted before he looked me in the face. "But you were far more amazing then I expected, my life is in your hands Hime."

"Goku-kun." I breathed knowing full well he wouldn't just settle for friendship. "That means we're friends now right."

"Of course Hime. I Gokudera Hayato your right-hand man will of course be your best friend."

'I said friend not best friend.' I thought as Reborn praised me.

"Not only did you learn to live your life without the bullet you also have a subordinate now. I'm impressed Tsuna, good job."

"Thanks. I think…" I said before me and Gokudera finally went to the girls locker room, he stayed outside, so I could change and bandage up my hands. But as we left and passed the baseball field I froze as I heard the sound of some yell out in pain. Running into the field I gasped as I noticed Takeshi in the floor in pain holding his arm.

"Gokudera-kun turn off the pitcher and get the nurse! Someone's hurt!" I shouted as Gokudera ran to the machine quickly shutting it off before he ran for the nurse and I to the field. "Yamamoto-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" I shouted as pulled the poor boy into my arms. "Hold on Yamamoto-kun, Hayato-kun will be right back with the nurse." I shouted, not sure if he was conscious or not until he open his eyes.

"N-nami." He croaked out in pain as I held him close as I hummed.

"Shesh, it's okay Yamamoto-kun everything's gonna be alright." I cued running my hands through his soft black locks. He smiled softly at this as he lost conscious from the pain. I couldn't believe this was happening, Why had Takeshi been out here? Why did he have to break his arm? What was going on here?


	4. Target 2:2- Saving my Rain

Short chapter, Hope you enjoy. Not the true owner of Khr, I only own this new Tsuna, our fem Tsuna of the stories personality. Please leave comments and follow.

"Hime!" I remembered Hayato yell once he came back with the nurse, he seemed both angry and upset when he saw me holding Takeshi but I had rarely paid attention at that moment as everything went into a blur. The nurse had put Takeshi's arm in a sling before she herself took him to the Hospital. I had wanted to go but, for the most part I felt guilt in my heart at the fact that Takeshi had gotten hurt, in truth I felt it was my fault. So as me and Hayato started to walk home together, my head was down casted just about the whole time.

"Che, that stupid baseball idiot. Taking advantage of hime's kind heart." Hayato grumbled from beside me as we go closer to my house.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Yes hime!" Hayato eagerly replied as we both stopped, though he seemed shock as he notice the worried look I held.

"You don't think… you don't think it's my fault Yamamoto-kun got hurt do you?" I honestly asked as I shock in fear. I knew Yamamoto was going to try and kill himself tomorrow. I know that I have to stop him, but the truth is I wished none of it ever happen as my body shook slightly.

"Of course not hime! That baseball idiot did it all to himself, he should have known not to push himself."

"You mean like I did in the Volleyball game today." I asked making Hayato flinch as we both remember the times I pushed myself to keep playing even though we had known I should have stopped.

"Th-that's different, you—" I shook my head at this, we both knew me and Takeshi were alike that way.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun…" I silently spoke as my right hand man looked down at me. "I, I want Yamamoto-kun to be my friend… Is that okay with you?" I blushed as Gokudera seemed shocked by my question.

"I, uh, i-if hime wants that baseball idiot to be her friend then…" I could tell he didn't want to respond, as a silent breeze flew past us.

"Don't worry Hayato-kun." I smiled brightly shocking my right hand man as I had suddenly called him by his given name. "You'll always be my right hand man okay." I don't know why I was so open there, but…

As I felt the gentle wind caress my face, I couldn't help but feel it was the right thing to say. Just like I knew just what I would say to Takeshi tomorrow at school.

(End of Nami's view. The next day.)

"Good morning hime-sama." Gokudera cheerfully greeted his boss as he watched her step out of her front door the very next day.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun." Nami yawned rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she walked up beside her bomber. "Is everything okay, I didn't expect you to show up here." Nami admitted as the two started walking towards the school.

"But of course hime-sama. As your right hand man it's my duety to stay by your side and protect you and follow your every command." Gokudera proudly exclaimed as Nami smiled from alongside him.

"Okay. Then I order you to kiss me." Nami joked making Gokudera sputter as he choked on his own saliva as his face became fluster.

"H-hime!"

"Just kidding!" Nami laughed sticking out her tongue, "I would never make you do something like that." Nami laughed as Gokudera continued to be flustered as they walk together. The two adamantly talking to one another about random things as Nami asked Gokudera more about himself.

When reaching the school, the neither brunette nor silverette noted the hurt baseball player that stood by the gates as he opened his mouth to call out to Nami. "So then it's a date?" Nami asked making the player (not that kind!) stop mid way as he noticed the smiling and blushing silverette nod down at the short brunette.

"If hime-sama really wants I'll come over." Gokudera happily replied as the two walk right passed the now silent baseball player as he stood in shock at what he had just heard his hand turning into a fist as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Walking to her shoe locker Nami grinned as she as she continued to speak with Gokudera. "Perfect then we'll go right after school and you can borrow my books. I swear you'll love Invader Zim Gokudera-kun, it's really funny even if it is mostly in English." (You didn't really think they were going on a date did you) Nami grinned as the bomber seemed t wag is invisible dog tail.

"Thank you so much hime-sama I never would have though you read books about UMA's." Gokudera admitted as the two continued on their way to class, until Nami stopped. "Huh, is everything okay hime-sama."

"Gokudera-kun." Nami began as she looked up at the teen seriously. "I need you to do me a very important favor. Can help me?" Blinking confusedly for only a few seconds Gokudera quickly stood straight up as he nodded his head.

(Chibi Nami- On the roof )

It was starting to drizzle a bit outside, Yamamoto Takeshi standing outside the safety fence of the roof, the usually bright guy who was always smiling and laughing and seemed to really enjoy helping others gone from sight. Not too long ago, this baseball playing teen started to notice a girl in his class. In fact he had known about her for so long, he had wonder why it was only now he could really see her.

Sawada Tsunami, also known as Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Nami was a quiet girl he had always seen around but never truly noted. He had notice she was alone, he had noted she didn't smile, but he couldn't do anything to get near her when his own teammates pushed him to stay away from the so call No good girl.

Then he saw her cry that day, everyone had started to bully her all at once in the morning after Mochida lie broke out. Seeing her cry, the baseball playing idiot felt guilt. No one was standing by her side, no one was protecting this fragile girl, or standing up for her, and she was being treated like a nobody.

Or at least that had been his thoughts till she beat Mochida in her undergarments. He had been surprise to see her suddenly improve out of nowhere; he wanted nothing more than to get close to her. He had been having trouble with baseball all the sudden he thought maybe she could help.

It didn't help that he found her cute, or that he was taken aback by her sudden hair cut that he completely forgot to ask her about her sudden change. It only confused him more, and it only frustrated him more when his coach pulled him aside about his lack of improvement. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know how to act, when he talked to her the day before during the Volleyball tournament. He couldn't but feel worry and jealous of the brunette. She had problems with her lungs, and yet she still could do all these things. She had thrown up blood during their game, and yet she still could stand on her own two feet.

He was so confused. He felt jealous of the supposed Dame-Nami, and yet throughout the whole he couldn't help but worry about her. He could have blamed her for his arm, but at the same time he couldn't. Sure he was thinking too much about her during his practice, but that was his fault, sure he followed the advice he got when he heard her say work hard, but it wasn't like she told him to put the effort he had into the his practice that lead to his broken arm. Hell, she even showed up while he was in pain! She got the new student to get the nurse for him and he was able to go to the hospital with a calm mind after having been caress so gently by the one that had started to plague his mind, but now he jealous, not at Tsunami, but at Gokudera Hayato.

He had had darks thoughts of suicide before. But the sole fact that he had so much to live for had stopped him in his tracks before, and after talking to her for a bit. The fact that he wanted to see more of the really Tsunami's smile had started to give him hope.

He frowned at this; he was hoping to ask her to be his friend today. To thank her for helping when he had so suddenly hurt his arm, but then he saw her with him this morning. He saw her laughing a smiling bright to Gokudera that he suddenly felt jealous. Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't a jealous man, he never had been and yet, this girl, Sawada Tsunami brought out a side of him he didn't know. A him that could really smile instead of forcing ones, but now he didn't know what to do. He was so confused and in such a fog, he just wanted it all to end. He just wanted his mind to be clear again, and his arm to be okay, that everything was alright. Baseball was his life right, but now with this broken arm it was over. He didn't have Tsunami to fall back on like he had started to believe. She was moving passed him, and leaving him behind. He just wanted everything to stop being so confusing.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Nami suddenly exclaimed as she slammed the roof fence wide open as she ran out onto the roof towards Yamamoto.

"Nami…" The black haired teen responded shocking as he turned his head towards the now panting girl.

'Just in time.' Reborn thought from his hiding place on top of the roof's door.

"What… the hell… do you think…. you're doing?" Nami panted a slight wheezing in her pants as she had forgotten to take her inhaler.

"If you came to stop me it's no use." Yamamoto began, "You should be able to understand my feelings."

"Like hell I do! Why are you trying to off yourself!"

"For someone that's called Dame-Nami all the time you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

Nami frowned as her eyes became down casted, her heart shattering a bit at Yamamoto's cold words, "N-no your wrong, were different…" Nami began as Yamamoto eyes became sharp as he turned to give her a glare.

"Of course, how arrogant of me, you're a fine student now compared to me your grades are going up and your apparently awesome now opposed to me!" Yamamoto harshly accused making tears appear in Nami's eyes.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" She screamed just as the rain started to thunder down on them. The rain masking her tears from the shocked teen as she looked up at his sadly. "How can you say such things… When I'm really no good… Yes my grades are going up, but that's only because I stopped giving up… May be I do look cooler then before…. But that only because there's so many things that are changing my life so fast that I don't have a choice but to change with it… Don't you see that I admire you?" Nami cried making mocha brown eyes widen as he noticed the small teen hug herself so closely she almost appeared as a child. "You've always been good at baseball, and everyone loves you from the start… But at the same time you're hurt, you force smiles to make other happy and I hate that." Nami admitted taking a few steps forward. "I know that you're in a slump, I've had to live in one all my whole life. But that doesn't mean your life has to end. You can both give up and let the slump consume you or," Holding up a hand up to the baseball playing teen Nami smiled warmly. "You could take my hand and let me pull you out, and live on for the better."

"N-nami…" Slowly reaching out a hand to girl before him Yamamoto felt hope. If she was willing to help then he wanted to take her hand and hold it tight. But it all crashed in one second as the wind picked up and his foot slipped. Mocho brown and doe brown eyes widen as the baseball playing teen started to fall back.

"No!" Nami screamed quickly grabbing a hold of Yamamoto darker hand, the gate suddenly braking bringing her down along with Yamamoto. 'This isn't good, if Reborn or Hayato-kun don't show up soon, We'll…'

"Now is the time to get into your dying will." Reborn said as he pointed his gun to one of the school windows and fired, just in time for him to hit Nami on the head.

'Takeshi….' "MID –AIR REBORN! SAVE TAKESHI WITH MY DYING WILL!" Nami shouted breaking into a runoff the school wall as she wrapped her arms around Yamamoto making him blush as he felt himself be pulled flush against Nami's body.

"Hime-sama!"

"Sawada!"

The two familiar voices of Gokudera and Ryohei shouted as they suddenly appeared right below the two falling teens alongside Kyoko and Hana as the four teen suddenly held a Volleyball net open wide enough to catch both teen as they bounce once separating from their embrace and bounced again this time settling on the net as the four teen slowly let it go in time.

"Hime-sama!"

"Are you okay?"

"Why the hell were you both falling from the roof?"

"I'm am so confused to the EXTREME."

"Tch, stupid turf top shut up."

"Oi! What did you call me Octopus head?!"

Taking ragged breaths Nami smiled as she watched her future family either bicker, as Yamamoto watched confusedly amongst the small crowd of people. "Well…" Nami began catching everyone's attention. "Friends?" Nami grinned giggling lightly as she noticed the surprised look on Yamamotos face before he gave a shit face grin.

"Hahaha, friends!"


	5. Target 3- My thunder and cooking love

I do not own Reborn only this fem-tsuna's personality, please enjoy and comment.

If there was one thing I hated, it was math, it was science, it was bullies, it was blood, and it was needles. I hated all those things, so when I suddenly started dreaming of him, of Mukuro Rokudo and his past. I was quick to scream and cry as I suddenly would wake up in the middle of the night. A word to describe his life, death, that's all there was. Blood, gore, death, needles, pain, hell all of this I saw and felt and I didn't know why. Reborn read my mind, but all he knew was that I was seeing death and hell. He chopped it up to fears, but I could tell he was only trying to calm my nerves. He seemed to take pity on me after that because today while we did math instead of blowing me up like he usually would he would smack me with a newspaper instead while he drank the daily espresso I made for him.

"You're still not focusing." Reborn scolded as I looked down sadly dark bangs under my eyes as I refused to look him in the eyes.

"I… The images are still haunting me." I lied, the real issue being that I now was worried about Mukuro. If things went the way they should I wouldn't be able to get close to him, I want to change that but at the same time I worried because if I did then I wouldn't meet Chrome and she could die. The thought scared me so as of now, I didn't know what to do when I met Mukuro. "I need some fresh air." Walking over to my bedroom window as took a deep breath as I opened window. Freezing as I noticed Lambo grinning at me by my bedroom tree. "Um, Reborn…"

"What is it Nami?"

"There's a baby hitman sitting outside my window." I bluntly stated making Reborn suddenly look over at me like I was insane though I knew who I was talking about as he looked back down at the math book in his hands.

"It's probably just a bird, ignore it."

"Die Reborn!" Lambo exclaimed as he was about to fire his gun until the branch he sat on gave way to his weight.

"Oh kami!" I gasped quickly running out of the room and down the stairs of my house and outside to where Lambo was struggling to get up.

"Ga, ma, ne" Lambo began to almost cry just as I got down before him as I picked him up.

"Shhhh, shhh. It's okay, Nami-nee-san here. It's okay." I coed gently patting his back a bit as I bounced him softly in my arms.

"Tsuna put the trash out and get back inside this instant." Reborn order from above my bedroom window completely ignoring Lambo as the small child cried in my arms.

"Lambo-sama is not trash! Don't ignore me Reborn! Lambo is a five years old hitman from the Bovino family, who came all the way from Italy to kill you my sworn rival! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops!" Lambo exclaimed from my arms as he struggled to get free.

"What are you still doing with that trash, come inside now." Reborn order again as I huffed at his words.

"Can't you see I'm busy, I'll be back after I calm this kid down. Then you can torture, I mean, tutor me all you want." I defiantly exclaimed making Reborn cock his gun and me run as he pointed it at me. "Kyah!" I screamed running off with the still struggling Lambo in my arms and right passed a silent Bianchi. 'Oh great, now she's here!'

Finally stopping by a river I gently set Lambo down as he cried beside me as I tried to catch my breath. 'At least I'm not wheezing…' I thought before I sat down beside my cow child, pulling out two grape suckers. "Hora, you like grape candy right?" I asked hold one of the suckers out to him as I sucked on the other.

"La-lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia and…" He sniffled as he unwrapped the candy, "make all humanity bow down to me… But, my boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman Reborn…" Lambo explained as he started to suck on the candy for comfort. That ass, I could tell that boss just wanted to get rid of poor Lambo. I mean sure he's a cry baby and slightly annoying but he's just a kid. I used to have cousins who were ten times the baby he is, and they were as old as Fuuta.

"I see… So your missions to beat Reborn right?" Lambo only nodded as he looked up at me with teary sad eyes. "Well, then why don't you come live with me instead of doing that stupid mission? If anything, you could learn more about Reborn and be a better hitman after learning about your target." I said making Lambo turn away.

"The great Lambo doesn't need help from the likes of you." Lambo stubbornly said making me laugh.

"Oh, then would he listen to the tickle monster." I playfully growled before I started to tickle the now squealing child.

"NYAHAHAHAHA, STOP! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA DOESN'T WANT TO BE TICKLED."

"Then would he liked to be cuddled." I cued before I pulled him close into a hug making him giggle as I stood up to carry him home. "My name's Tsunami, but you can call me nee-san okay." Lambo only giggled as I gave him a light tickle. Looks like I'm better off with kids then I thought.

(Lambo- THE NEXT DAY, GAHAHAHA)

You want to know the bad thing about being the Tsuna, meeting Bianchi. Today was the day I had made two lunches for school, one hopefully hidden well enough that she didn't find it. And then the one mama made that I knew she poisoned with her poisoned cooking. So I wasn't surprised when she suddenly showed up and did her I'm gorgeous hair flip on her bike.

"Here, you can have this." Bianchi 'kindly' said as she through a poisoned orange soda to me, which I caught easily, SUCK IT REBORN VIDEO GAMES DOES HELP HAND EYE CORDINATION.

"Thanks, I'm sure my friend Hayato-kun or Takeshi-kun will love this." I smiled making the hot pink haired woman's eyes widen. 'Gotcha!'

"Hayato."

"Oh yah, he's a friend of mine. I made him and my friends a bento full of love but forgot to get a drink for them I'm sure they'll love." I was cut off as the can was suddenly snatched from my hands as Bianchi suddenly went riding off in high speed. "Was it something I said?" I blinked now confused as to why Bianchi would suddenly take back the drink.

(Author- With Bianchi through my point of view)

Our poison cooking expert could help but breath hard as she finally stopped almost a mile away from Tsunami. Her cheeks flushed red as she suddenly looked up at the sky with a love sick look. "My Hayato finding a sweet girl like her, she even cooked a meal for him with love." The love obsessed hitman coed as she suddenly held her blushing face in her hands. "Oh Reborn, what should I do? I can't kill Hayato's true love." It seemed that our hitman now believed that our poor boss was in love with her right hand man…. This could get complicated.

(Author- And now back to Nami's pov)

Sighing I opened the door to my class room only to squeak in shock as I noticed who stood before me.

"Good morning, Hime!"

"Go-gokudera-kun! P-please don't call me Hime in school, people will get the wrong idea." I tried to explain as my loyal haya-puppy stood up straight.

"I'm sorry Hime, but hime is hime."

"But…" I blushed shyly about to argue when I suddenly felt an arm be slung around my shoulder.

"Hahaha, you two are still playing the mafia game?" Takeshi asked as he looked down at me happily. "It sound like fun can I play too?" That's right he thought it was game for the longest time.

"What? Get your hands off of Hime you baseball idiot, I'm her right hand man! So don't even think of trying to weasel your way into Hime life."

"Gokudera-kun stop!" I quickly scolded making Hayato flinch as I then smiled sweetly at the two.

"I mean your both my friends, can't you please get along just for me. Yamamoto-kun won't steal your place Gokudera-kun, I already have a position for him."

"You do?!" The gapped as I nodded happily.

"Yep! Yamamoto-kun will be my left hand man what do you think."

"But Hime…!"

"Hahaha, see even Nami wants me to play."

"Why you—"

"Oi, you're blocking the way." The slightly annoyed voice of my friend Hana said as I happily turned to her and Kyoko.

"Oh Yoko-chan, Hana! Good morning."

"Good morning Tsuna-chan." Thank god Kyoko had come, I mean if having Haru as Reborn stalker wasn't bad enough the thought she may fall in love with me was starting to weigh in my mind since I knew she and Kyoko would become such good friends.

"By the way, is that your little brother?" Oh no.

But oh yes, as soon as I looked down at my leg I shrieked as I noticed Lambo hugging onto my leg with teary eyes. I thought I felt him at home asleep, I mean the kid had used my breast as pillows the night before. My shirt had the drool stains and everything! "Lambo!" I shouted in shock raising my leg enough to grab onto the poor child long enough for him to cling onto my chest.

"WAH! Tsuna-nee-san!" Lambo cried as I gently coed at him as I did my small arm bouncing routine with him.

"Sh, sh, it's okay Lambo-kun. It's okay, Nami-nee-sans here." I coed, never noticing the small blushes and looks of shock Takeshi and Hayato held as they watched me comfort my small cow child.

"Eh, Tsuna-chan is so motherly." Kyoko coed as Hana gave me a slanted smile.

"Is it okay to bring him to school? Won't you get in trouble with you know who if he shows up?"

"Hana don't jinx me." I groaned knowing the deed was done once I saw the students start to part as Hibari Kyouya walked towards me frowning. I flinched back holding Lambo close before I bowed, "Gomen, Hibari-san. I'll return him home immediately!" I exclaimed before I ran off passed Takeshi and Hayato.

"Hime!"

"Come back before class starts!" Takeshi warned as I continued to run until I reached the school, school yard.

Looking down at the sniffling child in my arms I gently set him down as I kneeled before him. "Lambo-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I was… looking for Reborn." Lambo cried as I gently patted his head.

"I see you got lost."

"Hime, who is this kid? Is he really your little brother? He seems to know Reborn-san." Hayato asked as he suddenly ran up behind me.

"No we're not related. But he is an acquaintance of Reborn I suppose." I admitted just as the water fountain that reside beside me open up to reveal Reborn.

"Tsuna return to class this instant class is about to start." Reborn ordered once again ignoring Lambo.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm busy?!" I shouted back at my tutor before Lambo rudely climbed up onto my head to face Reborn.

"Gahahahahaha, you fell for it, Reborn! Everything up until now was staged to get you to come out!"

"But you were really crying." I bluntly reminded as Lambo slightly deadpanned in anger as he pulled out a green rocket launcher as he jumped off me and pointed it towards Reborn

"Brace yourself Reborn!"

"Reborn-san could this kid be."

"He's a hitman from the Bovino family." Reborn confirmed making Gokudera step in front of me with his bombs pulled out.

"Stay back, Hime. I'll handle this!"

"Gokudera-kun, no!" I exclaimed as I tried to stop him as he suddenly sent his bombs to my poor lightening guardian to be. "Lambo!" I exclaimed pushing Hayato to the ground as I ran right passed to save Lambo. Screaming as the bombs blew me slightly forward onto Lambo. "E-ettatata." I groaned in pain as Hayato stared on in shock.

"Hime!"

"That idiot." Reborn seemed to glare as I moved my body off the small child I had saved.

"Are you okay?" I worriedly asked as Lambo then started to cry loudly. Noting this I turned a sharp glare at Hayato making him flinch. "Go-ku-de-ra Ha-ya-to." I darkly began to say as my right hand man flinch back in fear.

"Hi-hime-sama forgive me I didn't think he was so weak!"

"He's only five!" I shouted just as Hayato's eyes widen from the sight of something behind me.

"Hime-sama look out."

"Huh?" I blinked in shock just as I heard the familiar sound of an explosion as pink smoke flew all around me. "Kyah!"

"Hime-sama!" Hayato yelled as I stood in shock in the pink smoke.

(Chibi Nami- Hayato's point of view!)

"Hime-sama!" I couldn't help but call out in worry as I watched the pink smoke from the stupid cows bazooka consume her. I could hear her coughs for air as she sat in the smoke, and I knew I had to do something to save my boss. But before I could even move my stupid legs the shadowy figure of a man carrying another figure started to appear through the smoke. "What the?" I felt my eyes widen as I noticed a slightly familiar teen wearing a black cow printed trimmed shirt carrying hime out of the smoke as he gently set her down with a frown.

"Yare, yare. You should be more careful Vongola-chan." I felt my anger start to boil at this man's words, they were leaking with seduction as he suddenly pulled out an old looking inhaler that looked similar to the one hime had to carry. "Here, before your lungs become too damaged." He smoothly said as Hime quickly allowed the man to place the pump in her mouth as she inhaled the medicine inside.

"L-lambo…" Hime breath out confusedly as that stupid man smiled down at her seductively. I swear I was going to blow him up!

"It's okay Nami-chan. You got me just in time to save me from stupidera." Why that no good! Wait, hold on did he just say he was the stupid cow! "I'm so glad I can thank you for taking care of my once crybaby self. The you and the future simple won't allow me anymore."

"It's okay." Hime smiled making my anger soar! As I noticed it was one of those smiles she only gave me, the stupid baseball idiot, and that lawn head whenever she watched him from afar. Why couldn't that smile only belong to me!? I almost growled hating the fact that all these guys were trying to muscle they way into Hime's life. "I'm just more surprised you turn out so hot and hansom as a young adult." I heard hime giggle making my jaw drop and my heart almost snap in two. Did she like smooth guys!?

"Yare, yare. Still teasing me I see, that's not very fair nee-san."

"Well, it's not very fair that you're here yet have yet to explain how that is." Hime seemed to tease smiling as I continued to watch their interaction.

"That's all thanks to the ten year bazooka."

"Ten year bazooka?"

"It's a well-used weapon in the Bovino family." Reborn-san began to explain as the stupid cow suddenly hugged hime-sama closely as he cut off Reborn-san.

"A person hit with the 10 year bazooka will be replaced with themselves from 10 years in the future. But…" The stupid cow sighed as he cuddled Hime-sama even more. (Anyone else hear growling) "It only lasts for five minutes."

"So you'll be gone any minute now." Hime actually sadly asked as she stared up at the stupid cow worriedly.

"That's right. But before I go…"

(Chibi-dera- Hime-sama's point of view)

Watching as Lambo suddenly stood up to face Reborn I watched as the poor boy had once again introduced himself to Sparta tutor, while he himself ignored him. Which then led to me once again holding a crying Lambo in my arms as he had failed to gain Reborns respect… again… In the end, Lambo hadn't changed at all. Except he now cried to me when he got hurt it seemed.

So now here I was sitting on the roof, looking down at my poisoned lunch that my mama putting it on my lap as I placed a heart shaped bento in between Takeshi and Hayato

(Chibi-yama- Normal view)

Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't help but stare in confusion as they noticed the hot pink lunch before then.

"Well… What are you waiting for dig in!" Nami happily said as she sat patiently waited for the two boys to open the lunch.

"Huh, what's this for Nami?"

"Can't you tell you baseball idiot, it's a lunch." Gokudera shouted as Nami giggled.

"It's no ordinary lunch you know, it's a friendship lunch I made with all my love for you guys." Nami admitted wanting nothing more than to die when she noticed the blushes on her friend's faces. "Too much."

"Of course Hime-sama anything you cook must be delicious!" Gokudera stuttered as the black haired teen beside him laugh.

"Hahaha, lets dig in."

Unwrapping the small bento the two blushed as they noticed the cute array of food that sat in the bento. From octopus looking hot dogs, to boiled egg creatures, steamed boil veggies, and sweet dumplings.

"Wow Nami, did you really make this all for us." Yamamoto gapped as he felt his stomach rumble at the meal before him.

"Uh, huh. It's my way of thanking you for being one of my first few friends." Nami shyly admitted as the two teens grabbed a piece in the meal and took a bite.

"Wah, it's so good!"

"Hime-sama's cooking is truly heaven on earth!"

The two teen praised making Nami smile, "Thank goodness, I thought Mama's lessons had gone to waste on me for a second there."

"Hime-sama's kaa-san thought her."

"Uhuh." Nami nodded as she started to unwrap her own lunch, "She's been teaching how to cook ever since she learned my dream."

"Your dream…?" Yamamoto politely asked as he and Gokudera both looked up at the shy girl in slight shock.

"Uhuh, it may sound weird but… My dream is to someday be a good house wife and mother just like my mama." Nami admitted making both boys blush as they suddenly imagined and older dressed in homely clothes holding and infant in her arms smiling at them.

'Welcome home dear.' Both boys chocked on their meals at this.

"Eh? Are you both okay, were the eggs too salty?" Nami worriedly asked just as she opened her luch and the deadly fumes of Bianchi's poison cooking broke loose. "Kyah!"

"T-that is…"

"It's better if you don't eat that. You'll go straight to heaven in one bite." Reborn said suddenly appearing above Nami as she put the meal aside.

"Reborn! Why was my meal suddenly poisoned?!" Nami exclaimed just as Reborn looked up at the roof's door.

"You'd have to ask her, come on out Bianchi."

And with that the door suddenly open to reveal a blushing Bianchi as Nami suddenly stood up shouting. "The beautiful woman from this morning!"

"Aniki…" Gokudera weakly gurgled out as he suddenly fell over being caught by a worried Nami.

"Hayato!"

"It's been a while, Hayato. I'm glad to see that you've finally found love." Bianchi admitted as she walked over to us.

"Wait so your Gokudera-kuns sister." Nami gapped as she was ignored y the older woman.

"Ciaossu Bianchi."

"Reborn." Bianchi suddenly blushed again as bad as a school girl as she started to play with a strand of her hair quietly. "I've come to take you back Reborn. Let's do some large scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld." Bianchi almost seemed to cue as Yamamoto tried to help Nami wake Gokudera.

"Speak to me Gokudera-kun!"

"I think he's really out of it."

"I told you before Bianchi, I have the job of raising Tsunami now."

"Poor Reborn! That means that if the 10th doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!" Bianchi accused as she pointed a finger at Nami only to stop as she for some reason notice sparkles around the young soon to be boss and her right hand man.

"Please 'Hayato'-kun, don't die!" (She actually said don't go into the light Gokudera)

"Hime." (And he was actually passed out gurgling)

"I… I can't kill her though. The woman my brother loves." Bianchi cried making Yamamoto and Nami look at the woman as though she were insane.

"Huh?!"

"But, I can't let my poor Reborn-kun suffer. So I'll try to make it as painless and quick as possible."

"Hold on! Couldn't you just move in with Reborn at my place?" Nami suggested making Bianchi's eyes widen.

"You'd do that for me." Bianchi said eyes suddenly sparkling as she suddenly hugged the smaller brunette in a tight hug ( making her drop Hayato). "You truly are a pure woman who understands love. I will assist Reborn-kun with you in any way I can."

"Eh?!"

"Congratulations Tsuna you just got a great allie."

"How the hell does that work?!"

(Chibi Ryohei- LATER TO THE EXTREME SAWADAS POINT OF VIEW!)

I swear I'm fucking up this whole show, or manga, whatever the fuck we're following I'm fucking it up! Wasn't Bianchi suppose to try and kill me! Now she thinks me and Hayato are all love dovey for each. THIS IS SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!

"Hm, it looks like the nurse isn't here." Takeshi noted as we finished placing Hayato down in the school bed. "I'll go look for one."

"Please do." I nodded as I watched Takeshi leave before I turned to Reborn.

"Anyways, why is Gokudera's aniki even here, and why did I have to let her stay with us so she wouldn't kill me?!"

"She's called poison scorpion Bianchi, she's a free hitman. Her special skill is poison cooking, where she creates food filled with poison. She is also my lover."

"Pedophilia much!" I exclaimed just as Hayato weakly opened his eyes.

"Please forgive me, hime…"

"Gokudera-kun!" I exclaimed quickly getting down by his side. "Don't speak, just rest okay."

"But, hime… I've showed you something so shameful. Whenever I see my sisters face…."

"You don't need to explain Goku-kun, please just rest."

"No, I… when I turned six…. We held many lavish parties in our castle… I was supposed to have a piano recital in front of everyone… and that was when my sister first baked cookies for me. I later realized that my sister had the ability to make anything she cooked into poison cooking. Of course, the performance was a total wreck. But the thing is… My father was very pleased and increased the number of my recitals…"

"And Bianchi cooked more food for yah, and you ended up becoming dramatized from the experiences "I pretty much confirmed as Gokudera sighed.

"Yes, every time I see her, my stomachaches and now… You have to care for her or else she'll try to exterminate you." Gokudera sadly sighed as I smiled.

"Don't worry Gokudera-kun, I can handle having your sister around. If anything I more worried about you."

"Me?" Gokudera asked a bit shocked.

"Of course, you must be feeling really sick cause of seeing her. So as a reward for being so honest with me and for trusting me with your past I'll bring you a surprise in a small bit…"

"A surprise…? Hime you don't have to—"

"Sh! It's a surprise and that's final!" I giggled in a singing song voice before I ran out the room to the culinary class to join the other girls in making cakes.

(Chibi Yamamoto- Hahaha my point of view)

It was kinda lonely standing by myself in class with Gokudera or Nami. It was too bad Gokudera that Gokudera got a stomachache today of all days. The girls are giving their cakes to a boy of their chose today, and at the thought I grinned as I thought of Nami cooking. I couldn't wait to try her cake… I wonder if it's selfish of me to be happy to be getting to eat Nami's cake all by myself.

"Today we'll give the cakes we made in home economics class…"

"To the guys!" The girls all said as the guys around me jumped in glee.

"Gokudera-kun ain't here."

"Do you want mine, Yoshimoto-kun?"

"I hope Yamamoto-kun will take mine."

Huh, I don't see—

"Yama-kun!" Nami's voice suddenly came as I noticed a small blob of brown jumping up and down from behind the crowd of girls as she struggled to move through the group of girls. "Hey! Excuse me! Pardon me! Tuna-fish trying to swim here!" I laughed as I heard her call herself a tuna fish. But as soon as she even got to getting out of the crowd I notice a pair of legs suddenly trip Nami sending her forward.

"Kyah!"

"Nami!"

"Tsuna-chan!"

Running over to her quickly I could hear light snickers as I heard many of the whispers that were directed to Nami.

"What a klutz."

"She was so peppy about giving Yamamoto and Gokudera her cake."

"It must have been filled with poison."

"Probably worse than dirt."

"Like a Dame-Nami could even cook."

I don't know why. But, I felt really mad. I wanted to shout and yell, I really did… But before I could…

"Gomen." Nami's voice cheerfully giggled as she looked up, face cover in chocolate cake. "I must have tripped over my feet again. We can go back to the class to get more if you don't mind the walk." Her smile just…. Seemed to calm me down.

"Ahahaha." I laughed, using my fingers to scrape some of the cake off before I taste it shocking many. "Sure." I laughed not feeling angry anymore, cause I knew she wasn't crying so I could keep my smile.


	6. Target 3:2-Test! Skylark on the prowl?

Not the true owner of KHR, Only this femTsunas personality, so please enjoy the 59x27x80 while it lasts… cause this coupling will only get bigger

Gokudera Hayato was pissed, no he was beyond that, he was about to explode!

"Ehehehe, stop. I told you it's not like that." Nami giggiled as she lightly shoved Yamamoto from a few, more than a few, feet away from said bomber as he watch the baseball player and hime as they talked.

"Oh, then why are you so sleep than. If you're staying up all night studying and me and Gokudera lunch you stop and let yourself rest." Yamamoto lightly teased with worry in his tone as he noticed slight bangs under the brunette's eyes.

"Mo," Nami huffed, "I'm fine Yama-kun, and I told you I've just been a bit busy with everything. I have to with Lambo, do homework, study, and help around the house. It's a full time job, besides I don't mind making you and Goku-kun lunches, it's a great stress relief and I usually cook to much food anyways so there's no harm done." Nami pouted cutely making the dark hair athlete smile as he slung a arm around the girls shoulders.

"Hahaha, Nami really is a house wife. Ne, wanna be mines when we grow up."

"Eh?!"

"Hahah, just kidding!" Yamamoto laugh never noticing the killer intent directed towards him as he continued to lead Nami to school.

Though Gokudera was not one happy camper, he glared in both jealousy and anger at the idiot his boss had decided to befriend, as he crushed his pack of cigarettes. 'Damn that baseball bastard! Being all clingy to Hime!' Gokudera mentally growled as he watched from his vantage point some yards away now. It's not like it was his bosses fault, no never would it be his sweet angel goddess of a hime's (You know he thinks this) fault. She was so pure and innocent, she was just being her usual kind self. She wasn't in fault at all, it was all that idiots fault for making the hime pity and worry over him.

"Reborn-san. Are you really planning to let that Baseball idiot in the family?" Gokudera almost growled from around his smoke as Reborn stood quietly beside him.

"I thought Tsuna made it evident that she wanted him in the family." Reborn smirkingly said, more proud of his students ability to form a family in such a short time then he truly let on.

"Wha! But…" Looking over at his boss the silverette fumed as he noticed her smile again as the dark haired teen made her laugh once again. "Damn him~~!" Gokudera growled the pack in his hands just about turned to dust as he throw them to the floor before he turned an angered look at the small infant. "Please rethink about it Reborn-san! I object to someone so rude and disrespectful entering the family!" Gokudera exclaimed the sudden thought of his precious boss appearing with her homemade cake a few days ago with that idiot flashing through his mind.

"Zzzz…"

'He won't listen to me…!' Gokudera deadpanned just as he noticed the small infant asleep with his eyes open. Though unknowest to this bomber his boss was quiet worried.

"Mo, Yama-kun do you think Goku-kuns okay. He still hasn't shown up." Nami worriedly asked just as she was about to put on her shoes shrieking in pain as she pulled out her feet.

"Eh? What's wrong Na—" Yamamoto froze as a drop of red fell. Blood, Yamamoto could see blood through Nami's white stockings as a small thumb tacks puncturing the bottom of her foot. "What happen?"

"Ow,ow,ow. It must have been Miki and her friends, I thought everything was too peaceful." Nami mumbled leaning against the shoe lockers as she tried to pull the tacks painfully out. "OW, OW, OW!"

"Hold on Nami, let me." Yamamoto seriously said shocking the small brunette as he bent down slightly to gently pull out the tacks from Nami foot as she bit her bottom lip in pain.

"I can't seem to get used to this prank no matter how many times they do it." Nami slightly whinned catching Yamamoto's fullest attention as he suddenly started to glare at the tacks he was pulling out.

'Has Nami really been this mistreated by everyone… Why hasn't she told anyone about this?' The dark haired teen wondered as he got up finally after pulling all five tacks out. His usually happy mocha eyes as hard as steel. 'I don't want anyone to hurt Nami.'

"Yama-kun…?" Nami tearfully blinked, not noticing the tension in Yamamoto's form through her pain tear filled eyes as the baseball teen quickly put up his best facade (it means fake face or mask) and laughed.

"There, all gone. Though I think we need to get you to the nurse and get your foot bandaged, can you hop?" Nodding Nami took the teens arm as he assisted her to the nurse, a pair of steel grey eyes going unnoticed as he watched the whole thing with narrowed cold eyes.

(Chibi-Nami- Later)

"Hey, hey Gokudera… What's up with calling me out and doing a silent stare down?" Yamamoto laughed as he and Gokudera stood silently by themselves in a location away from a still recovering Nami; said female being with Kyoko as they tried to keep Hana from exploding on a certain group of girls as they tried to eat in peace inside the class.

'What a pathetic idiot… He couldn't even keep hime safe from those stupid fangirls of his.' (Male Tsuna- Wait aren't Miki and her friends apart of his fan club too./ Me- He don't know that./ Nami- True.) Gokudera mentally scoffed, slightly blaming himself for not being with his hime to make sure her shoes were tackless like he should have.

"You should drink some milk. Frustration is usually caused by lack of calcium." (Nami- You know he's right./ Me- Who asked you!) Yamamoto informed never taking note of the annoyed look Gokudera gained as he turned away pulling out his bombs.

"Yama-kun! Go-kun!" Nami's voice suddenly came from nowhere as she suddenly ran up to them Reborn in her arms.

"Huh? Nami and the kid? What are you two doing here, shouldn't you be resting?" Yamamoto asked as Reborn jumped out of Nami's arms before she could speak.

"I'm not a kid. I'm Reborn the Vongola family hitman." Reborn said introducing himself properly as Nami almost freaked.

'THAT IDIOT REBORN, HE KNOWS TAKESHI THINKS THIS IS ALL A GAME WHY FUEL IT!'

"Hahahaha. I see. Well, I apologize." Yamamoto laughed making Nami anime fall. "It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age."

"Not really. You're going to join Vongola too."

"Reborn don't pull him in so deep!" Nami almost scolded as Yamamoto smiled up at her.

"Ma, ma, it's okay Nami I don't mind playing."

'He still thinks it's a game!?'

"The boss or hime is Tsunami."Reborn explained being picked up on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Really, what a good choice of person." Yamamoto smiled making Nami blush as she had a Hinata (from naruto) moment.

"Oh, um… I'm not that good of choice. Really." Nami shyly replied as she twiddled with her fingers due to sudden timidness making Gokudera angrier.

"No way Nami's the best. Let me in the Vongola family… Hi-me-chan."

"To much!" Nami squeaked covering her now redden face as Gokudera cursed a string of Italian, and Japanese curses under his breath.

"First you have to pass the entrance test."

"Oh, and what am I supposed to do?"

"Just know now if you don't pass you can't enter the family. It equals death."

"Reborn!?" Nami exclaimed knowing where all of this was going.

"Hahaha you're seriously funny. I like you."

'Can't he be serious more often?'

"The test is easy. Simply dodge the attacks." Reborn then explained as he held out two silent pistols."

"Heii!" Nami shrieked, almost dying from the mere fact she sounded like Tsuna as she watched the two get started.

"We'll start now. Knives." Reborn said throwing knives at Yamamoto as he almost didn't dodge them on time.

"W—wait, Reborn! Please can't Yamamoto just join without all this whatever!?" Nami exclaimed stepping up in front of Yamamoto as Gokudera only smirked darkly.

'Kill him, kill him.'

"Wait up, Nami. Let me stick around this is actually fun. Much different from when us boys used to play with wooden swords and save the damsel in distress." Yamamoto smiled down at the worried brunette.

"If you're that worried then fine. He'll now have to protect you as well as dodge all my attacks." Reborn smirked making Nami gap.

"What?!"

"Sounds good come one Nami, I'll carry you." Yamamoto grinned as Nami just grabbed his hand and started to run.

"Get your head in the test Yamamoto-kun, this isn't all fun and games!" Nami shouted as she pulled the teen as fast as she could shocking both him and Gokudera.

Getting a serious look Yamamoto nodded with a smirk as he suddenly was the one leading Nami, "Then I'll just lead the way.

"He's got skill's from training in baseball. His reflexes are great." Reborn complemented making Gokudera grind his teeth.

"Is that so…"

"You okay back there!" Yamamoto asked as the two continued to run.

"Ha-hai!"

"Hahaha, but toys these days sure are realistic." Yamamoto laughed as Nami only sweat dropped.

'Is it bad of me to want to beat him with a news paper and scold him like a dog for thinking these things sometimes…. Maybe…. At least I don't try to kill him (coughcough GOKUDERA coughcough)"

"Next weapon is a bow-gun."

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Found you Reborn!"

"Now what?"

"Eh?! Lambo!" Nami shouted, 'I forgot he was in this chapter.'

"I'M LAMBO FROM THE BOVINO FAMILY! I'M LAMBO WHO CAME TO JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL EVEN WHEN HE'S FIVE YEARS OLD!" Lambo exclaimed from his place high above, and away, from Reborn, Nami and the gang.

"Not the stupid cow again…" Gokudera growled now really about to blow as Reborn only ignored Lambo.

"Continue."

"Woah."

"Kyah!"

The two teens shouted as they were once again forced to run around and dodge Reborns attacks.

"Ga ma ne." Lambo began to chant before he remembered something. "Oh yeah! The boss from Italy sent Lambo who's working hard a weapon." Lambo said reaching side his hair for his new only to pull it out shouting, "Missile lancher! DIE REBORN!"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?!" Nami exclaimed as she and Yamamoto barely missed the missiles.

"Darn, lacked ten more meters."

"Phew." Yamamoto sighed before he smirked seriously making Nami blush. "Looks like if I take easy I won't be able to pass.

'He just had an epiphany now…' Nami thought before glaring at Reborn with her best glare making Yamamoto blink in shock as Gokudera shivered. "Reborn end this now! I think he's proven he's good enough don't you.!"

"Nope, machine gun."

"YOU'RE A MASICUS YOU KNOW THAT!" Nami shouted running away with Yamamoto as fast as they could.

"Gokudera you can loosen, too.

"! But…"

"Think about killing Yamamoto and do it."

Suddenly smirking at this Gokudera pulled out a set of his bombs as he looked back at his running boss and Yamamoto. 'Oh… that's too bad then. Since Reborn-san did suggest it…' Gokudera thought before he called out, "Hime!"

"Heke." Nami blinked looking back only to almost trip at what she saw.

'Dodge it please' Gokudera motioned winking as Nami's eyes twitched.

'Like hell I throwing Yamamoto under the bust that just cruel!' Nami thought before her eyes caught sight of adult Lambo where her Lambo had been. "And he switched."

"Next Rocket missile."

"Die."

"Thunder set!"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL GANGING UP ON US?!" Was the last thing Nami was able to scream as the attacks all flew towards her and Yamamoto.

"What the…" 'NAMI!' Yamamoto quickly thought turning to face the wide eyed brunette girl as he quickly jumped to shield her .

"TAKESHI!"

!BOMB!

'Oh crap, hime…!' Gokudera thought mind racing as he ran towards the explosion. "Hime! Are you alright, speak to me hime-sama!"

"They're there." Reborn pointed out calmly as the smoked cleared to show slouched Yamamoto protecting a coughing Nami in his arms.

"That… was close."

"I'll….. Say…" Nami coughed as Gokudera quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare inhaler for his boss.

Stopping for a sec as he looked up, "Oi, baseball idiot catch." Gokudera shouted throwing the inhaler straight to Yamamoto who caught it seriously with his healed hand, before his eyes widen as he realized what it was and quickly gave it to Nami. "Keep it. You did a good job." Gokudera smirked, not the least bit jealous at the moment as he watched the baseball idiot help his bass breath. "You protected hime, so I have no choice but to admit you into the family. Keep that close for her just in case. Just remember I'm the right arm, you can keep the useless left."

"Useless?!" Yamamoto exclaimed before he smirked seriously. "Maybe to you, but I'm not withdrawing from being Nami's right arm. How about you be the left instead."

"The fuck? THEN YOUR NOISE HAIR!"

"Huh? Then your snot!"

'The hell are they doing…' Nami thought as she stared at the scene before her before she notice the time on her wrist watch. "Ah, Yama-kun your club practice it's…"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Nami. I'll see you guys and the kid around kay."

"Ciao."

"Uh, good luck."

"Che, baseball idiot."

Unknowest to the teens a silent skylark watched from the roof the whole scene as his watched down with a shadowed face at the things that had happen.

"Sawada, Tsunami…" The skylark smirked as he continued to stare down at the scene with crossed arms. "What are you herbivore…"


	7. Target 4- MY FANGIRL AND PREDATOR

Don't own Khr, but this fem-tsuna is mine. Please enjoy! Also enjoy this song as The Reborn Sky's opening theme for the first season.

Harukaze LOVER SONG by Cherryblossom

Please enjoy and tell me what you think ^_^

Have I ever mention Haru scares me. No really she does, she first gonna hate me, she stalked Reborn, and then suddenly be all YOUR MY TRUE LOVE! No! I may be bisexual when it comes to relationships and shit, gender should never stop love, but I don't think Haru ever really liked me, er Tsuna until way later on. Most her love was probably a hero complex that came due to the fact, he, and I who will, saved her. So I'm hoping to stop this, and have her see me only as a friend, not that I don't think she's a nice girl but she's not my type…. Is it wrong to be thinking all this now when I'm still suffering from Mukuro nightmares?

"Hello."

"Ciaossu."

And here she is, standing on a house stone fence… Kami have mercy on me.

"My name Myuura Haru." Haru said completely ignoring me so why am I still here?

"I know. You follow us a lot when we're going to school." Reborn nonchalantly answered as Haru's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Excuse me but why are you here?" I politely asked getting Haru out of her day dream as she leaned in close to Reborn and I.

"Um, well, will you both be my friends?" Huh?! Okay wasn't she supposed to target Reborn! Why was I brought into this?!

"Sure."

"HAHI!" She squealed as she swayed off the wall before landing on her feet in a weird pose. "I did it!" She exclaimed before suddenly doing what I called a Hyuuga Hinata as she held her hands close to her chest. Maybe I could play off what Reborn say next after this… "It might be a little fast, but can I squeeze you like this?" And so she hugged herself as though she was holding a lover.

"Don't be so friendly with me." Reborn warned as he pulled out his gun. "I'm a hitman, you see."

"Reborn! Have you been hanging around Gokudera-kun again?!" I exclaimed hopping Haru wouldn't slap me. Okay maybe putting Gokudera out like that wasn't nice, BUT IT JUST CAME OUT, SHE'LL HATE HIM ANYWAY, or secretly like him and not want to admit it like all Goharu fans say she does. Is it weird I just felt a pang in my chest at the thought?

"Hahi!? Who's Gokudera?" Haru angrily shouted as I laughed nervously. "He must be terrible! Teaching a poor baby such things. Babies are angelic, with hearts of purest white!" Not Reborn, his is grey more likely I thought just as she started to shake me."Why are you allowing that beast to destroy their sweet purity with his rotten heart?" Maybe I should have just tooken the slap.

"It's not her fault, she's just as innocent as I." Reborn lied smirking as Haru blinked in surprise.

"Innocent…?"

"Oh would you look at the time, I should hurry before Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun start to worry. Come along Reborn!" I shouted not letting Haru really think much into Reborns words as I grabbed my infant tutor and ran off. "Bye Haru-chan!" I exclaimed running as face as I could cursing at Reborn for lying like that

(Chibi Kyoko- At school)

I watched as Hayato was called to stand up in our math class , my body slumped on my desk as I knew what my grade would be.

"Gokudera Hayato-kun. You got one hundred points on the math test." The teacher praised as everyone in the room oh'd in awe.

"I'm so glad you passed, Go-kun." I honestly admired, wishing I had some skills when it came to stupid mathematics.

"Nah, this much is easy." Hayato modestly as he walked past me just as the teacher called me… only me.

"Sawada Tsunami."

"Heke?" I squeaked as I stood up blushing, please tell me I didn't get worst then Takeshi.

"I'm very proud of you Sawada, you gained seventy points this time." The teacher kindly said making jump up and down in glee as Hana and Kyoko smiled at me.

"Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoko, Hana, I did it. I did it! I actually got a passing grade!" I cheered as Kyoko and Hana giggled at my glee

"Good job Tsuna-chan."

"Looks like you did it Sawada."

"Way to go Nami!" Takeshi laughed as Hayato grinned for me.

"Of course Hime-sama."

Getting my test I was so happy I actually passed, I think I'll even reward Reborn by making something special for helping me so much. Taking a seat it was only then that I realized Takeshi's name hadn't been called. Shit.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Yup."

"Twenty points. You will be getting extra homework for failing the test."

He actually failed while I passed! You know, I think the real Tsuna just didn't pay as much attention to Reborns lessons as I do, I mean I usually get a zero in math, yet I jumped to a 70, of course after some time. "Your work needs to be submitted tomorrow. You must get all the questions correct or you'll fail." The teacher said making me gasp in fear as I looked worriedly over at a slightly blushing Takeshi as he gave me a side glance. Was it me or was Takeshi a bit embarrassed at the fact he was called out in front of me.

(DING DONG DIN DONG)

"Come over my house!" I seriously said as me, Takeshi, and Hayato all sat together on the roof to eat lunch.

"Huh?" Yamamoto exclaimed in confusion as he stopped eating his lunch to look at me in surprised along with a freaked Gokudera, he actually spit out his food.

"I want you and Gokudera-kun to come over my house so you can study properly. I may not be that good at math but I'd love to help you Yama-kun, and Go-kun is so smart I'm sure if we worked together we could help you pass math. I mean it must be hard to study when your also practicing all the time for baseball and hanging out with little old Dame me, you don't have much time to study right?"

"Ahahaha, are serious Nami?"

"Of course she's serious baseball idiot. But why help him hime-sama it's his fault for not studying."

"Gokudera-kun!" I sternly said making him flinch, "You know Yama-kun is busy. Saying it's his fault for loving Baseball is like saying it's your fault you played piano." I snapped making Gokudera bow his head in shame.

"Gomen Hime, it won't happen again."

"Good, then you'll all come over my house for a study date right." I smiled most likely being bi-polar as I never notice the two teens blushes at my words.

(Chibi Go-kun – At Hime-samas house)

(Ding dong)

"Ara! Come in." Sawada Nana said as she opened the door to her house with glee at the sight of the two, 'Boy friends' (Nami/Tsuna- MAMA!/ Me- hehehehe) of her little hime-chan.

"S-sorry to intrude." Gokudera stuttered, this actually being the first time he met the mother Sawada.

"Konnichiwa!" Yamamoto grinned, happy to meet the elder Sawada woman as she smiled at the two. Walking inside the home no one noticed the sneaking (not) Haru peaking from over the corner into the yard.

"Some of the girls friends came! Could one of them be Gokudera? Dirty-looking guys are gathering together." She accused, as inside the house both teens blushed as they notice a yellow sundress, sweat shirt wearing Nami smiling at them with twin tuna hair clips in her hair.

'Ka-kawaii.' The two boys thought

"Konnichiwa Go-kun, Yama-kun."

"Good afternoon hime!" Gokudera bowed as Yamamoto laughed.

"Hahaha hi Nami."

"You two just go on up my doors open and Reborns inside so you'll know which one it is easy. I'll be right up with some snacks and we can start kay. Until then make yourselves at home." Nami explained pointed up the stairs as she walked back into the kitchen allowing the two teens to go up the stairs to her room.

"Hahaha, Nami really looked cute huh Gokudera?"

"Baseball idiot don't talk about hime like that!" Gokudera growled just as the two entered the room stopping when they notice the clean well kept organize room that belong to their boss, where a silent Reborn sat impatiently.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto." Reborn greeted.

"Hahaha, hi kid."

"Good afternoon Reborn-san."

"Where's Dame-Tsuna, she told me she had a surprise for me and to wait up here, I'm not a patient man." Reborn stated just as a smiling Nami stepped out behind the two boys.

"Gomen. I need to make sure your reward was ready." Nami admitted as she held a tray of four white bowls filled with a dark colored jelly like substance.

"Eh? What's that Nami?" Yamamoto curiously asked as he followed Nami in alongside Gokudera.

"Have a seat first and I'll tell you." Nami teased as she stood watching as the teens sat down. "Now, as a reward to my great torture I mean tutor. I decided to make a Japanese treat that I'm sure you'll all enjoy." Nami warmly grinned as she set the bowls before the three boys. "Coffee jelly, I know it's not Tiramisu but I'm sure you'll like this Reborn."

"Eh? Hime-sama knows about Tiramisu." Gokudera gasped as Nami giggled.

"Yah, well you see. I've always loved the Italian culture so I've don't research on Italy and its culture a lot. I'm only guessing but if Reborn has a favorite dish it has to be Tiramisu." I lied, actually reading a fanfic once that had this, well the Tiramisu, not the Coffee jelly, but I believe the author had been on to something.

"I'm surprised you figured that out, not even Bianchi knows my love for Tiramisu. So how'd you figure it out?"

"For espresso lovers I believe they say." Nami smirked gaining a narrowed eyed look from Reborn.

"And how do I know you didn't poison mine."

"Hmm," Nami hummed before she grabbed a spoon and fed herself some of Reborns Coffee jelly. "Enough proof." Nami grinned making Reborn shadow his face with his fedora.

"Idiot."

Clapping her hands together Nami giggled, "Let's get started then."

And so the three students began the study started to study kept a steady eye on his student. His coffee jelly slowly eaten and then forgotten as he watched his student help her friends out best she could.

'She truly is a sky…' Reborn thought as the memory of a blue haired smiling woman flashed before his eyes in the place of his student for a split second before he almost felt his eyes widen at the illusion of an older Nami clouded his visions for a split second before her 13 year old self returned. 'What… did I just see…'

"Mo~! This helps a lot. Go-kun is so smart." Nami almost coed as Gokudera felt pride and Yamamoto felt a pang of jealousy.

"Surprisingly." Yamamoto decided to tease as Nami giggled at his words and Gokudera snapped at him.

"Shut up. If it helps hime then I Gokudera Hayato will do anything! Especially if it helps hime become a mafia boss." Gokudera practically yelled as Nami sighed.

"Mo, I just want to be a house wife!" Nami exclaimed loudly pouting knowing that Haru was most likely listening from outside her open window.

"This is not good, Reborn-chan are is in a good environment with those boys. How can he just stay with that girl?" Haru glared before she decided to try and sneak in. "Don't worry Reborn-chan, Haru is coming." Haru whispered just as a hand landed on her shoulders. "Hahi?!" Turning around Haru was not shocked to see the kind Nana as she had suddenly returned from the store.

"Ara. Are you one of Tsu-chans friends?" Nana kindly asked.

"No, I'm her rival. I came to rescue Reborn-chan." Haru admitted making Nana smile in denseness.

"Oh, Reborn-kun."

Back inside Nami stared in utter aw as Yamamoto quickly wrote down his answers for his homework down.

"Eh, Yama-kun is so cool." Nami admired making Gokudera almost snap his pencil as Yamamoto looked up with a proud smile.

"Once I read the textbook, I found out it was pretty easy."

"Eh?! Yama-kun's so cool!" Nami giggled actually admiring the boy before her as Gokudera snap.

"Let me see that!" Snatching the paper from the baseball player Gokudera eyes narrowed at what he saw, "I-it's all right."

"Yay! Yama-kun, maybe you should come over to study with me more often." Nami cheered making the baseball player grin as he blushed.

"Hahaha, sure. Though I didn't get question seven, though." Yamamoto admitted making Gokudera laugh in joy.

"Hahahaha You're still an idiot, Yamamoto! Right, hime?" Gokudera asked before flinching as he noticed the cold glare Nami was giving him as she looked away.

"Hmph, not every ones perfect Gokudera-kun."

'She gave him/me the cold shoulder!' Yamamoto and Gokudera both thought as Reborn smirked at his students act.

"Go on Yama-kun why don't you tell us what question 7 is and we can help you solve it." Nami kindly said to Yamamoto as she sat closer to her lift hand man making Gokudera turn to stone as his soul seemed to be trying to float out of his open mouth.

"Hahaha sure, it says 'If you had a stack of 100 sheets of 11.5cm squared papers, that are dropped together from a height of three meters, prove that when they fall to the ground, the stack will not fall apart'." Yamamoto read as Nami hummed.

"Well that's easy, even a monkey could figure this out." Nami admitted remembering how she understood this question way before the answer had been given in the series, Reborns eyes filling with an unknown emotion as he smirked at his student.

"Eh, so Nami's that smart.

"Hime-sama is so cool!

"Here's some food!" Haru suddenly exclaimed as she entered the room shocking the three teens.

"Eh?! How did you get into my house!?" Nami exclaimed as she stood up suddenly to point at Haru.

"I'm making sure there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan!" Haru glared making Nami flinch.

"Was it really necessary to dress up, you could have just knocked you know." Nami deadpanned as she stared at the darker brunette in wonder. "Though…" Nami began gaining both boys and Reborns attention. "That reminds me that I still have to make my costume for the next Naruto and Bleach conventions." Nami grinned almost making the boys anime fall as they stared at her in shock.

"I forgot you were a cosplayer." Reborn muttered more to himself as the other boys just stared at the grinning teen girl

"Nami cosplays?"

"Hime-sama…?"

Placing the drinks down on the small round table, Haru glared at Nami as she calmly took a sip of her drink. Yamamoto giving a small side glance at the other girl, "I didn't know Nami knew someone from Midori Middle School."

"Well actually we just met today. The funny thing is I tried to enter the all girl school but was rejected cause of my grades." Nami admitted making Gokudera and Yamamoto pale as they thank the gods that Nami hadn't been accepted into the private school.

'Idiots.' Reborn coldly thought watching the quad.

"But that probably means she can solve the problem." Yamamoto mention making Nami's heart break.

'Eh? But… I can answer at least this question why isn't he asking me.' Nami sadly thought feeling more useless then she usually did. "I guess so…"

"I understand. Then, if I'm able to solve the problem, you will never get involved with Reborn-chan ever again." Haru glared as Nami only smiled sadly.

"If Reborn agrees then I guess we have a deal." Nami said giving a side glance at Reborn as he ate more of the Coffee jelly Haru had brought up alongside with the drinks. She smiled warmly, 'At least he's enjoying my cooking.'

"Heh, sounds interesting." Gokudera sarcastically said as he held up Yamamoto's paper. "If you think you can solve it, then go ahead!"

Watching in silence Nami watched as Haru sent her a glare. "I've seen this problem before. I will defiantly solve it.

And so a few minutes passed and Reborn had started to clean his guns as Nami drew. "Just a little longer."

Another few hours passed, and Reborn was playing with Leon stretching him out in weird ways as Nami placed finishing touches on her picture with her pencil. "Almost there."

And then it was afternoon, both Gokudera and Yamamoto watching Nami with aw as she colored a picture of the two standing side by side with suites on as they now ignored Haru. "I can see it."

"Hm." Nami said looking up as the two teen boys pushed and shoved each other to get a better look at her forgotten note book of drawings. Nami watching as Reborn did a silly magic trick with Leon and his fedora making her giggle quietly.

Finally by the time it was dark Haru had finally given up as she shouted, "I'm sorry! I couldn't do it!"

"What was that, 'I can solve it!' you lying girl!" Gokudera accused as Haru looked up angrily.

"I never said I could solve it!"

"She's right." Nami quickly in putted being ignored.

"I said I could see it! And you're calling me a liar." Haru sobbed as Nami watched her worriedly.

"You shouldn't make her cry." Yamamoto defended as he gave Gokudera a similar cold shoulder as Nami had as Nami also gave the silver teen the cold shoulder.

"I hate men who make woman cry."

"A true mafia member treats a woman with respect." Reborn scolded as Gokudera flinch back at everyone's words before he frowned at the thought of his boss hating him.

"Ano… My bad." Gokudera began to apologize just as the green curtains in Nami room slid open to reveal a singing and dancing Lambo.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. I'm Lambo~." Lambo sang as Nami held in a squeal at the cuteness.

'Kyah! Lambo-kun just looks so cute shaking his little cow booty.' Nami though before she open her arms. "Ne, Lambo. Nee-san wants a hug and to share her sweets."

Blinking a bit at the new voice, Lambo turned to see a happily smiling Nami holding her arms open to him while Reborn face was shadowed darkly along with Gokudera. "Gahahahaha Lambo-sama wants Cookies so he can be hyper! When Lambo-sama get's hyper he gets sleepy." Lambo exclaimed running towards Nami only to be snatched up by Haru.

"Hahi! He's so cute!"

"I don't get it…" Gokudera mumbled as Nami smiled up to him.

"Go-kun, don't you know most woman love children. Why do you think fatherly men are usually the ones girls date." Nami explained making Gokudera and Yamamoto snap there gazes to her day dreaming face as she sighed in dream land. "I can't wait to get married and have a cute baby that looks like me or my darling danna-sama (husband in Japanese)." Nami admitted making the two teens blush as they imagined a adult Nami holding a child look alike of themselves smiling up at them.

'Danna-sama…' The dream Nami coed with flowers and sparkles all around her as her flushed face looked up at them with pump pink lips and half hooded eyes, making the two boys shot back with a noise bleed. "Gah!"

"Ne, Lambo-kun it's time for bed." Nami coed taking the small cow from Haru's hands as she lulled the small boy to sleep ignoring her two passed out and bleeding friends as Reborn glared at them.

'Idiots.'

"Maybe an adult can solve this!" Haru exclaimed as Nami finished giving water to the blood drained boys, happy that most the blood didn't stained her carpet as she looked back at Haru.

"Really, like who?"

"I have someone in mind. We were just in the kitchen together. She's called Bianchi-san" Haru explained making Nami pale.

"Go-kun shield the door!" Nami quickly shouted as the door stated to open.

"I brought some midnight snack." Bianchi said just as Gokudera started to close the door in her face. "Let me in."

"Hey."

"H-hi Bianchi." Nami stuttered as Gokudera struggled to keep her out.

"Hayato, you're taking the gender of your older sister too much into consideration." Bianchi suddenly said misreading Gokudera's true intent.

"N-no I'm not."Gokudera chocked out as he finally got the door closed locking it.

"You guys seem to get along so well."

"They/We don't." Nami deadpanned alongside a annoyed Gokudera just as the doorknob started to dissolve .

"My powerful dissolving sakura mocha." Bianchi said as she stood before Gokudera just as he fell over from his trauma.

(Chibi-anchi- Nami point of view)

From there things went downhill. Hayato was placed on my bed to recover though he was in great pain so I rubbed his stomach with some muscle cream I had for when I got cramps, while Takeshi seemed upset over something while Bianchi looked over the spare sheet of paper I gave her so she wouldn't destroy Yamamoto's work. Reborn getting dressed for bed as I finally decided to return my gaze to what was happening. "Since I'm the one who recommended Bianchi-san, if she solves it then I win." Haru said smiling as I sighed just about done with this stupid episode/chapter.

"Fine. But if she doesn't then I'll see if I can solve it. She won't solve it anyway." I scoffed making Haru glare at me.

"Hahi, yes she will, desu." Haru shouted just as Bianchi let out a sound of recognition.

"No, Nami's right." Bianchi said making Haru gasp. "I don't care about this! It has no love. It has nothing to do with me anyway." Bianchi snapped ripping the spare sheet to shreds as Yamamoto laughed.

"Good thing that's not my answer sheet."

"Told you it was best to give her the spare." I said before I smirked in victory. "And besides that it my turn." I said as Bianchi exited my room.

"Oh, then what's the answer desu." Haru pouted angrily as I turned to smile warmly at her and Yamamoto.

"Easy. Like I said monkeys could figure it out, you just need glue, tape, or staples to hold all the papers together. You could even use used gum as long as it kept the sheets together." I explained making the two's mouth fall open in shock as they caught on to what I was saying.

"Good job Tsuna." Reborn said suddenly jumping into my arms to look up at me. "You figured it out long before the others could give you a chance to answer yet you were patient I give you credit your skills as a boss are improving."

"But that also means I win and I keep my tutor." I actually happily said, the thought of losing Reborn being a very painful thought as I held Reborn close smiling.

"That's right. I'll tell you now, until I make Tsuna into the tenth mafia boss of the Vongola I cannot leave this house." Reborn explained to Haru as stared in shock.

"Mafia? Juudaime?" Haru mumbled just as I noticed Reborn had fallen asleep in my arms.

"It's very late, and since your done with your studying Yama-kun do you mind walking out along side Haru-san as I put Reborn to bed and tend to Go-kun till he's able to move." I respectfully asked a bit quietly to not disturb Reborn a Takeshi nodded in understanding.

"Sure Nami, it is pretty late. It was good hanging out with you though, lets do this again."

And with that the two left my home. That night Reborn slept on my bed alongside Hayato and Lambo as I laid on my futon on the floor for a bit before I fell asleep.

(The next day)

Was hell. I had to get up earlier than usual to wake up Hayato who blushed at the fact he slept in my bed all night before he finally left to get changed for school while I did the same with a one piece swim suit under my clothes for the events that would occur today. I could always lie to Reborn and say I was half asleep when I put it on, which wasn't a complete lie at least.

So as I walked to school tiredly I was surprise to see Haru suddenly appear before me only once I reached the bridge. Wasn't she supposed to chase me first.

"Nami-san."

"Who are you?" I said as Haru took of her,(shivers) pink helmet to look straight at me with a tired glare.

"It's Haru, who was thinking too much last night and wasn't able to sleep."

"Um…." I began raising a brow. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"If Reborn-chan is really a hitman and you're going to be a tenth generation mafia boss, then you must be really strong."

"I don't use violence unless to protect the weak or for self defense." I bluntly stated impassively as Haru's eyes widen somewhat in shock before she frowned and place her helmet back on. "Fine. Then if you win, then I'll accept everything. I won't complain about Reborn-chan's way of living! I ask you to fight!"

"No." I bluntly stated glaring at Haru to tell her I was serious though she only continued to attack me as I dodged her attacks a bit too easily compared to the real Tsuna. Yep, Tsuna should have just gibven into Reborn from the start like I had. "FRICKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" I finally shouted never noticingTakeshi or Hayato noticing my dilemma.

"HIME!" Huh, I looked over in fear at Hayato. "PLEASE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Kyah!" I screamed just in time to move over to Hayato's and Takeshi's side of the bridge as the bombs Hayato through blew up. Unfortunately making my skirt fly up from the blast and flashing my dark blue school bathing suit bottom to my two friends making them fall back in noise bleeds. Meh, there only boys I really can't blame them for this accident, or the fact they reacted as such.

Though you know what happen next. Haru fell in I got shot by the bullet shout "SAVE MY NEW FRIEND WITH MY DYING WILL!" and jumped into save Haru using my, not a bullets, but my swimming skills. As a tuna I should be able to swim after all. But so after saving Haru this is what happen much to my relief.

"I hope you learned a lesson Haru-chan."I scolded as I sat before the girl in my swimsuit Hayato and Takeshi refusing to look at me for some reason with blushes. "Haru-chan…?"

"RAWR I'LL SAVE MY FRIEND WITH MY DYING WILL!" Haru exclaimed making me almost smile in relief that she had caught onto my friendship request. "I thought only people on TV said such honest things like that. You're so kind!"

"Tsuna-chan." Kyoko said suddenly appearing alongside Hana.

"Ah, Yoko-chan, Hana it's good to see you." I nervously laughed as Hana gave me a stern look.

"Nami, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hehehe, you know making new friends. Isn't that right Haru-"

"Haru-san loves Nami-chan! Haru-san wishes to be Nami-chans friend!" Haru shouted suddenly glomping me.

"Eh?!" I exclaimed fearing the worst.

"Nami-chan is Haru's new idol desu!" Oh, okay that's better I thought before I sneezed. I sneezed making Haru, Takeshi, and Hayato freak.

"Ah! Nami you need to dry up fast!" I know that.

"Hime-sama take my shirt to shield yourself from the vultures!" Huh?

"Haru-san will keep her idol warm with her love." NO!

I shrieked as the three actually seemed to fight over what was best for me only freezing when I felt I was being watched. Looking up slowly I gasped in shock as my face became flushed as I saw who was smirking down at me. "Hibari… Kyouya-san…" I mouthed making him smirk even more, the look in his eyes almost predatory making me shriek in fear as I shielded my body from his view. "NO!" I screamed as my friends all swarmed my embarrassed form in worry.

Did I just become prey to Hibari Kyouya?!


	8. Target 5- THE SKYLARK VS TUNA WAVE

I do not one Khr, only this fem-tsuna. Please enjoy the story and review, enjoy the opening song too

Harukaze LOVER SONG by Cherryblossom

'Where am I?' Nami wondered as her honey brown eyes slowly opened to find herself in a wide field of flowers. A slight breeze making her now long brown locks to dance softly in the wind alongside the two piece shoulder less sleeveless white dress. 'Masaka, this place couldn't be….'

"Kufufufufu, what do we have here?" A deep familiar voice asked in wonder as Nami gasped turning around quickly with her hands pressed to the center of her chest, to see Mukuro Rokudo standing only a few feet away his right eye covered by his velvet blue hair.

"Who… who are you…?" Nami stuttered taking a step forward instead of back with a bold face.

Mukuro smiled as he chuckled at the girls bold words even with her stutter. "Kuro."

"Kuro?" Nami whispered, shocked at the lie she was told. "Where…. Where are we…?" Nami asked as she watched the older teen walk up to here.

"That's a good question, though shouldn't you tell me your name first?"

Mukuro asked as Nami smiled kindly up at the older teen. "Sawada Tsunami, it's nice to meet you Kuro-kun."

"Kufufufu, it's was nice meet you too Tsunami. Let's meet again."

"Huh?!"

(Outside the Dream)

"Huh?!" Nami jumped suddenly waking up from her weird dream.

"Are you okay Nami?"

"Hime-sama?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto both worriedly asked as they looked down at the now awoken girl. The fact that she had suddenly fallen asleep in class being a shock as she tended to scold Yamamoto when he did so.

"Wha… what happen?" Nami yawned as she cutely rubbed her eyes clear of sleep. "Did I… did I really fall asleep?"

"Hahahaha, seems like it. Did you enjoy your nap sleeping beauty?" Yamamoto teased grinning as Nami stood up from her seat stretching.

"Mmmm, I-I guess." Nami stuttered slightly as she cracked her back. 'Though, I wonder why I just met Mu, I mean Kuro right now." Nami thought just as she turned to look at her friends. "Is it lunch time already?"

(Chibi Mukuro- Kufufufufu With a certain Skylark and Hitman)

Hibari Kyouya couldn't help but stare as he noticed a giggling Sawada Tsunami walking along side her two male friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi up to the roof, aka his territory. The skylark couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he notice how tired yet cheerful the brunette looked. Normally the skylark would usually take this opportunity to try and bite to death the herbivorous almost omnivorous like girl. But for some reason the male felt more anger and hostility towards the two teens boys that dared stand beside his prey. If there was one thing Hibari Kyouya was, it was he was a very possessive man, sharing was not a part of his vocabulary. But he couldn't do anything now, for now he would let those herbivores near his prey, then he would take her for himself. Turning his back to the teens, Hibari moved to continue his patrols as he was watched from afar with his Leon binoculars.

"Even though he is the head of the discipline committee for Namimori Middle School, he holds the position as the most dangerous guy in the school, Hibari Kyouya." Reborn amusingly said as he smirked looking back at his laptop screen. "And it even appears you have caught his eye Dame-Tsuna. How interesting." Reborn almost sarcastically said as he looked back up at the roof where he knew Nami and the boys were eating, alone…. Reborn frowned, he didn't know why, and he really didn't want to know, but he felt a sense of bitterness at the thought of his student alone with those two hormonal teens.

Yawning, that was one of the things Nami noted as she Gokudera and Yamamoto finished hers and Haru's lunch. 'Man, why did Haru have to give me a lunch. At least Kyoko was kind enough to take some from me for her and Hana.' Nami thought before she turned to the yawning Gokudera and Yamamoto with amusement. "Why are you two yawning? Are you both that full?"

"He was just imitating me." Gokudera accused as he glared over at the baseball player.

"I wasn't imitating. I was bored so it just came out." Yamamoto defended as Nami giggled at their small fight.

"Or you know what they say yawning is contagious." Nami hummed as Yamamoto laughed.

"Hahaha, that's true maybe that's what happen."

"You idiot if hime-sama says that's what happen then that's what happen."

"Now Gokudera-kun don't be like that. Besides it is kinda of boring right now." Nami admitted as she leaned back on her forearms. "I wish there was something we could do." Nami sighed before she thought, 'Especially if it gets my mind off of… him.'

"There is."

"Reborn?" Nami began only to yelp as she was repeated hit by poison sea urchins.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted as he sat beside Nami dressed in a giant sea urchin outfit before he started to prickle Nami with the needles of his outfit.

"Eak! That hurts, stop Reborn!" Nami squeaked as Reborn stopped poking her. "What's the idea?! Why are you dressed like that?"

"Bikkuri with a bikkuri?" Gokudera deadpanned as Nami sweat dropped.

"Maybe a sea urchin?" Nami sweat dropped as she looked down at Reborn with a slanted smile.

"Sea Urchin." Reborn confirmed as Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahahahahaha how funny."

"This is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains." Reborn explained as Nami's head hanged in confusion.

"I don't even want to know how people don't notice these disguises."

"Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax."

"Well that seems nice." Nami deadpanned just as she felt her world start to blur. "Wha? Why do I feel so tired all of the sudden?"

"Bianchi made this for me for a project in Home Economics when she was in elementary school. So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds."

"Oh…. shit." Nami mumbled just as her face became snow white and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell back.

"How precise, Thirty seconds."

"Nami!"

"Hime-sama!" The two boys shouted in worry as they tried to wake up the knocked out girl.

"Don't worry she'll be back up in 10 minute. Until then, I know a place where you can rest Nami. The only question is, who's gonna carry her." Reborn devilishly smirked as he noticed the two boy suddenly become panicked.

"I will!" Both shouted before their eyes flew to each other, the unconscious Nami shivered as the temperature on the room seemed to drop rapidly.

(Chibi-Bianchi- Reborn pov)

As we now stood before the Reception room doors I couldn't help but look back at my students two subordinates as they both struggled to share the responsibility to carry my Nami, I mean, Dame- Tsuna. I frowned at this; this girl was definitely doing something to me. Maybe it's cause she's a girl or because she reminds me of Luce. But whatever the reason I was finding it harder and harder to not care for this girl, and treat her just like my others students, this could get complicated especially with her dame subordinates, and Skylark starting to gain such interest in her.

"Is it here?" Gokudera asked as the two idiots looked up at the room, nodding I allowed them to enter the room, watching them as they place my sleeping student down on a couch while I decided to make some espresso.

"Wow, I never knew there was a room like this." Yamamoto naively said as he explored the room a bit.

"The reception room isn't used much." I lied almost smirking at the twos naïve-ness , they had no idea what I had in store for them. "The furniture is nice and so is the view. It's also in a convenient location."

"What about it?" Yamamoto asked as he turned to look at me

"This is going to be the family's secret headquarters." I responded making the teen grin.

"Wow, sounds like fun! A secret hideout."

"Are you a kid or something?" My thoughts exactly Gokudera, "It sounds good though. There definitely needs to be a headquarters for the family." Gokudera smirked as I stared at them with my usual poker face.

"It's decided then." I said just as the door open making me smirk.

"You there, what are you doing here? Who told you to come here?"

"Huh, what do you want?"

"Don't act cocky. This room was given to us, the Discipline Committee." One member said as another finally noted a sleeping Dame-Tsuna.

"Who's this, Dame-Nami?" So they know who Tsuna is.

'Not surprising with all the bullies she has.' I thought just as the teen kicked the couch Tsuna laid on, making her cringe, surprising seeing as the poison should have her completely out of it.

"Bastard. I don't care that you're some Discipline Committee. You're going to bite the dust." Gokudera growled as he walked towards the group of teens.

"Nani?"

"You're an eyesore. Get the hell out."

"You bastard…" The teen said reaching for Gokudera as he pushed the teen back. Well this was going to get entertaining.

"This guy…"

"Trying to defy a Discipline Committee member…"

Watching Gokudera start a fight I went to check on my espresso as Yamamoto seemed to join in.

"Well, well, it can't be helped."

"Stupid brat."

"Mops are for cleaning."

I just continued to watch my espresso as the two fought. "Are you done yet?" I finally asked once I notice the struggling had stopped.

"Yeah."

Hmm, so they knocked out a few committee members I'll give them credit for doing their best to defend their bosses rest. "I've made some coffee." I offered as Yamamoto took two mugs from me.

"Thank you." He said in some basic English as Gokudera only scoffed at the baseball player.

"You weren't necessary. I could have handled it by myself."

"Oh, really? You looked like you were in trouble." Hmm, is that taunting I'm hearing in Yamamoto's voice, a rivalry perhaps.

"What the hell." Gokudera growled just as our guest of honor appeared.

"Hn. These watchdogs are useless." Hibari Kyouya.

(Chibi-bari- Hn. Tsunami's pov)

I couldn't help but groan in slight pain as I slowly stood up my ears being the first thing to work before my eyes.

"You move well, but you're protecting your right hand." Kyouya's familiar voice said making my vision return fully as my gaze moved up to see Takeshi trying to avoid Kyouya's attacks as they fought. "I see, the baseball club. Correct."

'Oh no…!' I reached out for my friend. "TAKESHI PULL YOUR GUT IN!" I shouted making Takeshi's eyes widen as Kyouya's grey-ish blue eyes narrowed as Takeshi avoided his kick before he tonfa-ed Takeshi into the back of the couch I sat on.

"Takeshi! Hayato!" shouted in shock unable to understand what was happening until my eyes angrily landed on Kyouya. Of course I just had to forget about this episode/chapter. "You… Why did you do this?" I growled making Kyouya smirk.

"Woah, I never thought I'd see a herbivore like you give a look like that."

I growled as I jumped over the couch to glare at the man before me. "I'd think by now you'd know there's a whole lot to me Skylark-san." I growled, no one, and I mean no one touches my friends and gets away with it. Not even Hibari Kyouya! "I won't forgive you for doing this to my friends!" I snapped making Kyouya growl as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Move."

"No!" I snapped back spreading my arms wide before me. "I'll stand and fight if I have to."

"Then do." Reborns voice suddenly came as I turned around quick to see his gun pointed at me. "With your dying will!" I gasped as I felt the bullet hit me as my body fell back. My only regret being I couldn't show Kyouya not to mess with my friends.

"REBORN!" I shouted suddenly coming back only wearing my chest bindings today instead of my sports bra being on top this time with normal white panties, WHY DID I FORGET THIS EPISODE/CHAPTER. "I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!" I shouted as Reborn throw a slipper Leon at me which I used to first swat Kyouya on the head before I kneed him in the stomach sending him into the wall.

As I quickly pulled Hayato and Takeshi to the window, as Kyouya looked up at me with narrowed eyes with his tonfa's pulled out. "Kamikorosu." He growled as I watch him head straight towards me till Reborn stopped his tonfa with a cane Leon. The rest was a blur from there as Kyouya became interested in Reborn and Reborn Blow up the Reception room so that we could escape. Though landing in the pool had to be the worst thing to happen as my bindings almost came undone from the water. Today was just one of those days that I knew I couldn't understand as I walked home wet with Gokudera's shirt on alongside my two friends.

(With Hibari, his pov)

As I watched those pathetic excuses of watchdogs clean up the my office, my eyes couldn't help but wonder to the setting sun outside. The lone figure of Sawada Tsunami and her herbivorous friends catching my attention as I glared as I notice there closeness to my prey. Watching as the infant walked up to a strange woman and another, the cow child from a few weeks back, jumped towards Tsunami I smirked. This girl Sawada Tsunami was a domestic dog. The way she acted was that of an omnivore, a herbivore by heart with the strength nearing that of a carnivore such as myself. I would have to keep a closer eye on her and the infant of hers. I would have my fight, and Sawada Tsunami.

She looked back at the school towards where I stood almost innocently, making me smirk. "Will be mine."


	9. Target 6- I-pin, wait PREGNANCY?

You know the drill by now, so please enjoy this story

LOOK!- Also should I type up this sister Hibari story I've started writing while board at school. Or just do this and my other story before I write up that one. And another idea came up involving demons and Tsuna and his guardians what do you think, cause if I do that one I'll need all you guys to help with your own demon oc's. I will definitely write the demon one though, IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD! If you want more info on how to join in just ask I'll explain.

Harukaze LOVER SONG by Cherryblossom

Every day life for me, has gotten strange. Every night I speak with Mukuro like it's nothing. We talk about our everyday lives mostly, at least I'm honest but with Mukuro I'm not sure. He's using the nice act now, but I know his true nature so not fooled. But then when I'm awake, it's strange but I feel, I feel like everything… everything is different. Reborns still Reborn but, he seems kinder to me. When it comes to breakfast he likes to snatch my food, but… he doesn't eat my food like he did the real Tsuna, though he says he will. I've noticed that Bianchi seems a bit upset too, usually when Reborn asks me to make him some of my Coffee jelly she'll glare at me before her eyes soften and she asks to watch me. She never helps for some reason and when ask, she says it's my love that should go in the food. I don't know why she says this, or why she seems so distant in way. But she's also pushing me to try and open up with Hayato. I wonder if she thinks I'm taking Reborn from her… I hope that's not the case seeing as Reborns my tutor and he and I well I don't see that happening ever. I'm not the type of girl he'd like anyway, I'm plane Jane Nami. I'm not a model, or a princess, okay a maybe a mafia princess, but what mean is I'm normal. For Hayato, I understand why she'd push it, and to tell you the truth. I wonder if I'll fall for him, or Takeshi, or any of the other guys I'll meet and for relations with. I've always wanted to be a bride, to be a wife, to be mother, to be lover. But…. Who am I destined for, will I end up like my past mother. Abused and hurt… or like my mama now alone and caring for a child with no knowledge what my lover is doing… I bite my lip. I don't want any of that. What want is to be loved and have trust, to be vulnerable with someone I love. But can I really trust men…. Or are they all the same. I shook my head, no not all are like that. Not Takeshi, not Hayato, or Ryohei, or Enma, but Kyouya, Mukuro, and Reborn they…. I don't know with them. Maybe Reborn I can trust but I know little of Mukuro and Kyouya.

"UH! WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING?!" I suddenly shouted, I was too deep in thought that I didn't notice a mean Rock wilier suddenly step out of its front yard and was about to attack me, or the vender aka Fon in disguised and I-pin that now stared at me. "I BLAME YOU REBORN!"

"ROOF!" I gasped turning around almost slowly just as I noticed the angry dog pouncing toward me with its teeth bared.

"KYAH!" I screamed just as I fell back.

"Hyah!" I heard little I-pins familiar voice exclaim as she suddenly kicked the dog away from me scarying the poor thing back into his house. She turned to me frowning, "Nǐ hái hǎo ma." I blinked for a bit before my eyes widen in understand meant, Are you okay she asked. Thank god I took Chinese mandarin in my old life that was the only language I ever taught myself since I knew English from birth.

"Shì." I replied shocking the small girl as she stared at me.

"Nǐ liǎojiě zhōngguó?" You understand Chinese, she asked as I moved my hand in a so, so manner.

"I speak a little, enough to understand if I ever need it. Gǎnxiè nín duì wǒ de bāngzhù." I explained in Japanese as before I thanked her for her help.

"Wèntí." I-pin smiled before realization hit her and she ran back to Fon to get her mission before she ran off after giving me a polite bow.

"Heh, what a nice girl?" I nervously laughed, I mean I was alone with fon. Don't judge me but, I'M AND ADULT FON FANGIRL! He's just plane sexy even if he and Hibari do look alike, he's so much nicer. I just kinda ran from there, and once at school I was just in a complete slump as I read my Japanese to Mandarin Chinese book. Hey, if I'm gonna be a mafia boss might as well learn a language fully instead of just the basics. I know Reborn would be proud, and since I re-taught myself Spanish and English, I might as well as Hayato to teach me Italian while I learn Chinese.

"Is everything alright Nami, you okay?" Takeshi asked just as he noticed the book in my hand. "Are you trying to learn another language?"

"What?! Is this true Hime-sama are you trying to learn another language!" Hayato exclaimed stepping up beside Takeshi as I smiled.

"Yah, it's true. To tell you the truth different languages have always interested me, you could say there my ero weakness." I joked laughing never noticing the blushes that flashed on the two boys faces.

(Chibi author- My view!)

'She thinks accents are attractive.' Yamamoto thought as he stared down at the smiling Nami feeling a bit jealous as something hit him. 'Gokudera's from Italy so that means…'

'Yes! Hime-sama likes men who speak other languages and I not only speak Italian but Japanese and English. She's sure to notice me more than the baseball idiot.' Gokudera grinned never noticing Yamamoto eyeing him jealously or Nami staring up at the two in confusion.

'Did I say something wrong, I was sure they'd laugh...Maybe I should lay off the jokes.'

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko called out as Nami looked over at her friend. "Could you help us clean today?"

"Hai." Nami replied as the two teens beside her continued to stay still in there silent gloat and gloom fest.

As soon as Nami was gone though, both were snapped out of their thoughts by a suddenly appearing Reborn. "For so called men, you still have a lot to learn about woman."

"Reborn-san/Kid!" Yamamoto and Gokudera both exclaimed in shock as they noticed the smirking infant.

"If you two really want to impress Tsuna, why not talk to her in the language of love."

"You mean Italian." Gokudera pride fully stated as Yamamoto slightly pouted.

"That's one way, but woman can be easily seduced by any language if spoken in the right tone. In your case Italian, Yamamoto though only knows some bad English and Japanese. If your both so interested in Nami you should try to perfect both your Italian and English, especially if you hope to stand by the side of a Mafia princess." Reborn explained making the two look seriously at each other as Reborn smirked widely. "Although compared to the languages I know your years behind my time."

"Huh, Reborn-san do you mean you…?"

"Hahaha looks like the Kids crushing on Nami." Yamamoto laughed before he and Gokudera both were hit by mallets.

"Don't assume things that aren't true." Was all Reborn said before he disappeared once again through Nami desk.

"Yama-kun, Go-kun, are you going to clean or not?" Nami exclaimed from beside the classroom door as the two teens nervously laughed at her scolding look just as something caught Nami's attention.

"Huh, your that kid from yesterday?" Kyoko proclaimed as Nami looked over to see I-pin looking up at the orangette.

"It's her…" Nami breath suddenly moving away from the door as Gokudera and Yamamoto followed shockingly from behind.

"Ah, Hime-sama!"

"Nami."

"What's with the kid?" Hana asked as Kyoko smiled back at her friend.

"Well, yesterday she helped me." Kyoko explained as Nami suddenly appeared behind I-pin.

"You too huh, she helped me this morning and stopped a wild dog from attacking me." Nami said making Gokudera and Yamamoto stare in shock and worry as the two had not known about this, just as I-pin looked up at Nami before she looked down at the picture she was carrying before glaring up at Nami.

'Oh, no.' Nami thought as she already knew what was to come.

(Time skip plus pov change Nami!)

I luckily got things straighten out with I-pin before she could attack see this what happen.

"Gokudera-kun can I see your glasses." I asked just before I went up to the roof, seeing as I have seen Hayato with his glasses a few times before. Once I got them I headed to the roof and I-pin was all down and ready to kick my ass. "Please wait!" I exclaimed in mandarin as I held out the glasses. "Please put these on first before you attack." Making a face I-pin took the glasses and gasped once she had them on. From their she apologized and explained to me about her bad eye sight and how she had had the mission to assassinate a man with slightly spiky brown hair like me. I understood already why this was so I easily forgave her and invited her to stay at my place with me, Reborn, mama, Lambo and Bianchi as a way to make up for the mistake. She easily agreed as she had no place to go, and so waited on the roof for me till school was out so I could show her, her new home. I was really glad I'd have a little sister figure from now on that I didn't even notice the weird look Hayato and Takeshi kept giving me as we walked home from school.

"So I-pin, how do you like your new home so far." I asked the next day at home as Mama served I-pin her breakfast and she was thanked.

"I-pin very grateful to big sister for letting I-pin stay to train in Japan." I-pin admitted quiet wordily as Reborn watched me and the Chinese girl speak in the few Chinese I knew.

"Gah! I really suck at Mandarin." I whined once as I-pin smiled up at me.

"I-pin think big sister do good for beginner. I-pin teach Chinese to big sister."

"Eh! Really I-pin that would be so helpful, thank you! Don't you agree Reborn!" I exclaimed happily at Reborn as he smirked back at me.

"You're one Dame that's for sure."

"Uh, even when I do good you have to insult me." I whined just as Lambo ran in.

"The great Lambo is here! Feed me Nami!" Lambo exclaimed only to gap as he noticed his place beside me had been taken by a happy I-pin making her growl in anger? "Hey that's Lambo-sama's spot!" Lambo exclaimed as I-pin looked over at Lambo unnervingly. Then she flipped and made my hot food land on me.

"Ow! Ow, ow! I-pin what's wrong?!"

"Protect your food better Tsuna, you're too dull." Reborn insulted as I glared at him.

"Why would I need to protect my meal if we were all just relaxing." I exclaimed never noticing how I-pin had started fighting with the so called broccoli monster known as Lambo on the table as Mama smiled at the liveliness.

I'm sure you know what happen next, I was chasing the kids around the house when Takeshi and Hayato suddenly came over and joined shit just going down from there as Haru suddenly appeared and she was called a dumpling monster. Shit just kept going down as I-pin then went into her countdown mode and caught onto me. I swore I was going to die until Reborn saved me by bringing TYL I-pin.

"Huh? I was in the middle of delivering food but no I'm here." I-pin confusedly said just as her eyes landed on me. "Ah, Nami-nee-san. It's so good to see you, when did you come to Japan I thought you were still in maternity leave."

MATERNITY LEAVE! I both thought and exclaimed along with Takeshi, Haru, and Hayato as I-pin suddenly looked down at her watch.

"Ah no time for hello's it seem, I have to go before the noodles get too soggy." Making me snap back into place.

"Oh, uh. Let's go outside then." I said leading my apparent little sister, out leaving a shocked Hayato, Haru, and Takeshi in my room as I lead I-pin away before Lambo could cause damage. Thank god she left though….

"YOUR PREGNANT!?" Takeshi and Haru both shouted in worry and fear as Hayato remained frozen in his place away from me.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! It's not like that, I'VE NEVER EVEN KISSED A BOY!" I exclaimed just an idea hit me. "Bu-but ten years for today it seem's I will be!" I exclaimed pride fully making the two huh, along with Hayato. "Ya-yah, you see that girl is physic and she see's ten years into the future of anyone she meets. So I guess ten years from now my dream to be a mama and get married will come true." I nervously asked as Hayato just gapped at me and my lie as Reborn jumped down beside me.

"She's right you know, if Dam-Tsuna were pregnant now, do you really think she'd be alive to tell the tale with me as a tutor."

I think I'm now scared to ever get a boyfriend…. Ever.

Sorry it was rushed this chapter just didn't catch my attention. Plus I have other storys I should be focusing on so when I update my Reborn No Nami story some more to this point in time and start those other storys I'll update this one….. Unless this one gets at least 3 to 5 reviews and gets to 50 favs and followers then I'll update quicker.


	10. Target 7- A sick day with the sun!

I do not own khr, only this fem tsuna. AND A POLL FOR WHO THE DADDY IS, IS UP! Also if you vote for Mukuro, question is how THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN WHEN HE'S IN VENDICE!

"Don't cry." I remember saying to the little girl before me. She looked so much like my little sister I couldn't stand to see her cry. "Come on, it's smile to the extreme!" I weakly shouted as I finished placing the bandage on her scratched knee. I was just jogging in the park when I ran into her being picked on by a bunch of boys. But I would never forget her, as she looked up at me with her big honey brown eyes and smiled as brightly as she could.

"Arigato, nii-chan!"

Can the sun really shine bright in one little girl?

(End of flashback pov)

Opening soft honey brown eyes, Nami slowly sat up in bed her face flushed slightly from an unknown fever she knew she had suddenly gained for her late night studies and over extortion of her body. Looking over at her clock she felt her eyes widen as she noticed the late time, "FUDGE!" Nami screamed jumping out of bed as she ran to get dressed her fever long forgotten as she ran around the house, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Ara, but Tsu-chan Reborn-kun said you wer—"

"NEVER MIND, I'M OFF!"

"Sick…" Nana worriedly mumbled in the end as she stood watching the door Nami ran through along with a confused Lambo and I-pin.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Nami mumbled under her breath as she tried to run as fast as she could a blush very evident on her face as she coughed ever so often. Though she soon had to stop and take a breath of her medication so she could breathe again.

"You should be in bed." Reborns scolding voice came shocking Nami as she looked up suddenly.

"Re-reborn!"

"What are you doing out of bed Dame-Tsuna? You should feel honor I let you sleep in seeing as you were stupid enough to get sick."

"As if!" Nami shouted somewhat shocking Reborn. "I'm not sick, just cause I have a small fever is nothing. I can still stand, and see straight so I'm going to school. In fact shoot me!" Nami exclaimed making Reborn frown.

"And what would that accomplish."

"It doesn't matter what'll do, it'll just make sure I'm not late now shoot me!" Nami complained making Reborn sigh as he pointed his gun at her.

"It's your funeral." Reborn grumbled actually feeling annoyed at his students sudden defiance as he shot his gun sending Nami into her dying will mode.

"RAWR! GET TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!" Nami exclaimed once again only wearing her bandages and spandex shorts as she ran through the street to her school.

Up ahead a familiar teen known as Sasagawa Ryohei walked silently down the street as the passed memory of a smiling mystery girl haunted his minds. 'Who was she…'

"OMG! It's Dame-Nami from class 1-A!" A kid suddenly shouted catching Ryohei's attention as he turned to look back down the street to only feel his eyes widen as he noted the short haired girl running towards his direction.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Nami shouted just as she started to pass the elder teen.

Catching the girls arm Ryohei grinned remembering who she was as he open his mouth, "Hey, hold on."

"SORRY!" Nami exclaimed suddenly pulling the teen along with her as she continued to run. "BUT I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!" Nami exclaimed as she continued to run until she finally made it to school and stopped in a slightly secluded area at the school. Stopping the boy who held onto her was sent flying forward slightly pulling her along as the two fell to the ground just as the flame on Nami head slowly vanished. "Mmm." Nami murmured as she slowly gained complete control of her murky mind. "I, OH NO! I dragged someone with me!" Nami shouted sitting up in an accidental straddle position as she looked down at the boy before her before she gasped. 'It's… It's Ryohei! I dragged my future sun guardian around with me!' Nami thought becoming flushed with both embarrassment and her fever as she looked down at the boy slowly getting off, "Ne, Nii-san are you okay. Nii-san!" Nami called making the silverette groan slightly as he slowly open his grey eyes.

'Ow, that actually extremely hurt.' Ryohei thought as the watery voice in his ear became clearer along with his vision.

"Nii-san, Sasagawa nii-san you okay?" Nami asked making boxers eyes widen as he notice how close the girls face was as she suddenly smiled a familiar smile. "Oh, thank goodness your awake." _'Thank you nii-san.'_ The girl and her younger self both said as the boxer suddenly sat up making the half naked girl jump back.

"You are…"

"Eh?" Nami blinked innocently unaware of the boxers thoughts as Kyoko suddenly appeared around the corner running towards them.

"Tsuna-chan! Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted holding two bags in her arms. "Why did you leave your bags on the street?" Kyoko asked before she noticed how close her brother was to Nami, "Onii-chan, why are you so close Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko teasingly asked making Nami and Ryohei blush as they jumped further away from each other as Nami went over to grab her bag.

"I, I'll just go…"

"Wait!" Ryohei exclaimed making Nami shriek as she turned a surprised gaze at the older teen along with Kyoko. "PLEASE JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"Eh?/Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted along with a shocked Nami as the two girls stared at the determine teen.

"Kyoko you don't understand Sawada-chan is perfect for the boxing club to the extreme!"

"Y-yoko-chan, what is he talking about?" Nami nervously asked as Ryohei suddenly grabbed her shoulders to look her straight in the eyes.

"I'm the leader of Namimori Middle School's boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is 'EXTREME'!" Ryohei explained as Nami watched with a flushed faced from her fever.

"Ah, so your Yoko-chan's onii-san. How intense."

"Right? He's always so passionate about it." Kyoko admitted as she frowned slightly seeing where this was going. "But that doesn't mean you can force Tsuna-chan to join your club." Kyoko scolded making Ryohei turn to her.

"But Kyoko she's so extreme, and passionate someone like her only appears every hundred years. Besides she doesn't mind right Sawada. Sawada?" Ryohei called turning to see Nami now getting dressed as she walked away towards the school. "Rawr! Sawada hold on! Meet me after school in the boxing club room!"

"Onii-chan! Leave her alone!"

(Dream)

"I see, so even though you're sick you decided to go to school." Mukuro said as he and Nami sat quietly together in her dreamland under a tree.

"Hai. I don't know why I came anymore, I mean I fell in sleep in class again and ran into you didn't I. I should have just stayed home." Nami sighed as Mukuro chuckled lightly.

"Kufufufu, perhaps but you don't seem like the type to back down on things. Such as that boys invitation to club, what will you do about that." Mukuro interestedly asked as Nami looked over at him seriously.

"Reject it of course. I'm not going to be sexist and say I can't do it cause I'm a girl. But I can't stand senseless. If theirs want thing I believe in is that fighting should only be used as a last resort to protect and defend others not harm the innocent." Nami said making the pineapple haired teen smile sadly at her.

"Is that so, that's kinda sad seeing as we live in such a violent world." Mukuro more teased then sympathized as Nami scoffed.

"This world is a hell on earth. The land is bathed in blood, and sin. Are actions and desires fuelled by them as well, we try to be innocent when the truth is we humans are sins and sinners to live." Nami darkly admitted looking away as Mukuro stared at the girl with much interest till she turned a bright smile to him. "But even then we're still children we're so naïve that we do things without knowing it could be a sin or not. Maybe that's why I hope I can change the world . Because we all have an innocence inside us. I mean Hibari like cute animals, I think, and he's the so called Demon of Namimori. Takeshi's always smile and cheers but he can be so mature and cool when it comes to moment it's needed, and Hayato's just like a puppy when it comes to me. So I guess there is still light in the world, after all everything happens for a reason right?" Nami grinned, smile slowly falling as she noticed the silence between her and the boy. "Kuro?"

"Kufufufufufu, fufufufufu, you are a very interesting girl Sawada Tsunami."

"Eh? How did you—"

(Dream break)

"Hime-sama!"

"KYAH!" Nami shouted as she suddenly sat up in her desk. "Y EQUAL MC SQUARE!" Nami screamed making Gokudera and Yamamoto flinch back as Kyoko giggled at Nami's random banter. "Huh? Is it the end of school already?" Nami suddenly asked making the two taller teens nod.

"Hai, hime-sama just like you asked. We woke you up as soon as class ended." Gokudera said standing up straight as Nami suddenly sat up from her seat.

"Thanks. I needed that nap before I went to talk to senpai."

"Eh?" Kyoko gasped as she suddenly stepped closer to Nami. "Don't tell me your going to actually going to join Onii-chan's club Tsuna-chan."

"No, but I can't just leave your brother hanging without a answer he disserves to know the truth about my feelings on this matter." Nami seriously stated before she started to walk away a bit dizzily. "Just wait outside kay." 'I better get some cold meds before I head on over.' Nami though before she wobbled over to the nurses office for some medication.

(Nami's pov)

Nothings easy for me. That seems evident. For one I'm sick, for two I had to fight Ryohei, and Three I have to save my best female friend cause a bunch of hormonal karate guys wanted her. Oh and did I mention I was hit by the bullet again and sent was stripped to my bandages and spandex shorts again making me get ogled by the WHOLE karate club. Well yah it did happen and this is how I saved Kyoko.

"I REFUSE!" Was the final thing I shouted as I right hooked Ryohei out of the ring as my flame slowly simmered away, I felt very drained now and I can only guess it was the fever as Haru cheered for me from behind my back.

"Tsuna-chan is amazing as usual!"

'I think, I might just pass out.' I weakly thought just as Ryohei looked up at me from outsde the ring.

"I really, really like you now, Tsunami!" Eh? I thought aloud surprised he called me by my full first name. "Your boxing sense is platinum! Let's finish this."

"But I hate violence!" I finally admitted making Ryohei flinch back along with Hayato and Takeshi just as Hana ran in. "Hana-chan!"

"Something horrible has happened! The karate club took Kyoko."

"What?" Ryohei gasped as I jumped over the ring ropes as I ran towards the door just as Kyoko appeared.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"Kyoko!" I exclaimed stopping just as the high school karate members showed up before me with the middle school leader.

"What the?!"

"Get ready, Sasagawa Ryohei!" Ooyama exclaimed before his eyes landed on me making me blush as I took a few steps away from his shocked gaze.

"So you're Sasagawa Ryohei? From what my little brother says, you're tough." The elder looking Ooyama said as I just tried to hide my tired and sick body from his brothers and club mates view.

"So your Namimori High School's Karate Club leader." I confirmed as the elder Ooyama nodded.

"That's right! Now, come face me Sasagawa!" Shouted the elder Ooyama just as the younger one grinned creepily at me as he looked back at Ryohei.

"Sasagawa! If we win this, we wanted your sister is a part of the karate club! But we'll take Sawada instead if you don't mind."

"KYAH!" I screamed in fear at this sudden change of events! They wanted me! DAMN MY HALF NAKED BODY AND BOY HORMONS! I screamed in my mind, never noticing the pissed off look Hayato and Takeshi held as Ryohei became mad. I turned to run to my friends as Kyoko gasped suddenly.

"Tsuna-chan watch out."

"EYAH!" I shouted as I felt my arms be grabbed by the younger Ooyama.

"I never though, Dame-Nami was into sports or actually attractive. You'd be perfect for our club Nami."

"No! I hate violence!" I cried suddenly feeling faint as I passed out. "No." Was all I could mumbled before my stupid fever took over and I passed out from the stress.

(Kyoko's pov)

"Tsuna-chan!" I shouted after my dear friends as I felt my eyes water at the thought she was hurt when she suddenly passed out.

"It seems Nami's fever caught up with her." The nice boxing man mister Paopao said making me gasp as I remembered the signs.

"That's right Nami, even went to the nurse for medication." Hana confirmed making all of us gasp in worry.

"She was pushing herself to the extreme just to satisfy my wishes to fight her." Onii-chan gapped angrily, more worried at Tsuna-chan then angry at her as an all out fight broke between Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Onii-chan against the Karate club as Ooyama tried to take Tsuna-chan away.

"Tsuna-chan/Nami!" Hana, Haru, and me all shouted as we notice what was happening that when Onii-chan went in for the save.

(Later)

Slowly opening my eyes I looked around as i found myself in my room. "Whe..where am I?"

"Tsuna-chan!/Hime-sama!/Nami!/Tsunami!" Shouted a bunch of familiar faces as I noticed everyone including Ryohei and Kyoko in my room.

"Mi—minna… what happen I… I can't remember anything after shouting at Onii-san" I admitted as Reborn jumped on the bed beside me.

"Because of your pathetic-ness and stubbornness you almost got kidnapped by the Karate team and passed out because you paid little mind to your health." Reborn scolded the anger evident in his eyes.

"But… I was fine until I…"

"Until the stupid lawn head here made you fight!" Hayato accused as I Ryohei glared at him.

"It's not my fault octopus head I didn't know she was sick to the extreme!"

"It's still your fault!"

"I said I was sorry to the extreme!"

"Sorry to the 'extreme' Doesn't count it!"

"Enough!" Reborn ordered making to two stop as Kyoko nodded along with the girls. "Tsuna's ill enough as it is. The fact of the matter is it's Tsuna's fault for not saying anything to you all."

"But Reborn-san/Kid…"

"Guys, please." I weakly began as I felt myself be pulled into darkness. "Reborns right, I was stupid today and let myself get even more sick by not being so clear to Onii-san or trusting you guys enough to tell you how I felt. But really thought I was fine and didn't want to burden you like I did."

"That's not true!" Ryohei, Takeshi, and Hayato all shouted looking at one another shocked as I slowly went back to sleep.

"I should have paid better close attention to Hime-sama!"

"And I should have said something when I notice something off!"

"I shouldn't have extremely forced you into fighting me when you hated violence!" Ryohei exclaimed as I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, but I don't hate hate violence, just when it's not used to defend and protect…" I blacked out after that. To say this day was pretty lame is true, I should have been more responsible and token better care of myself but, I guess I'm just Dame-Nami no matter what.


	11. Target 8- My Big Brother Dino

I do not own khr, only this fem tsuna. So please enjoy this story, and my other works!

"Ah, such a nice day!" I happily hummed as I stepped into the convenient store. Today was the day that I would meet Dino today. I mean the time line fit and everything so at least now I can meet my clumsy big brother figure. Opening my eyes I froze as I noticed something before me in the sweets isle. There standing right before me dressed in a public school uniform, with her long dark purple hair covering her still good eye, was Dokuro Chrome or as she was known at this point in time; Nagi.

Looking up from her place in front of the chocolates Nagi's eyes landed on me as she looked away quickly in her slight shy manner as she tried to count her small change. Smiling I walked a bit closer as I looked down at the sweets she had in her basket before I looked at her hands. "That won't be enough for all this." I politely stated making the slightly younger girl flinch. "Here," I said grabbing a hold her basket along with mine. "Let me pay for you."

"N-no, I—" Nagi's quiet voice began to try and say as I smiled at her.

"Come on sweetie I have too much spare change to spare, let pay for you." I grinned making her violet eyes widen as she suddenly blushed in embarrassment as I paid for our sweets. "Here you go sweetie."I said holding the back out to her, hesitantly she reached out to it before I gently set it in her hands. "I'm Sawada Tsunami by the way, what's your name?"

"N…Nagi…" Nagi shyly answer making me smile, she was just so cute.

"Hehe, Nagi huh, well I'll remember that next time we meet Naginagi. Bye." I waved skipping off with a slight bounce in my step Nagi's confused gaze following as I walked away.

Reaching not too far from my house I gave a blank stare as I noticed Dino's members all standing outside my house. "Um, excuse me but what are you doing in front of my house?" I asked making all the men look at my confusingly and in shock before they blushed for some reason and opened a path for me.

"Forgive us, Hime-sama. We did not expect you to be so late. Welcome home."

"Eh?" I blinked a few times before I nervously walked through the open path and into my house. "Reborn! Mama!("Welcome home. We have a guest." Mama hummed.) Lambo! I-pin! I'm home!" I called taking off my shoes as I placed the kids sweets on the kitchen table before I took mine, and Reborn's sweets up the stairs to my room. "Hello! Reborn, I know you're here I brought you some snacks. And why are their strange men outside my house?" I said just as I opened my bedroom door to find Romario and a man looking almost angrily to me making me yelp as I took a step back. "Uh, sorry I'm late." I stuttered as I then notice Reborn turn to me with his usual look.

"Nice of you to join us Tsuna ("Nami!" I exclaimed angrily.) You're just in time." Reborn stated humming as I blinked looking up to see a cool and collected Dino making me mentally smirk as I decided to be a bit sadistic to him.

"Who's the obvious no good guy who's probably clumsier the me?" I asked innocently making Romario and the other man crack a smile as they tried to hold in a laugh, Reborn smirking, as Dino gapped at my words.

"Don't go assuming things young Vongola." Dino tried to chide as I continued my innocent act and tilted my head, "I'm the tenth generation boss of the Cavallone family, Dino." Dino stated as I suddenly held a open box of green tea poky to him.

"Poky Onii-san?" I asked as Dino suddenly smiled and took a piece from me.

"Oh why thank you?" Dino smiled taking the piece from me and eating it.

"You know I could have poisoned that before I came." I bluntly stated making Dino's eye widen as Reborn smirked shaking his head. "Though I'm not that evil."

"She's right useless Dino, she has been being taught poison by Bianchi. Maybe I did leave you too early." Reborn mocked as Dino's subordinates laughed as he looked at me flustered.

"Oi! That's not funny, why are you both picking on me?!"

I blinked repeatedly at this as I looked down shyly, "Go-gomen Onii-chan, I just wanted to play around a little. I'm just kid after all." I said making Reborn shake his head even more.

"And now you're making woman cry, I should I have been much harder on you." Reborn said making Dino pale as he exclaimed.

"But she's the one, I didn't mean to, she, this wasn't how you said it would go."

"Now, now boss. Don't loss your cool to much, she is just a child after all." Romario chuckled as I smiled happily at the results of my action.

"Yah, Onii-chan, I'm sorry that I've gotten you in trouble but it's just so funny. I'm Sawada Tsunami by the way, I'm going to be Vongola Decima." I happily said making Dino stare at me a bit shockingly as he tried to process my words. "It's nice to meet you senior pupil."

"Huh… how did you?"

"Oh come on, I'm not that stupid." I scoffed, "Like Reborn would let a mafia boss visit me without preparation ahead of time. You have to be an old student of his if he didn't care to even warn me about you."

"And that useless Dino is why she is a better boss candidate then you were." Reborn teased as Dino became flushed.

"Oi Reborn this wasn't supposed to be all about me you know!"

It was then that I-pin ran in passed me shouting about a broccoli monster along with Lambo who carried two grenades. Let's just say, Dino was pretty cool when he saved his subordinates… though…

"WHY ARE YOU INVITING PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE WITH OUT PREMISSION?!"

(Chibi Dino- Later)

Nami sighed as she silently ate her meal with the rest of her family, and Dino, the fact she had to have her new big brother around kinda bothering her as she knew what would come the day after tomorrow.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, cute younger pupil? I'll give you advise as senior pupil."

"No." Nami bluntly stated as she gave Dino a side glance. "Even if Onii-san is my senior I need to learn things on my own."

"Hahaha, you don't seem like the serious type. Why the tough guy, I mean girl act?" Dino grinned as Nami only shook her head.

"Would you take advice from an idiot spilling his food." Looking down at his plate and food Dino turned flushed red as he noted just how much a mess he made of his food as Nami giggled slightly.

"You make a bigger mess then Lambo."

"If Dino doesn't have his subordinates by him, he's useless. He's the type of person that can't use his power unless it's for the family." Reborn explained as Nami hummed.

"Oh so he's like me. Even though I hate violence I tend to get into fights when it comes to my friends." Nami concluded as she got up done with her meal. "Ne, Lambo lets go have a bath together."

"I-pin want to join too."

"Lambo-san will take one first!" Lambo exclaimed running for the bathroom before Tsuna and I-pin as Nami called out to the boy.

"Ah, but the tub isn't filled yet." Nana called just as Lambo suddenly screamed in fear making Nami jump.

"Lambo-kun!"

"What is it?" Dino exclaimed suddenly tripping as Nami ran right passed him towards the bathroom.

"Lambo!" Nami exclaimed opening the bathroom door open, screaming as she noticed just how big Enzo truly was as Lambo fell off the giant turtle and into Nami's arms. "Why the heck is there a giant Kame (turtle) in my bathroom?!" Nami exclaimed just as Dino appeared behind her and a crying Lambo.

"Ugh, when did Enzo get away?"

"Who's Enzo?"

"Enzo is Dino's partner much like Leon is mine. He's also a sponge turtle that grows when he takes in water."

"Oh…. That makes perfect sense, cause turtles just have to grow cause of water." Nami deadpanned before she grabbed I-pin and Lambo and placed them behind her. "Stay here okay let me handle this." And so what happen next surprised Dino, and the two children, as Reborn watched with a smirk as Nami used her strange animal compassion powers to calm the giant turtle enough to dry him up.

The next day Nami was lightly humming to herself as she stepped out her home. "I'm off-" Stopping part way Nami sweat dropped as she noticed Dino's subordinates all outside her home…. again.

"Buon giorno, Vongola hime."

"Onii-san, your friends are here." Nami informed as Dino stepped out of the house alongside Reborn.

"Why are you guys here? I didn't ask for a pick up."

"No one's here to pick you up, boss." Romario explained as Nami smiled bright.

"Did you come to see me then?" Nami joked as all of Dino's subordinates just nodded or became flushed.

"Oi! Don't look at my little sister like that." Dino scolded in what Nami would forever dub his Big brother voice.

"Good morning, Hime!"

"Go-kun!" Nami happily exclaimed as Dino's eyes narrowed slightly at the new teen as Nami ran up to the boy. "What are you doing here, you didn't need to pick me up."

"Of course I do hime-sama as your right hand man it's my job to make sure your safe."

"Oh Gokudera-kun…" Nami sighed just as a new person appeared.

"Nami-san!" And here appeared Haru. "When I was wandering, around I ended up here!" Haru happily exclaimed as Nami giggled.

"Oh Haru, you and your adventures."

"Morning! Nami!"

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!"

'Ryohei too!' Nami suddenly panic-ly thought as she noticed Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Kyoko all walking towards her. "Everyone! You all came to get me!" Nami exclaimed almost paling as she noticed the look Reborn and Dino had.

"Your… family I presumed." Dino mostly asked as Nami and the teens all turned to him.

"Ehehe, um, we have to go. Last one to schools a rotten pineapple!" Nami exclaimed suddenly running passed Dino's family as Gokudera and everyone soon followed.

"Hime!"

"Hahahahaha, this is fun!"

"EXTREME RUN!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Hahi Haru-chan will come part way with you!"

And so as they watched the teens run off Dino gained a serious look, "So that's Nami's family. They're still just kids from what I can see."

"It seems to interest you." Reborn smirked as they continued to watch the few remaining teens disappear down the street as Dino looked away.

"I don't know. The most important part of a Family is trust. If I don't see it, I won't approve of them to serve my little sister." Dino admitted already liking the small brunette even if their meeting had been odd.

"Then, do you want to test them?"

As Nami continued to run she tried her hardest to enjoy the fact she was almost out running Ryohei as Yamamoto followed closely behind with Gokudera and the girls. Maybe she shouldn't have run but she did want to have some fun today before all the serious stuff came into play.

(Chibi Ryohei- SAWADA-CHANS POINT OF VIEW TO THE EXTREME!"

It was sudden but it happen, I was grabbed by Romario, Dino and Reborn in their red sports car and I was soon having to calm Kyoko and Haru who had been left behind by the three angry boys I called friends as they went to save a none captured me from a real Yakuza group.

(Chibi Kyoko- My point of view)

"KYAH!" When Tsuna-chan suddenly screamed as she was grabbed me and Haru screamed in fear for our friend as Onii-san, Yamamoto-kun, and Gokudera-kun all got angry.

"Hime!"

"Nami!"

"Sawada-chan!"

"Stop." We all froze in our panic as we turned to see a calm Reborn-kun. "That's the car of the yakuza, Momokyokai, that are based in this district."

"Reborn-kun/-san." Me and Gokudera-kun both exclaimed as Haru gasped in realization.

"Oh right, the police!" Haru exclaimed looking through her bag, "Where's my phone?"

"You're no match for them. Leave it to Dino and his subordinates." Reborn-kun said as I nodded in understand meant, though I felt more worry then comfort in his words.

"We can't let him take care of it." Gokudera-kun growled surprising me as I noticed all the boys including my own brother who had asked me to walk with him to Tsuna-chans house, was looking angry.

"That's right." Onii-chan exclaimed.

"We'll leave the rest to you." Yamamoto-kun said to us before the three of them left making me become scared for my brother and my friend. Though then the same car that Tsuna-chan suddenly appeared with the male from outside Tsuna-chans house suddenly appeared.

"I like them. They only thought of rescuing Nami." Dino-san said as Nami suddenly came out of the car with a frown. "I'm sorry I had to do that Nami, but I just needed to test your family. There's no Momokyokai."

"Tsuna-chan!"

"You're all right. I'm so relieved." Haru sighed as we both felt relief to see our friend safe and sound.

What happen next surprised me as I notice Tsuna-chan suddenly glare at the Dino-san in real anger.

"What are you thinking, Onii-san?! Don't you know the Momokyokai is a real yakuza here in Namimori!"

"What?!" Dino exclaimed as I suddenly felt faint. "But Reborn…"

"Forgot to mention it to you before, sorry." Reborn-kun innocently said as Tsuna-chan was finally released from her ropes as she jumped over the car and started to run past us.

"There's no time for this crap! I have to save my friends!" Tsuna-chan shouted as me and Haru worriedly watched as Dino followed Tsuna-chan close behind with the other man from the car getting back in his car and driving off.

(Chibi Nami- Back to my point of view)

As I sneaked into the hideout of the Momokyokai I tried my hardest not to puke. God I was nervous I could hear Ryohei shouting as I noticed Takeshi;s and Ryohei's bags outside the door. "They're here." I whispered just as I shrieked from getting touched from behind.

"It's only me." Dino whispered as I looked up at him in slight shock and worry.

"Onii-san."

"Don't worry, let's go and help your friends." Dino comforted as I smiled happily.

Running into the room my eyes widen with joy as I noticed my angry friends all okay. "Guys!" I almost cried tears hotly building in my eyes as Gokudera shoved aside the man he was holding eyes sparkling.

"Hime you're all right!"

"You're well."

"Sawada-chan escaped!" Ryohei exclaimed dropping his guy too.

"You could say that." I weakly smiled not wanting to burst their hero bubbles as Dino smiled at me.

"These guys sure are something."

"Yeah." I grinned, just as more yakuza members showed up.

"What the hell are you brats doing?"

"You've insulted us."

Flinching I hid close behind Dino as I stared at these men. THEY WERE WAY BIGGER THEN MOCHIDA, RYOHEI AND HIBARI I COULDN'T FIGHT THEM.

By now an all out fight broke out as everyone started to fight after Dino proved useless. I was of course hit by two bullets I oh so hate and me, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei all stood back to back fighting. We ended up missing school cause of this battle even when Dino's men came to help. So in the end I had to fight and me and Dino had a heartfelt moment before he tripped down stairs in my house.

But at least life's great.


	12. Target 9- The Skull Disease And Nagi

Please REVIEW! You know I don't anything but my own work and Nami. Please read my other work as well if it's not too much trouble.

Watashima Nagi couldn't help but stare from afar as a short haired brunette girl known as Sawada Tsunami from over the fence of Namimori middle as the teen cheered along with some girls as the boys played soccer. Though it was true she was skipping school the purple haired teen couldn't help but skip when she had notice the teen this morning walking alone to school she couldn't help but follow. The brunette was… interesting. Most people Nagi knew tended to ignore her and walking right through her like she was nothing, but Tsunami. She had looked right her and been so kind to her, the purplette blushed. She may not understand many things but she was sure that the brunette had stolen her heart. Her wide smile had been haunting her ever since they had parted ways and her heart pounding hard in her chest at the thought of the girl. Nagi wasn't sure why this was, she had always thought she liked boys after all she had had crushes as a child but had never said or done anything due to her shyness. But this girl Sawada Tsunami was so different, Nagi felt she had to try something, maybe she could get close to her or try to pay her back, maybe even talk to her after school if it was possible.

"HIME WATCH OUT."

"Nami!"

"Kyah!"

Nagi looked back up at the field and gasped in worry as she watched Nami suddenly be hit in the head by a soccer ball. Falling back Nami groaned lightly as she held her head.

"Hime-sama are you okay?" The silver haired boy who called Nami Hime asked as he suddenly appeared before her. "OI! WATCH WHERE YOU KICK THAT BALL, WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO WAS PASSING THAT BALL!" The silverette shouted to the team as another dark haired boy walked over.

"Um, I think that was you." The boy said as Nagi strained her ears to try and listen in though she knew it was pointless.

"Ah, Gomen Hime I didn't… please be careful."

"Ehe, it's okay Go-kun you and Yama-kun just get back to your game."

"You sure?" Yamamoto asked as Nami nodded shooing the boys away.

"Shoo, shoo, I'm fine." Nami said watching as the boys walked away as she slowly stood up suddenly feeling dizzy making her sweat coldly as a voice suddenly said, "How sad, you've never been able to play soccer properly in either your past and current life. And you were Hispanic last time and Italian now."

"NO!" Nami screamed loudly as she looked down at her hand where a skull was at. Everyone could only watch in worry or confusion as Nami suddenly fled the field grounds with her hand clunched to her chest. "NO, NO, NO!"

Watching from her place by the walls of the school Nagi hopped off the garbage can she had been using as support and started to run towards the school gates noting the direction the girl was running in as two boys followed quickly behind the brunette.

Running out the school gates Nami started to run in the direction of her home as she hoped to see Reborn about her predicament, though she shrieked when she suddenly ran into a familiar purplette at a corner by the school. "Kyah!"

"Ah!" The quiet girl shrieked as both girls fell back, snapping back into reality quickly Nami felt her eyes widen as she looked down at her chest to find a blushing Nagi looking up at her. "Eak!" Jumping away Nagi almost turned purple as she noticed just where she had been laying after the fall. "G-gomen ne… eto….. are you okay?"

"Naginagi-chan…." Nami blinked surprisingly before her eyes filled with tears. "NAGI-CHAN!" Jumping at the girl Nami cried as she hugged the both confused and worried purplette. Gokudera and Yamamoto suddenly appearing behind her along with theirs and Nami's things.

"Nami!"

"Hime-sama what's wrong?"

"How embarrassing your used to wet your bed till you were 6."

"NO!" Nami screamed crouching her head as Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Nagi both watched in shock as they noticed a skull on Nami's back neck.

"What… why is there a skull on Hime's neck?"

"I didn't know Nami had a tattoo."

"It's not a tattoo." Nami cried pulling away as she opened her right hand to show the first skull. "I mean sure I love Dokuro's (Skulls) but this was never what I wanted if I were to ever get a tattoo I wanted a nice flower on my shoulder or back or something, not a talking skull!"

"It talks?" Gokudera and Yamamoto both asked as the skulls started to talk.

"How embarrassing your mama gave you the birds and the bee's talk after you read one of her naughty romance novels she used to read when you were four."

"How embarrassing you and your mama read the same naughty romance books since you were ten."

"NO!" Nami screamed holding her head as she cried, a blushing Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Nagi. "No you got to believe me, I only read them for the story I always skip over the naughty parts Mama even makes sure of it!" Nami ranted as she suddenly held on to a blushing Nagi again. "Oh Nagi-chan what's happening to me?!"

"You're dying." Reborns grave and deathly like voice came making everyone look up at the school wall where the infant stood frowning.

"D-dying…" Nami cried as Yamamoto's, and Gokudera's eyes both became sharp with shock and worry as Nagi held the tearful girl tighter.

"I-infant-san, wh…what do you mean by dying?"

"Nami has contracted the fatal skull disease. It is said that when someone is hit by the Dying Will Bullet that I have shot Tsuna with ten times, you will die from the embarrassment that skulls bring. They tell all your deepest embarrassing secrets out to the light. So in truth you will die from embarrassment."

"And you still shot Hime with the bullet!" Gokudera shouted as Yamamoto looked down at a crying Nami.

"I…I'm going to die and I'm still…"

"How embarrassing you've never kissed a boy or girl before."

"How embarrassing you want to lose your first kiss with the person you will marry and lose your virginity too."

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Reborn you have to make it sto—" Suddenly paling Nami passed out into Nagi's arms making the boys and young girl panic.

"Hime/Tsuna!"

"Wha-what happen? Why… why did she pass out?"

"The skull disease must be making her body weak. If we hope to save her we're going to have to get help. I called ahead of time so he should be here, but we should take Nami home first so she can rest. It'll have to be your responsibilities to make sure he takes care of Nami."

"Reborn-san who is this man."

"Hm, I would think you would know him best Gokudera. He was your tutor." Reborn stated as

"No way." Gokudera growled flinching back. "You can't be serious Reborn-san he's—"

"The only one who can cure our Hime. As her right hand man and his apprentice you should understand why we need him more than anything right now." Reborn stated almost glaring as he jumped down from the wall and before Nagi.

"Excuse me Nagi, but could you give Tsuna to Yamamoto. You can come with us and keep her company while these two look for Shamel."

"Is that the name of the doctor that can help Nami?" Yamamoto asked as Reborn nodded.

"That's right, but we need to first find him first after we take Tsuna home."

"Right let's get her home then."

"Are you sure we can leave Hime with that girl Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked as he quietly peered back in the room where Nagi sat washing Nami's head with a wash cloth. "I mean Hime's mother isn't even home."

"Don't worry she's just an admirer of Tsuna, and I left Mama a note saying that Tsuna got a bit sick and who Nagi was. For now we should be more worried about finding Shamel before sunset, or else Tsuna… will be done for." Reborn said as they all went down the stairs of the house.

And that's how it went, for many hours Gokudera and Yamamoto spent their time running around town as they tried to find the man known as Shamel until finally.

"BIANCHI-CHWAN!" A dark hair man with a similar hair style as Hayato shouted as he as a quick running Bianchi suddenly ran passed the boys.

"SHAMEL!" Gokudera exclaimed stopping the man and his sister as they both turned to face the two boys making Gokudera pass out from the sight of his sister. "Ack! Aniki!"

"That's the doctor." Yamamoto panted having been running nonstop since they left Nami's house.

"Shamel, we have a job for you." Reborn stated as the man hummed looking between the passed out Gokudera and panting Yamamoto.

"Sorry, but I don't treat men."

"It's not us who need you doctor our friend, Tsunami needs your help. She's deathly sick with this disease called the skull disease." Yamamoto exclaimed making Shamel raise a brow.

"Is Tsunami a girl?"

"You ungrateful little…" Biachi began as she felt a sense of over protectiveness rise in her as she started to strangle the man from behind with deadly pasta. "If you as so much touch that poor girl improperly I will use my most deadliest cooking on you. So cure!" Bianchi deadly growled venom flowing like a river out in her words.

"I'll help, I'll help." Shamel exclaimed trying to breath as he was dragged by pink haired woman away to Nami's house.

"Hahaha, Gokudera's sister sure is scary sometimes."

(Not long later)

"Their I gave her the Angel Disease will cancel out the Skull Disease. She'll be up in moving in a bit too. Her body shut down mostly due to the stress of the embarrassment she was being put under but she'll be fine." Shamel sighed as he placed his trident mosquitoes away. As Nagi, Yamamoto, and Bianchi all sighed.

"Thank goodness." Nagi breathed looking down at her crush just as Bianchi literally kicked Shamel out Nami's window for harassment as Yamamoto walked up beside her.

"Hahaha, thanks for watching out for Nami for us. My names Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Uh," Nagi quietly began looking down. "Na-nagi."

"Eh, Nagi? Ahahaha nice to meet you Nagi, are you a friend of Nami's." Yamamoto asked as the quiet girl nodded. Though in her mind she thought something else.

'Even though I said we're friends, I'm not really sure that's true… demo I hope one day we can become more then friends.'


	13. Target 10- Happy Birthday Nami!

Kk you all know the drill I ain't own Khr, but I do own Nami. Again I beg of my readers to read my other khr stories and tell me what they think of them and to review. I'M ALMOST AT A HUNDRED, and for the hundred Viewers that I have thank you. Thank you all for following me.

"It's Infant-sans birthday?" Nagi quietly asked me as I finished wrapping Reborns birthday present, a new gun Bianchi help me buy, some imported coffee beans from Italy, and my last gift I still had to make at school tomorrow during free period. Over the top, I think not when Reborn's the birthday boy, I shiver at the thought of failing like Tsuna did to get a gift.

"Yah, it's actually tomorrow but if you want we can share credit of the cake I'm gonna make him if you help me buy the ingredients." I said as Nagi took a small sip of her chocolate milkshake as me and her sat in front of a small ice cream shop in Namimori shopping district. Gokudera spying on us from a few store's down from what I noticed and Yamamoto was at baseball breakfast. Kyoko, Hana and Haru were somewhere in the stores buying Reborn a gift together with Ryohei as me and Nagi waited for them to return.

"Um, Bossu-chan?" Nag began almost making me groan. Ever since Reborn and me told Nagi about the mafia she's been calling me bossu ever since. She found out during the pole knocking event.

(Flashback to a few weeks back)

It all started a few weeks back for Nami, Class A was having a meeting on the events they would be having as Nami silently sat by her two male friends Yamamoto and Gokudera as her other male friend Ryohei stood at the front.

"EXTREME WILL TO WIN!" Ryohei exclaimed as Nami and Kyoko watched the boy worriedly. "This will be the slogan of Team A for the athletic fest tomorrow! Unless we win, everything is meaningless!" Ryohei yelled making many of the boys cheered as Nami smiled weakly.

"Well, I guess it's true what they say the best lover is the most passionate." Nami half joked making Yamamoto blink repeatedly in shock as Gokudera growled.

"The boxing freak's annoying."

"Eh?"

"I mean he can't speak with a normal tone don't you think Hime." Gokudera quickly stuttered thinking he may of upset his hime when she smiled weakly at him.

"True, but then again Onii-sans just being himself."

"The pole competition is the key to win this year once again." Ryohei explained as Gokudera looked at Nami confusedly.

"Pole knocking?"

"Us first graders are just the assist the 2nd and 3rd graders who have more strength play." Nami lightly explained not really getting into it. Hopefully Ryohei wouldn't recommend her, her being a girl and all.

"It's been a tradition that the team's representative be the leader of the pole knocking. This means I should be doing it."

'Say wah?' Nami thought paling as she slowly sunk into her seat. 'Please tell me he's not going to—'

"BUT I WILL RESIGN!"

"EH?!"

"RATHER THAN BEING THE LEADER, I WANT TO BATTLE AS A SOLDIER!"

'HE'S JUST BEING SELFISH!' The class thought.

'Goodness onii-chan….!' Kyoko embarrassedly thought sinking into her seat as well as she ducked her head.

"But there s nothing to worry about/ I've prepared someone else who is better than me to be leader."

"Eh?"

"A guy is better than Sasagawa to be leader?"

The guys all said as Nami looked around for an exit hoping to escape before, "SAWADA TSUNAMI-CHAN FROM CLASS 1-A!" Ryohei seemed to more cheer then shout as he pointed to a blushing Nami.

"What?!"

"ONII-CHAN!" Kyoko exclaimed as every boy minus Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei start to shout in anger.

"A GIRL CAN'T BE LEADER!"

"YAH, EVEN IF DAME-NAMI'S PRETTY HOT HALF NAKED SHE'S STILL A DAME."

"SHE'LL GET HURT!"

"WE CAN'T LET HER BE LEADER."

"RAWR! QUIET TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei angrily shouted when he noticed just how upset Nami seemed to become as she suddenly clung onto a motherly Kyoko. "TSUNAMI-CHAN WILL BE THE LEADER AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Anyone got a problem with that." Gokudera growled as Yamamoto gave him an upset look.

"Hey, don't you think your putting too much pressure on Nami." Yamamoto worriedly asked noting how scared Nami looked as the thought of her being in such a violent game .

"NO PROBLEM GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"Kyahh! If Gokudera-kun says Dame-Nami should play than we agree!" The Gokudera fan girls squealed as the boys yielded from fear of the delinquent.

"Why me…" Nami almost sobbed in Kyoko's arms as Hana gave her a pitied look.

"You really are unlucky huh Nami."

(Chibi Hana- Later)

Nami couldn't help but cry as she walked home from school with Nagi. "And then Reborn threaten to kill me himself if I didn't win." Nami whined as the quiet purplette worriedly watched her.

"B…but why should it matter if you win or not…?" Nagi innocently asked as Nami sighed.

"Cause as a Mafia boss I have to be lea—" Nami shrieked as she covered her mouth noticing the words she just said. 'OH SHIT! I just told Nagi about the Mafia!'

"Mafia….?" Nagi whispered as Reborn suddenly appeared on her small shoulders.

"That's right, Tsuna here is the future heir of a great and powerful Mafia family known as Vongola."

"Reborn!" Nami angrily exclaimed as she looked over at the infant red faced. "Don't pull Nagi-chan into this; I don't want her involved with the Mafia she'll get hurt!" Nami worriedly exclaimed as Nagi blushed deeply at the brunettes words.

'She… she's worried about me… But what about her… if she's in the Mafia…' Nagi began to think before she suddenly spoke out. "Can I join…?" It had been the first thing in a long time that she had said something clear, and it scared Nami to see the determination in the purplette's eyes.

"Nagi, you… you can't seriously be wanting to join the—"

"Are you sure you want to join?" Reborn asked making Nami flinch as she noticed h=just how serious this situation was.

"Yes." Nagi clearly spoke, trying her hardest not to stutter or sound soft toned.

"Nagi, don't you know what you're saying! You could be killed!"

"I know." Nagi bluntly confirmed as she blushed suddenly, "But the thought of Nami-chan getting hurt scares me more, I really like Nami-chan, no, Bossu-chan."

"Nagi…"

"Then it's decided from this point forward you're a part of Tsuna's family." Reborn said as Nami became crescent fallen at the fact Nagi would be a part of her family and be in great danger.

'But, even if she didn't join. She'd join later on when 'they'd' come.' Nami thought as she then saw Haru up on a light pole. 'And now the pain of this chapter comes.'

(Flashback over)

To say Nami wasn't upset with the event that followed would be a lie. She had to break up fights between Ryohei and Gokudera so much, she at one point called herself their mother instead of friend. To say Yamamoto wasn't laughing his butt off would also be a lie, as he did laugh so much that he dropped the pole Nami was on letting her fall into the Namimori River. It didn't help Nami that the next day she had a light fever from falling into the river so much, or that she then was blamed for the other captains being beat, or that she had to face a humored Kyouya, again. She really was glad that day was over, especially when she had passed out so suddenly from fatigue and her fever.

Though that's not the point the point is she hates Nagi calling her Bossu-chan and wishes she would stop. "Yes, Nagi-chan?"

"When is… when is your birthday?" Flinching slightly from shock Nami was unaware of the people who suddenly came around her as she smiled at Nagi's question.

"Oh, my birthdays the day right after Reborn's," Nagi froze as she felt her stomach drop, Gokudera froze as his mouth fell open and his cigarette fell out of his mouth, Yamamoto stopped mid greeting as his eyes widen, Kyoko gasped along with Haru and Hana at the new information as Ryohei almost dropped the things his sister and her friends bought.

"R..right after infant-sans birthday…. Does that mean your celebrating your and his together?" Nagi asked as the brunette shook her head.

"No, I told mama it would be fine to skip my birthday this year. After all no one, but me, Mama, Reborn, and now you know when my birthday is. Besides I'm used to not having a party during my birthday, it's usually just me and Mama having cake, a small feast, and watching movies. Nothing special I've never really had friends to celebrate it with after all, and it's Reborns first year with us so he should have a birthday party all to himself. I don't mind not having one or getting gifts, Mama will probably make me her famous chocolate vanilla strawberry cake anyways." Nami happily sighed never noticing how there was more the Nagi listening in to her small speech as she looked at the purplette confusedly when she notice the girls silence. "Did I say something wrong?"

(Later at a park with Everyone but Nami)

Everyone of the Vongola members, plus Hana, Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei stood in the center of the park near Nami's house in complete shock.

"AH! I can't believe Hime-sama's birthday is so soon and all I have is an act for Reborn-san and his birthday!" Gokudera panicky exclaimed as he let out a large dark aura of despair.

"Haru-chan is so embarrassed she should have asked Nami-chan her birthday a long time ago!" Haru cried as Kyoko nodded her head in equal disappointment.

"Looks like we all forgot about Nami this time around." Hana sighed as she suddenly turned to leave.

"Ah, Kurokawa where are you going?" Yamamoto asked noticing the dark haired girls sudden departure.

"To get my gift for Nami ready of course monkey. I've actually seen when Nami's birthday was a few months back and got her something, I just forgot recently was all."

"Ah! So Hana-chan's prepared!" Kyoko exclaimed as her friend nodded. "Yep, if I were you guys I'd figure something quick by tomorrow. Nami may say she doesn't care about her birthday but who really doesn't care about their birthday?" Hana asked as everyone nodded in agreement watching as the girl left leaving them all alone to think up a plan.

"We can't just ignore the kid and his birthday." Yamamoto began as everyone nodded at his words.

"But we can't just leave out Hime-sama either; maybe we could ask Reborn-san if he would share his special day with her."

"Why don't you ask me that now?" The cocky toned voice of Reborn said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere sitting on the swing sets.

"Reborn-san/Reborn-kun/Kid." The teens all shouted as Reborn smirked up at them.

"Ciaossu. It seems you've all finally discovered when Tsuna's birthday is. It took you long enough." Reborn seemed to tease as Haru started to cry.

"Haru-san is ashamed!"

"Reborn-san, why didn't you warn us about hime-sama's birthday," Gokudera exclaimed as the infant only smirked up at the teens.

"I thought Tsuna told you."

"She didn't tell us anything to the extreme!" Exclaimed Ryohei as Reborn shrug.

"Well then I guess you may all just lose the computation then."

"Computation?" Yamamoto asked as the others blinked at the infants words.

"That's right, tomorrow during the party there will be a computation to see who gives the best gift to Tsuna since this is her first birthday with me, I decided that my gift will be to share my birthday. The winner of this Vongola style computation will win a very special reward."

"A reward?" The teens all said making Reborn smirk as his fedora shadowed his eyes.

"That's right a reward. The winner wins…"

(Lambo- The next day!)

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Watashima Nagi, and Hibari Kyouya(?!) all stood before Nami's home. Two of the boys, Hibari and Gokudera, Gokudera dressed in baggie black jeans and a rock T-shirt, Hibari in black pants and a white polo shirt, glaring at the other guests, as Nagi stood quietly blushing in her light purple dress and violet jacket. Standing beside her were Kyoko and Haru, Kyoko wearing a cute pink baby doll shirt with a hot pink jacket over top and a long yellow ruffle skirt that reached her knee's, Haru dressed in a checked button up shirt with blue jean shorts that reached her knees. Yamamoto grinning a bit stiffly from beside Gokudera in a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a light blue checker over shirt; While Ryohei stood with a determine glare a distance from Hibari with a red hoodie and sweats.

"Hahaha, so what are you doing her Hibari-san?" Yamamoto stiffly laughed as the perfect sent a sharp glare at the slightly taller teen.

"Hn, I came to only claim what is mine." Hibari smirked, making Gokudera growl as Yamamoto became tenser.

"Wh… what's yours?" Nagi mumbled as Reborn suddenly appeared before them.

"I believe he's talking about Tsuna."

"HIME IS NOT YOURS!" Gokudera exclaimed as he pulled out his bombs out of nowhere just as Nami's window slid open to reveal a white shoulder less short sleeve button up shirt with a black ruffle skirt.

"Whats with all the yelling out here!? I was taking a nap! BE QUIET OR I'LL SICK LAMBO ON YOU!" Nami both tiredly and angrily snapped just as her tired eyes finally zoned in on just who was outside her window. "Oh, it's you guys…." Nami blinked as the group stared back at her before she blushed, "I uh, I'll be right down." Nami smiled nervously as she turned away from the window as she stopped by her bedroom door in complete confusion. "I wonder why Hibari-kun and everyone's here so early. Actually why is Hibari here period?" Nami wondered as she walked down the stairs to the front door. Outside all the guest minus Kyoko and Haru thought the same thing.

'If I win…' Gokudera and Yamamoto thought.

'Sawada Tsunami….' Ryohei seriously thought for once.

'Will be…' Nagi blushed.

'Mine.' Hibari smirked, the door to the house opening to reveal a smiling Nami.

"Please do come in."

(Chibi Kyoko- Haru-chan's pov)

The party was in Nami-chans living room and walking in we all took our places somewhere in the room. The cold scary boy that had suddenly appeared named Hibari walked to the far side of the room away from all us as Hana-san, Kyoko-chan, and I sat with Nagi-chan by the children and Bianchi-san, Hana far away from them. Kyoko's onii-chan, Gokudera-Baka, and Yamamoto-kun all sat somewhere near Nami-chan on the other side of the Table along with Reborn-chan. The room was nicely decorated in Yellow, Orange, and red streamers while the cups and paper plates were shaded between Blue, Purple, and Indigo with Green napkins. I was almost completely sure Nami-chan decorated the place. The table was filled with snacks, sushi and beautifully decorated cake with white powder, chocolate poky sticks, Chocolate logs, and strawberries with the words 'Happy Birthday Reborn!' sat at the very center of the foods.

"Wah! It all looks so good where did this all come from!" I exclaimed as Nami-chan suddenly smiled at a blushing Yamamoto-kun.

"Yama-kun's family provided the sushi from what Mama told me, Bianchi and the kids got the snacks, and I made the Tiramisu cake just for Reborn." Nami-chan said as mine and Kyoko-chans eyes sparkled.

"You made this cake!" I gasped, IT LOOKED STORE BOUGHT FOR KAMI SAKE!

"Tsuna-chan is so amazing!" Kyoko-chan exclaimed as Nagi blushed mumbling something as Hana smirked.

"I knew you were a talented cook but to be able to pull off foreign cooking. I think you could be a perfect house wife if you find the right husband and don't get into a good college." Hana teased as Nami became flushed.

"Hehehe, how did you know my back up plan." Eh she was really thinking about doing that. I thought noticing the glints of determination in all the boys and Nagi-chans eyes. Hahi, don't they all… I almost squealed at the thought.

(Chibi Nami- Kyoko-chan's pov)

"So Reborn…" Tsuna-chan began to say as she looked down at Reborn-kun. "What do you want to do first birthday boy?"

"How about you giving me your points for my gift." Reborn-kun stated as Tsuna-chan became confused.

"My gift… what are you…?"

"SURPRISE (TO THE EXTREME)!" We all, minus Hibari-san and Nagi-chan, shouted Tsuna-chan became even more confused. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA/NAMI/HIME-CHAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBORN/KUN/CHAN/SAN." We all exclaimed, as Hibari-sans eye twitched as Nagi quietly shouted along with us.

"Yo… you mean you guys know it's my birthday tomorrow." Tsuna-chan blinked as I spoke out quickly.

"We over heard you telling Nagi-chan when your birthday was, so…"

"We all thought we could celebrate it along with Reborn-san." Gokudera-kun said as my brother shouted to the extreme.

"Of course I said yes." Reborn-kun seemed to proudly say as he then pointed to a scoreboard. "So as such is Vongola tradition you, and I, will be giving out points for the gifts received. Whoever gets the highest points will win…" I became a bit fearful at this point as Hana raised a brow at Reborn-kun. "A kiss and Date with the Vongola Hime, aka you Tsunami."

"WHAT!" Tsuna-chan blushingly shouted as she stood up. "I never agreed to that!"

"It's too late, it's Vongola tradition and you will follow it unless you wish to die."

"At least tell me it doesn't have to be on the lips!" Tsuna-chan exclaimed before clapping her hands on her flushed cheeks as she slightly whimpered. "My first kiss…. I want to give to the man I marry." She said making me and Haru sigh at her romantic words alongside a blushing Bianchi who strangely wore goggles.

"Hayato will surely be him." She mumbled from beside me as I whispered with gleam in my eyes.

"I say Onii-chan will." I whispered to her as she looked at me with a smile.

"A battle for the heart…"

"Between our brothers…" I continued before we both just about broke out giggling.

"No, it's anywhere you see fit. So don't worry too much." Reborn-kun said as Tsuna-chan sighed and gave up.

(Chibi Haru- Hibari-san's pov)

I hated crowds that being said I still wondered why I had come to this herbivores come together. True the infant was here and he had invited me. But the main reason would have to be that my omnivore was a prize to be won in the infants game, I would not share her with those herbivores she called friends, especially when they all seek the same thing I do. To make Sawada Tsunami their mate.

"So start giving out points Tsuna, how many points to I get for my generosity." The infant smirked as Tsunami only sighed with annoyance.

"80, you did this for your own gain. As for the sushi Yama-kun also gets 80 for it." Tsunami stated as the baseball herbivore laughed.

"Hahaha, but that's not my gift to you Nami."

"It's not…?" Tsunami innocently blinked making me growl as I noticed the player come closer to my omnivore.

"Here let me put them in." Put what in? The next thing I knew Tsunami's bangs were pulled away from her eyes as she now adored two twin fish hair clips in her hair adding more to her innocence and cuteness. "There, I saw these while walking home last night and thought of you. Tuna-chan." The boy laughed as Tsunami became flushed and squeaked.

"90. 90 points cause now I can keep my bangs out of my eyes."

"I'll set it as 85, they may be useful but it's a cheap gift." The infant stated making me smirk as the idiot herbivore only laughed.

"Ma, ma, looks like I only got 5 more points."

"Next." The infant stated as the dark brown haired girl suddenly shot up.

"Haru-san is next, I made two gifts! One for Reborn-chan." The girl stated as she pulled out a target suit, "And for Nami-san, DA DARA DA! A Wedding Peach Wedding dress!" Shouted the girl making me and most the males choke on our own saliva as she held out a white wedding dress making Tsunami's eyes sparkle.

"Oh Wow it's even the main characters dress!" Tsunami coed, before she became crescent fallen. "But I already plan to get married in my mother's wedding dress." Tsunami sadly said making the girl Hahi? As Tsunami then said, "But I could wear it for cosplay so 85 points."

"Agreed." The infant said placing the Hahi woman on the board.

"Here Tsuna-chan I got you this." The younger Sasagawa said as Tsunami opened a small shopping bag to pull out a pure white two piece sundress and a lion pushy. "When you told me about that dress from your dreams and I saw it I quickly got it and this cute plushy for you. Maybe if you have this dress that Kuro guy will turn out to be real." Kuro… who is Kuro and why was my Omnivore dreaming of him. I angrily thought as an older woman with brown hair similar to Tsunami's shade came in.

"Ara, so many people in my home. I hope you don't mind that I brought some Tea for um, Hibari-kun." The woman said looking over at me as she smiled kindly at me holding a tray with a single cup of what I could guess was green tea. "Tsu-chan said you liked tea so I re heated some of the tea she made earlier this morning for me just for you. I hope you don't mind." The woman kindly said smiling as I returned her smile with my own politely and took the tea from her.

"No, thank you Sawada-san."

"Oh, such a polite boy. Please call me Mama or Nana-chan, I wouldn't mind a sweet," Did she just call me sweet, "Boy like you marrying my Dame-tsu-chan." I smirked at her words.

"MAMA! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND TELLING BOYS YOU WANT THEM AS MY HUSBAND." Tsunami shouted at her mother as her mother left the room happily.

"Oh Tsu-chan, what can a mother do when her daughter brings such perfect bys home. Papa will be very jealous when he see this, but oh well continue with your fun." Nana-san said as I continued to smirk at what had just accrued as the boys and I believe the purple haired girl all glared at me.

"Okay, how about we move on from Nami's mother words and I give my gift." Kurokawa Hana said as she suddenly handed a book to Tsunami. "Here this should be of great help.

"Ah! 'Math for idiots'." Tsunami seemed to whimper as the infant smirked.

"A useful item indeed, 90 points."

"Here Tsunami, I got you this as well…" The pink haired woman said as she handed another book to Tsunami making her blush.

"Mafia seduction 101!" Tsunami squeaked as I almost spit out my drink along with the other boys, and girl who did. "Bianchi I'm only 14!"

"And yet you already hold a body fit for a goddess." The woman, Bianchi, said as the silver haired herbivore shouted profanity towards the woman.

"90."

"Then my gift. Will be helpful…" An annoying male voice said as we all turned to see a man wearing a similar hair style to the silver haired herbivore walk in.

"Ah, Doctor Shamel what are you doing here?" The baseball herbivore asked as the, doctor? Held up a bag before he walked in and handed it to Tsunami.

"Just giving my young patient a gift for her birthday, this should help a her a lot with that book." Looking into the bag with her herbivores friends Tsunami became flustered with them as the pink hair woman let out a dark aura.

"Lingerie!" Tsunami shouted actually making me spit out my tea as anger boiled up with in me. That man gave her…

"YOU INSOLENT PEDOPHILE!" The woman shouted suddenly using Pizza dough to as a deadly weapon on the man before I along with the silver haired teen, Sasagawa, and the baseball player all stood before the man and started to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Hahaha, a doctor should give that to his patient."

"You perverted old man, I'll kill you for giving Hime-sama such vulgar things."

"EXREME PUNCH!"

"Kamikorosu."

Once done we all return to our places as the females of the group finished comforting an upset Tsunami.

"Shamel will get Zero points as such as our birthday girl was brought to tears." The infant stated as everyone agreed with the verdict.

"I'll go next, Hime-sama me and I-pin got you something we know you'd like." The silver haired herbivore said as a slight shy little chinese girl suddenly held up a book along with the herbivore.

"Master give I-pin this to give to big sister." She said in broken Japanese the silver haired herbivore grinning.

"And I got you this since Hime-sama likes foreign language so much." She likes other languages beside her own.

"Oh wow a book of Japanese to Mandarin and a Japanese to Italian book. Thanks Go-kun, I-pin-chan this is the best thing I've gotten so far."

"95 points." The infant stated making Tsunami nod as she put the books down with Kurokawas.

"MY TURN TO THE EXTREME!" Shouted the stupid Sasagawa as he suddenly held out a pair of orange boxing gear towards Tsunami, "I got you this to the extreme! Please join the boxing club." Shouted the idiot as my eye twitched.

"Onii-san I already told you I won't join." Tsunami sighed before realization seemed to hit her as she smiled. "But if you want I could train with you every now and then so I can get stranger." Tsunami said smiling making me scowl as the stupid Sasagawa cheered at his somewhat victory.

"80 points." The infant cut in making the idiot sulk at his high yet lower than the rest points.

"A…ano…" The purple haired girl began as she fiddled a silver looking chain and box she held. "I… I don't know why but I found this in my mail box this morning." The girl said as she handed Nami the box or package as I now saw how it was. "There was no return dress or anything, only this letter saying it was for you Bossu." The girl said handing the letter to Tsunami to be read as her eyes widen.

"This… this is from…. Kuro."

"Kuro?!" Everyone but I and the infant said as Tsunami nodded.

"Yes, he's…. he's a boy I talk to in my dreams but… I never thought he was real."Tsunami admitted as she slowly open the package to reveal a silver and multicolor pineapple and fish charm bracelet. "It's… beautiful…."

"And real, this Kuro guy gets 89 point, for not being here."The infant stated frowning, most likely thinking the same as me and planning to investigate this 'Kuro' after the party.

"Thanks for getting me his gift to me Naginagi. Is that necklace your gift to me."

"Ha…hai!" The girl shrieked holding the Dokuro charmed necklace up. "I… I got it at this American store, I… I hope you like it."

"Oh my Kami Nagi this is so beautiful! The skull even has designs on it. 90 points."

"85, once again it's not completely real."

"Oi! Reborn be nice! Did you even give them a chance to find a presents in time." Tsunami snapped as I smirked.

"They should have enough time, Hibari did." The infant stated making everyone look at me.

"Oh that's right Hibari-san came too, I'm sorry for ignoring you Hibari-san." Tsunami said as she suddenly stood up and came over to me.

"Thank you for coming, I know it must have been a inconvenience for you especially since we're uh crowding." Tsunami said as she bowed her head slightly to me.

"Here." I stated, handing her the small box Tetsuya assisted me with getting. "Open it."

Taking the small box from my hands Tsunami carefully open the velvet black box and gasped. "Plum blossom earrings, but I… I was saving up to get these. How did you…" She began shaking her head in the end as she put them on just as she did that accursed bracelet and necklace.

"95 points. Hibari seems to have—"

"LAMBO-SAN IS NEXT!" Shouted an annoying cow dressed child as he suddenly ran into the room with a fake mike in hand making Tsunami suddenly squeal like an herbivore as she suddenly ran over to the child.

"Lambo-kun are you going to sing for."

"Hai!" Shouted the small cow child as he started to sing.

"What is inside my head  
Toffee ball, candy, chocolate  
Of course not only those  
There is also a big dream

Conquer the world, obliterate Reborn  
Eat soft cream as much as I like  
I-Pin will cry

"_Lambo, stupid!"_

Gokudera will be ignored

"_Like it's possible"_

Shoo shoo hag, go there

"_I hate kids_"

Right now, as I see it, it's soon to be my world  
Even Reborn will be knocked out

My stomach is always hungry  
Soumen, croquette, hamburger  
And grapes for dessert  
Mama's meals are the best

Boss' orders, to defeat Reborn  
Bovino Family is number one in the world  
I-Pin, move there

"_Lambo, what are you doing"_

Gokudera will be rugged

"_Like you can, you brat"_

Shoo shoo hag, I don't care

"_Shoo shoo, go over there_"

Right now I see it, it's soon to be my world  
Even Reborn will be knocked out

_But there's a lot of food_  
_Do you want toffee ball, toffee ball_  
_I won't give you_  
_Just wait okay_  
_Lambo-san will defeat Reborn soon_  
_And become Bovino Family's boss_

Conquest the world, kill Reborn in an instant  
There's no one who can match me anymore  
I-Pin...

"_Gyouza kempo!"_

Gokudera...

_"Try and I will hurt you Go-kun."_

"_Gah!"_

Shoo shoo hag...

_Wait, where is that cow assassin go?!_

Right now, as I see it, it's soon to be my world  
Even Reborn will be knocked ouuuuuutttt"

The child finished singing now beside me as Tsunami cheerfully squealed with Happiness. "LAMBO WINS! LAMBO WINS!" She shouted running over to hug the small child as he laughed in victory.

"GAHAHAHA! Lambo-san is the best!"

"I give him a 60 at best." The infant annoyingly said as Tsunami glared at him fiercely.

"Oh heck no Reborn. Lambo won fair and square right girl."

"Right." The younger Sasagawa the Hahi woman and the purple hair woman all nodded as the baseball idiot laughed.

"Hahaha, I guess he did make Nami the happiest."

"Stupid cow, stealing the line light."

"I hate children." Kurokawa shivered.

"Extreme victory!" My eye twitched.

"Fine, the stupid cow wins." The infant said as Tsunami looked down at the small cow child.

"Ne, Lambo-kun want your reward." Tsunami said as the small infant blinked up at her in confusion before he nodded. Smiling down at the child I watched as Tsunami kissed the kid on the noise making him giggle as she then started to tickle him it seems. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the scene, the child may obviously be trouble if he cause all that commotion with just that, horrible sang song of his (HEY IS WAS CUTE- Author san shout-), but Tsunami seemed to only mother him as she gave her love to the small child all throughout this herbivorous get together.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG PLEASE SHOW YOUR LOVES!


	14. Target 11- Cake!

YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL

Reader- YES MAM, YOU DO NOT OWN KHR.

THAT IS RIGHT! I ONLY OWN OUR NAMI-CHAN, SO PLEASE ENJOY AND VOTE ON THE POLL WE HAVE. THANK YOU.

In a dream I had last night. I stood at the front of an alter dressed in black with a red/blue/yellow/purple/indigo rose in my breast pocket. I stood at the waiting for her to come as the door's to the church suddenly open and she came walking in dressed I her mother's white wedding dress as she was walked down the aisle her now long silky brown hair curled in a messy bun, a bouquet of orange roses in her hands as she was led down by her father past the guest where her mother /my sister/ my friends/ and everyone sat smiling as she was handed to me. Smiling her caramel brown eyes filled with love and tears of joy as she looked up at me opening her lush red/blue/purple/gold/indigo lips as she leaned in to kiss me.

"Aishiteru…"

(Dream mode over)

'Hayato.' Gokudera Hayato's eyes snapped open as he shot up in his bed with a bright red blush on his face the fresh memory of his bosses and his wedding in his mind. "Wha… why did I have a dream of Hime like that?!"

(Elsewhere)

'Takeshi.' Yamamoto Takeshi yelped as he found himself rolling off his bed and face first onto the floor, he groaned in annoyance as he notice the fact it was all just a dream. "And I wanted to see our wedding night too." He darkly mumbled into the floor not really able to find the energy to sit up.

(Sasagawa Residence)

'Ryohei.' "EXTREME WEDDING!" Ryohei shouted the second his eyes snapped open his cheeks bright red as he determinedly shouted, "I will make that dream come true!"

"Onii-chan…" Kyoko worriedly knocked on her brother door noting how late it was and how he hadn't even got up to go for his early morning run when she suddenly found herself being determinedly stared down to by Ryohei.

"Kyoko! I have a serious thing to ask you, please help me!" Ryohei said, leaving out his motto to show how serious he was.

(In a large Japanese residence)

'Kyouya-kun.' Hibari Kyouya couldn't help but cover his face with his hand, even alone he did not want to admit he was blushing or that the beating of his heart had increased at the dream he had. "Sawada Tsunami…"

( Nagi home )

'Nagi/Chrome-chan.' The dream Nami's voice had said mixed as a quiet Nagi walked out of her home blushing. Her mother giving her a weird yet impassive look as she walked by her while her step-father seemed to smile as he noticed the slight change in the girl. 'Tsuna-chan…' Nagi breathed as she touched her lips curiously wondering how it would feel to kiss the real Nami.

(As for Nami herself)

'Mmm, what a nice dream, it even reminded me Nami-Nami's appreciation day.' Nami thought quietly to herself as she remembered a dream filled with cakes and sweets as she looked down at a sleeping Lambo who had now taken the habit of sleeping with Nami whenever he got the chance, he even just snuck in, in the middle of the night to do it. He at least didn't wet the bed when he slept by her. Looking over at a still sleeping Reborn Nami smiled as she stood up and fixed his blanket. Never noticing the smirk on his face as she walked away to get dressed. Only to stop when she heard yelling from outside her window from a very familiar character.

"TSUNAMI-CHAN!"

Walking in a lazy pace Yamamoto sighed as he found himself still thinking about his dream last night. Nami had looked so beautiful in her mother's dress with her hair long again. He could only imagine that the woman he saw was her as she still held her innocent caramel brown eyes. From his right Gokudera walked quietly and flushed with embarrassment from beside the baseball team, to deep in his thoughts of the dream from the night before to even yell at the other teen as he walked by him towards Nami's home.

"Ara, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun did you come all this way for Tsu-chan?" A curious Nana said as she walked out the Sawada home with a bag slung around her forearm.

"Ahaha good morning Nami's kaa-san."

"Good morning Hime-sama's kaa-san."

The boys both greeted as the woman smiled affectionately at them, "Ara, ara, it's good to see you both. I just wish Tsu-chan was here to see this."

"Eh, is Nami not here?" Yamamoto nervously asked remembering how he actually skip baseball practice this morning just so he could try to talk to Nami. (HE SKIPPED PRACTICE WHAT HAVE I DONE!)

"Yep, she just left a bit ago with Kyoko-chan's brother I believe. He was so cute shouting Tsu-chans name right outside her window," Nana sighed romantically. "Just like Romeo and Juliet you could see the passion in his eyes." Nana coed as both boys paled at the woman's words.

"Ahahaha, uh we better catch up then right Gokudera."

"THAT DAMN TURF TOP!" Gokudera exclaimed suddenly bowing to Nana as he quickly said his respects before running ahead of an equally bothered Yamamoto after their Hime.

"Ahaha thanks Nana-san bye!"

(Reborn- With Nami and Ryohei)

Sasagawa Ryohei was quiet…. He was actually silent…. He was not speaking a word… He just walked silently and calmly from beside our Nami…. Nami was sure it was the end of the world. Though in truth the grey haired was very much nervous as he tried his best to follow his sister's advice, 'Just stay calm, don't yell. And try to be a serious as you possibly can look her straight in the eyes and say…'

"So, how's Yoko-chan?" Nami randomly asked bringing the boxer out of his thoughts as he grinned over at the younger teen.

"She's been great to the EXTREME! She been really happy since your birthday she had a really good time. It was EXTREMELY fun!" Ryohei exclaimed making Nami giggle.

"You have a point, though that reminds me would it be okay if we started my training in a few days. I'd really like to start gaining some upper body strength. I mean I need to learn how to protect myself or better yet find someone who can." Nami jokingly laughed never noticing the way Ryohei stiffen as they reached the front of the school. "But oh well guess I'm forever alone huh." Noting a strange silence Nami froze as she noticed the slightly shadowed look on Ryohei's face. 'Oh crap did I say something wrong?' Nami panicking thought as she watched the older teen turn to her.

"Tsunami-chan…" Ryohei quietly began blushing placing his hands on Nami's shoulders.

"Onii-chan?" Nami nervously mumbled frozen in wonder and fear. Never noticing a blushing Nagi and Kyoko, and upset Hibari, and a out of breath Yamamoto and Gokudera all walking/running towards her and Ryohei.

"Call me Ryohei from now on okay." Seeing the seriousness on the boxers face made everyone freeze as they all tried to listen in on the both overly confused ad shocked Nami.

"I… Onii-chan, I mean Ryohei-kun, I mean…!" Nami flustered stuttered out as she watched the boxer grinned at the mention of his name.

"There we go! Now just keep extremely saying my name when you see me from now on Tsunami-chan."

"H—hai!"

"Bossu-chan." Nagi called making Nami snap her gaze around to see a growling Gokudera a strained smiling Yamamoto, a giggling Kyoko, a lunch holding Nagi who seemed a bit upset, and a ready to kill Hibari.

"Huh?"

"Um…. Did I miss something?"

(Reborn- Later)

"Do you want to eat with us?"

"Yah, Tsuna-chan come eat with us."

"Sorry guys I promised Yama-kun and Go-kun, so maybe next time." Nami said watching as Hana and Kyoko nodded before they left as a still"I can't believe Nagi-chan made me this bento." Nami said aloud happily as she Yamamoto and Gokudera all sat around eating their lunch in class. "Now I'll have to get rid of my lunch somehow." Nami sighed as she looked down at the four, 2 which were hers, lunches before her, Gokudera and Yamamoto basically with nothing as they looked down at their sandwiches before looking back at Nami. "Okay I know why Go-kun has what he has for lunch but don't you usually have your own lunch Yama-kun?"

"Hahahaha…." Yamamoto nervously laughed the memory of him running out the house before he could get his lunch fresh in his mind. "I kinda was in a rush."

"Well you did miss baseball practice. So I guess I could give you my lunch so I can eat Nagi's." Nami hummed opening her lunch as she was about to hand it to the player a prominent blush on the baseball players face as Gokudera almost destroyed the sandwich in his hands in anger until a young girl shyly appeared beside Nami.

"Eh, Mishi-chan?" Nami blinked as the shy girl looked down at the bento in her hands.

"Ano gomen Nami-chan demo, Yamamoto-kun please accept this." Mishi said making the baseball player mentally curse as he accepted the lunch.

"For me? Thank you." Yamamoto strained to say as the girl left happily with a smirking Gokudera watching the whole time.

"Well then I guess I'll just give my lunch to you Go-kun. Although I'd understand if you don't want it since you have your own lunch." Nami said Gokudera perking up greatly as Yamamoto frowned at Nami's words as he watch Gokudera take the lunch delicately from Nami's hands.

"Thank you Hime-sama. 'I' will enjoy your cooking greatly." Gokudera almost seemed to sneer at Yamamoto as he stared dreamy eyed at the smiling brunette before her.

"Wow if that's the case maybe I should make you your lunch every day."

"No!" Yamamoto almost exclaimed as the level of jealousy he felt rising as the door to there classroom was suddenly slammed open by a glaring Hibari.

"Kamikorosu."

"Hei! Hibari-san what are you doing!"

"TSUNAMI-CHAN LETS HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER TO THE EXTREME!"

"Wha…" Nami paled..

"Boxing Herbivore." Growled Hibari .

This had to be the strangest day of Nami's life, "REBORN HELP!"

(Scared chibi nami- La-later)

"Haru are you sure about this?"

"When it comes to fashion I know what's best Nami-san."

"Ah! Tsuna-chan looks so Kawaii!" Kyoko squealed alongside a hyper Haru as they jumped up and down in their place.

"Bossu-chan is very pretty today." A blushing Nagi said as she, Kyoko, and Haru all stood inside a nice boutique store all trying out some close.

Nami wearing a nice pale red blue color short sleeve T-shirt with a small bunny reading 'aren't I fluffy.' With a indigo purple rimmed skirt with green short tights and yellow orange sneakers. Her tuna hair clips in place along with her necklace and charm.

"But I feel like a rainbow puked on me." Nami whined as she looked at the two giggling girls.

"Aw but you're so cute. Besides it's our appreciation day and girls day out we can be as silly as we want." Haru squealed a happy Kyoko nodded in joy.

"Can we just go get our cakes now I promised Lambo-kun and Reborn I'd get them something."

"Oh okay." Haru sighed though she was far from being upset as the four girls paid for their things and left.

Walking angrily beside one another Ryohei, Gokudera, and strained smiling Yamamoto all walked together looking for the very same girls.

"Oi, octopuses-head why are you following me?"

"Tch, your sisters with Hime-sama right. I still have to return this to her." Gokudera smugly said as he held up a very familiar bento box well bunny bento that Nami was known to carry for lunch.

"AH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TSUNAMI-CHAN'S BENTO!"

"Why else would I have it, Hime-sama was oh so kind as to give me her lunch when she had the quiet womans food for lunch."

"Hahaha, but wasn't I suppose to eat it first." Yamamoto cut in grinning the tension between the three boys evident to all that passed.

"Why you, why are you even following us!"

"Hahaha I wanted to see Nami too, in fact I want to do what senpai did and see if she'd call me by my first name." Yamamoto seem to innocently enough admit as Gokudera snapped at him.

"Why you neither of you deserve to be called by your first names by Hime!"

"Why you!?"

"Ma, ma. Senpai don't get so wor—"

"Ehehehehe." The familiar sound of Nami's giggle cut Yamamoto off as the three teens turned to see a bunch of boys talking to a blushing Nami alone with a scared Nagi as the boys pointed towards a building behind Nami before she nodded as she and Nagi then walked hand in hand to the store as the boys waved them off as they walked away.

"Man did you see that cutie."

"I'd like to taste her cake."

"Did you see how cute she was?"

"Yah, too bad we couldn't get her number." The boys all arrogantly said making the three teens so angry they almost decided to start a fight.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." A high pitched voice said as the three teens turned to see a kimono wearing Reborn in front the cake store making tea. "If Nami would come out and see you three fighting the nice boys who helped her with directions what do you think she would say."

Many things passed through the boys eyes.

'How could you Takeshi I thought you were different.' A glaring Nami said her back was turned to Yamamoto.

'What type of right hand man are you, I hate you!' A crying Nami exclaimed as she had her hand raised to slap Gokudera.

'You're the worse.' Kyoko and Nami both huffed looking away from Ryohei.

All three boys were frozen in fear as they became pale. "Then again she could just look at you as lunatics and never speak to you again." And that killed them.

"Ah, Yama-kun, Go-kun, Ryohei-kun."

"Oni-chan."

"Hahi?"

Stare.

The boys all turned to the door of the store to see a blushing Nami standing beside her three female friends as she began to stutter. "I-it's not what it looks like." Nami began confusing the boys. "I don't eat cake every day. This is a once a month type of thing, I have day with Kyoko, Haru, and now Nagi were we can eat as much sweets as we want. I'm not being self cause of it, I usually makes sweets for everyone it's only fair."

'She got the wrong idea.' The boys thought as Yamamoto laughed as he came up to the blushing girl.

"Haha, it's okay Nami all girls are allowed to have a free day." Yamamoto grinned making Nami smile up at him.

"Really you don't think I'm pigging out or anything."

"Never, in fact why don't we join you?"

"Really! You'd all join?" Nami happily asked as Kyoko clapped her hands.

"Ne, Oni-chan will you join in I know you're not that into sweets cause of your training but I'd like it if we share sweets with each other.

"If Hime-sama wishes it then I will come as well." (is it me or is that dirty)

(Chibi Nagi- Ano, in bossu-chans home)

"So what do you think Reborn is it good?" Nami happily asked as the teens and infants all sat together in Nami's room.

"Hmm, not bad. But I think I prefer your Tiramisu more." Reborn honestly replied making the girl blush much to his amusement.

"Mo, if Reborn-chan is saying that then maybe we should get Nami-san to make the cakes from now on."

"Mo, Haru don't tease." Nami pouted as Kyoko giggled.

"I think we'd all love Tsuna-chan's cooking."

"Hahaha, Nami is a good cook."

"You'd have to thank Mama for that." TYL Lambo said as Nami patted his head sweetly much to Ryohei's and Gokuder's annoyance.

"Sorry again you had to show up Lambo-chan."

"Mo, you spend so much time with Tsunayoshi , Lavina," Gokudera froze all the sudden. "and Giotto-kun in the future now days I don't mind getting attention from you."

"Eh. Wait I but I-pin said I was…"

"Yep. Yoshi's the oldest, Lavina your second, and Giotto's your third your soon to have your fourth though."

"F-four kids.(4kids sucks!)" Nami paled as I-pin was handed a piece of cake from Kyoko.

"Here I-pin-chan."

"Shei-shei."

"We bought a lot so eat up." Haru smiled as the boys nodded at Haru's words as Gokudera looked down at his éclair.

'The stupid cow said Lavina. But if one of Hime's children is named Lavina then could it mean…' Gokudera thought as memories of his dream came back to him. 'Aishiteru Hayato.' Gokudera gulped strongly at this the idea alone of that coming true making his heart tighten, "Hi-hime-sama…" Gokudera became voice cracking. 'Shit!'

"Hmm, what's wrong Go-kun?"

Lips trembling Gokudera looked up determinedly as he suddenly exclaimed. "Please call me by my first name, Hime-sama."

"Go—go-kun."

"Gomen! I don't know what suddenly came over me I just…"

'Hayato's mom was named Lavina.' Nami thought, 'Is it possible that me and him…' Smiling lightly Nami nodded. "Hayato-kun."

Gokudera blushed as Ryohei and Yamamoto watched in shock.

"If Hayato-kun promises to be more open to me, and call me Nami-hime. Then I'll call him Hayato-kun, agreed."

"H-hai, Nami-hime."

"Eheh, good maybe you'll start saying my full name soon." Nami joked making Yamamoto frown as he suddenly clung onto her.

"Mo, Nami. If you're going to start calling Gokudera by his first name then you gotta call me by mines too."

"Ehehe okay, okay. Sheesh you guys are getting clingy." Nami joked as she looked over at a silent I-pin. "Hey I-pin are you okay, do you like the Okoboji Fudge I got it's my favorite." Nami said just as a silent tea fell from I-pins eyes.

"Ah! She extremely crying!"

"Ehehe we all go through it we eat something so good we just want to cry."

"She really is a girl."

"Are you serious?!" Ryohei exclaimed, just as I-pin walked over to Nagi and Nami.

"I-pin's never had anything so good. I thank you and as thanks. I give my secret Gyoza buns."

"Oh wow thanks." Nami happily exclaimed as she took the bun along with Nagi.

"I-pin have no more sorry." I-pin sadly explained to Kyoko and Haru as Reborn watched with worry as the two girls ate the buns.

"It's okay I-pin-chan we can just share the one's Tsuna-chan and Nagi-cha are having right?"

"Hai." Nami said happily about to hand over her bun to Kyoko when her eyes suddenly dulled as she fell back. 'Wha why do I feel so weak all the sudden?' Nami wondered her and Nagi fell back unconscious.

"Kyah!"

"What just happen?!"

"Tsu/Nami/Hime." Shouted a worried Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera as Lambo looked down in fear.

"Shit. I forgot about the Gyoza bun." Lambo growled turning the two girls on their backs as he checked their pulse. "Kuso. Reborn do you think I-pin has the antidote."

"So you're not a complete idiot after all."

"Reborn-san what does he mean by antidote."

"It's a kind of Poison cooking." A familiar voice said as a sunglasses wearing Bianchi, Nami explained to Bianchi to wear some type of glasses when Gokudera came over, as well as that the suppose Romeo she had saw with her was actually Lambo though Bianchi still had trouble not attacking him.

"Gah!" Lambo almost panicked switching back with his younger self just in time as Gokudera stood up worriedly.

"Aneki." Gokudera exclaimed just as Bianchi bent down to check Nami's and Nagi's pulse.

"Will they be okay?" Kyoko worriedly ask as Bianchi nodded firmly.

"For now." Bianchi said as Lambo suddenly reached out for Nami.

"Ara, Nami-nee?" Lambo innocently asked suddenly feeling a strange thing inside him as he went to touch the unconscious girl. "Nami-nee play with me!"

"Hayato!" Bianchi called, Gokudera quickly grabbing the small cow infant as he passed him to a worried Haru and Kyoko as the child started to cry.

"Gah! Let go, let me go, I want to play with Nami-nee."

"Kyoko take the cow child with you downstairs." Ryohei said noticing just how serious this situation was. Nodding Kyoko and Haru both took the small child with them out the room as he continued to cry.

"Come on Lambo-kun."

"Nami-nee-san is taking a nap."

"WAHH!"

Once the crying was far away Bianchi frowned as she picked up the pale Nami. "The Gyoza buns used by the Gyoza Fist is made specially by a secret method. One story tells that one Gyoza bun contains the essence of five million normal dumplings. It can only be eaten by those who've trained in the Gyoza Fist. If a normal person were to eat it, that'd be their end."

"I-pin forget, master say no give to others." I-pin cried close to balling her eyes out as she then gasped in hope. "But I-pin have antidote."

"Then give it to Nami-hime and the quiet woman now!" Gokudera exclaimed, I-pin quickly nodding as she pulled out a small white bag gasping when she pulled out only one pill.

"Only one."

"THERES ONLY ONE!" The boys exclaimed Reborn frowning as he took the pill.

"It would seem so, we'll have to give it to Nagi."

"What!"

"But Reborn-san!"

"If we saved Tsuna and not Nagi she'd never forgive us, you should all know the type of woman Nami is growing up to be."

"Indeed she's the type of person who'd rather lose her life then lose someone she cares for." Bianchi agreed watching as Reborn gave the antidote to Nagi.

"Then what do we do about Nami!" Yamamoto worriedly exclaimed Reborn quietly watching Nagi slowly woke up.

"Eh, wha… what happen?"

"You fell asleep due to some poisoning, we saved you for Nami but now Nami may die in your place." Gasping Nagi sat up.

"Bu—but why Bossu-chan can't die." Nagi cried almost near tears as I-pin suddenly gasped.

"Master nearby!"

"Huh?"

"Wait if her Maters close by wouldn't he extremely has more of that medicine!" Ryohei asked Reborn smirking at the usually idiot boxers' quick thinking.

"That's right but if we want this to work." Leon turned into a gun. "One of you will have to save Nami with their dyeing." Reborn stated suddenly pointing his gun right at Nagi's head. "And who better then you." Bang!

"Reborn!" Nagi yelled suddenly appearing in nothing but a light pink undershirt and panties a indigo flame on her head as she glared at the boys. "Please grab bossu-chan and follow me!"

Next thing anyone knew everyone was running out the house after Nagi as she led the way to I-pins master.

"There." I-pin exclaimed pointing to a disguised Fon as Nagi and boys and girls all stopped in front the small stand.

"Excuse me!" Nagi quietly yelled. "I need the antidote!"

"Master I-pin make mistake."

(Later)

Nami carried a passed out from embarrassment Nagi on her back as she and the boys and girls all walked home together. "And that's what happen?"

"Yah, Reborn-san shot the quiet woman and she saved you. I guess she's not so useless." Gokudera sighed happy that his boss was safe and sound.

"When I get home I swear." Nami almost growled as she shook her head. "Never mind, I'm sorry I put you all through so much trouble I promise to be more careful from now on." Nami sighed making everyone just happy that nothing too serious hand happen.

(Side story- Mukuro)

It was just another day in Italy, Mukuro was still trying to figure out how he would get himself, Ken, Chisuke, Lancia, Bird, and M.M to Japan. Most the money he had stolen, I mean borrowed, on Sawada Tsunami's gift. Why he got her such an expensive thing he really doesn't know. Yet ever since he had started to meet Nami in his mindscape he started to come to feel emotions he himself didn't understand. He felt possessive of the girl, he felt the need to touch the girl, hold her close, make her smile, lock her away from the world. He knew what this meant, he had developed feelings for his suppose be enemy, yet now he knew the truth.

'I'll be a mafia boss, but only to change that hell.' Nami's voice rang. Mukuro frowning as he glared at the ocean view he had.

"Get on the inside to take it down." Mukuro hummed remembering how he and Nami would talk all night long of Mukuros past. Of course it hadn't been by choice, Mukuro had wanted to keep his act up let her think he was innocent, as far as he knew she did think that, but she knew his dark past. She knew of how he got his eye, and what the Mafia had done to him and those he considered friend.

'I'll change the Mafia Kuro! I promise I won't let others suffer as you did.'

"Hmph, kufufufufufufu, kufufufufu, hahahahaha, ahahahaha!" Mukuro laughed, that girl she would change the mafia he'd make sure of it. He'd take her and use her body to destroy the whole bloody thing, and then she'd be his. His and his alone, he would get Sawada Tsunami. In more than one way.

I AM SORRY I WAS SO LATE SCHOOL HAD ME TIED UP! Hoped you enjoy. Please Review and say.


	15. Target 12- ROMANCE and Training

-I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK TO LONG I WAS LAZY AND BUSY WITH SCHOOL! And stuck… I feel like I'm ruining Khr for everyone and I feel slightly pressured with the parings hello people this a harem look it up I also wonder when I should start the parings and my friends are pressuring me to write a lemon! WAH! WHY ME! Please enjoy though.

As I sat in class playing with my charm bracelet, which I had added some symbols to represent my friends and famiglia members, I hummed lightly as I watched my teacher talk on and on about variables and quadratic numbers. But my mind was elsewhere as I thought back to this morning.

(Flashback)

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!?" A quiet boy from Nami's class named Satoshi yelled as he bowed before her. Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera frozen from behind her as she stared in shock at the boy before her with a blush, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera growled inwardly as they watch Kyoko giggle as Nami stuttered.

"You… you want me to go out with you."

"Please Sawada-chan! I really like you, you're so smart and kind and cute and beautiful. I'd really like to go out with you." Satoshi begged Nami becoming flushed as she played with her bag nervously. Never noticing the dark looks that passed over the boys behind her or a glaring Hibari as he had suddenly walked by when the boy proclaimed his crush on Nami.

"I… I'm sorry…" Nami whispered shaking her head slightly as the boys all watched in slight shock at her sad tone. "I… I can't go out with you… I'm sorry." Nami sighed walking passed the sadden boy quickly as the three boys followed hastily with a surprised Kyoko.

"Tsuna-chan!"

"Nami!"

"Wait up to the extreme!"

"Nami-Hime."

(Flashback over)

To Nami it was horrible saying no to the poor boy. It wasn't that she liked him or anything, it was the fact that she knew she'd never be able to date a normal guy. Not with her connections to the Mafia, she'd have to be careful with whoever she chose to be with. 'I know I-pin said I was going to have kids in the future. But who am I destined for…. I… I KNOW I named one of the Lavina…. That was Hayato's mothers name could me and him…' The thought alone made Nami blush as she shook her head. 'No, Hayato's just a friend. I could have named her after his mother as a way of respect although….' Nami trailed off as she turned her head to looked at the rather annoyed though stopped once he seemed to notice Nami's gaze as he turned a smile to his boss making her blush as she looked away. Just as the door to class open making Nami look over a freeze in shock, "La-Lambo!"

"N-nami… my zipper broke I can't pee."

"Heii! Takeshi, Hayato help!" Nami shouted getting up to run over to the poor boy with the boys as they quickly swiped the boy to the bathroom together.

Standing outside the boy's bathroom Nami tapped her foot repeatedly as Reborn watched her from the windowsill. "That boys confession shook you up huh." Reborn said making an angry Gokudera and a relieved Lambo and Yamamoto stopped in front the bathroom door. "Care to explain why?"

"Does it really matter?" Nami sighed as Reborn gave a real frown.

"You seemed upset I'd like to know why when you obviously don't like that boy."

"It's just…." Nami began as she slid down the wall. "I can't help but feel scared. Adult I-pin said I'm going to have four kids, four! I mean yes I'm happy for my future self but…" Nami sighed. "Who'd want to marry me… I'm a mafia princess who could be forced to marry some other boss to be just for the sake of the famiglia…. I'm scared what if I have to do that Reborn! I've never wanted to get married unless it's out of love. But if I don't play my cards right I could get everyone in trouble." Nami almost shouted. "Sometimes I wish I was a boy or something!"

"I get where you're coming from. Prima went through the same thing." Reborn stated pulling his fedora down to cover his eyes.

"Pri-prima… wait Reborn are you telling me my grandfather, is actually a girl?"

"Correct the truth is Primo was a woman though she hid as a man so that society and the mafia would not use her gender against her. Only her 6 guardians and the second knew the truth. It's a family secret so I couldn't really tell you till now. Who knows maybe you'll get as lucky as Prima and end up with one of your subordinates."

"I can do that."

"Nothing in the mafia world to say you can't."

Banging her head Nami sigh, "Even if that's true, I highly doubt someone as smart as Hayato-kun, or athletic as Takeshi-kun, or outgoing as Ryohei-kun, or as strong as Hibari would even want to be with me." Nami sighed getting up slowly. "Not that it even matters their just friends that's all they'll never see me like that."

"So you've actually thought of them that way."

"Ma-maybe, but who wouldn't and who cares we have more important things to worry about such as Lambo needing to be taken home." Nami sighed before knocking on the bathroom door. "Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun is Lambo done… Hello…"

(Chibinami- The next day Yama's pov)

It was a normal day in Namimori for me. I was at the batting cages down by my street. I was just practicing a bit before I would go to meet up with Nami and Gokudera at the park. Though no matter what I did my hits felt less than perfect even when I did push myself a bit but it was no use. My mind was still stuck on what happen yesterday.

"Occhan that'll be it for the morning." I said as I went up to Occhan with a small carton of milk in hand.

"Why not hit some more? You don't have anything plan today do you?"

"Hahaha actually I do. I'm meeting my friends at the park. I'll have the usual too."

"Hmm so you have some new friends do you. I hope one of them's a nice girl. Bet she'd be impressed by you some junior high student actually being able to hit at 130 M/H."

I blushed at Occhans words as I could only imagine Nami cheering for me at one of my games…. Maybe I should invite her. "Maybe, it's nothing if I can't always hit an unchanging ball into all the targets though." I said knowing that if Nami did see me play I wanted to be at my best for her.

"You have to train for that, too." I heard the familiar sound of the kids voice as I turned to see him dressed and ready to play some ball looking at me.

"Well if it isn't the kid."

"If I were you I'd hurry over to meet Nami, Gokudera already on his way." The kid said making me look up at the clock as I notice just how late it was.

"Ah! I'm gonna be late, thanks for—" I stopped when I noticed the kid gone. Oh well maybe he went ahead.

(Chibidera- My pov)

I was somewhat happily walking to Nami-hime's house. The baseball idiot was nowhere to be seen so maybe he forgot about our meet up with Nami-hime and I could spend some time alone with my Hime-sama. "Good Morning!" I called as I stepped in front of Nami-Himes home seeing her Kaa-san out doing the laundry.

"My Gokudera-kun. Tsu-chan left a little earlier with Lambo-kun then she had planned she asked me to tell you to meet her at the park." Hime-sama's Kaa-san explained as I nodded with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll go catch up then. Thank you." I said turning to leave.

"Thank you so much for always being with Nami." Hime's kaa-san suddenly said making stop. "I'm glad she has such a reliable boy friend (note the space) like you. I've always dreamed of seeing Tsu-chan married to someone a trustworthy as you."

Reliable….

Trustworthy…..

NANA-SAN APROVES OF ME!

"Don't worry oka-sama! I will definitely protect Nami-Hime!" I proudly said as I gave her one final smile and left with complete glee. "I'd like to see the baseball idiot be entrusted with Hime such as I have." She not approves of me as a right hand man but…. I could feel myself blush. "She even approves of me courting Nami-hime."

"GAH!"

"Lambo!" I heard Hime shout just as a ball of animals attacking something came out of the bushes behind me. Hime dressed in a cheerleader outfit(what the?) worriedly standing outside the dust cloud as she called out again. "Hold on Lambo I'll get yah out from in there."

"Hime!"

"Hayato-kun." She said my name! "Hayato-kun you have to help me Reborn spilled something all over Lambo and now he's being mulled by those animals please help me." Hime cried as she held onto me my heart skipping a beat at the chance to Hime just how good a right hand man I was.

"Don't worry Hime, I got it all under control I'll—"

"Hey guys did you lose something?" A very irritating voice said as we both turned to see a grinning baseball idiot holding a crying stupid cow and the animals disbursed around him.

"Takeshi-kun!" Hime gleefully cried leaving my arms as she ran to the no good idiot my blood boiling as I saw her coed over him and the stupid cow. "Oh thank goodness Takeshi-kun I thought Lambo was a goner I'm so glad you came." And that made my heart break as I watched an almost sentimental moment occur between the two as they calm the stupid cow down as though they were a married couple and Lambo was their child. 'You have three children, Tsunayoshi the oldest, Lavina your second, and Giotto.' I remember Adult I-pin say as I clenched my fists. If I was going to make my future with Hime happen I had to do something to make her notice me and forget that baseball bastard!

(Later at Namimori Middle)

"EH TRAINING?!" Yamamoto and Gokudera shouted in shock as they now stood before a blushing Nami and a smirking Reborn.

"But I thought we were just gonna hang out today." Yamamoto confusedly said as he watched Nami smile nervously.

"Oh yah, about that I uh… Reborn said you guys needed some training so I… kinda lied to you so you'd come…" Nami said as she played with the hem of her skirt gently.

"Training… what do you mean by training Hime…"

"Oh well Reborn said you were both having a hard time with something's so he offered to train you if I got you to come to the school and…."

"And…" Gokudera and Yamamoto asked tilting their heads.

"I had to wear this costume and cheer you both on." Nami pouted as she tried to pull the short skirt down to cover more of her legs. Never noticing the looks the boys gave the smirking hitman.

'THANK YOU KID/REBORN-SAN!'

'Idiots.' Reborn thought, 'It was for mostly my entertainment.' Reborn smirked as Nami pouted as she watched Lambo run around.

"Could we just get this over with please, this is so uncomfortable." Nami whined as Yamamoto bent down to Reborns level.

"Fine with me what we got to do kid."

"Here." Reborn said handing Yamamoto a small baseball fit for a child. "We're starting with pitching."

"Why so?" Nami blinked as Reborn handed her one.

"Throw it and find out." Reborn smirked as Nami began to shake her head.

"Oh no, oh no no no. I can't even throw a rock." Nami blushed as Yamamoto laughed.

"Come on Nami it's not that hard, here." Yamamoto said getting behind the brunette making her face a target that was right behind them Gokudera growling as he watched Yamamoto instruct Nami to aim and throw the ball at the target. "Okay now when you feel you're ready throw."

"O…okay…" Nami stuttered as Yamamoto back up taking a deep breath Nami's eyes became hard as took a step forward and throw that ball a whiz sound ringing through the air as the ball went straight into the target exploding once it hit the concrete. "HEI!"

"Hahaha Nami you're a natural." Yamamoto laughed as Reborn smirked.

"Seems that way."

"WHY DID THAT BALL HAVE SPIKES?!"

"My turn!"

"Takeshi no!" Nami shouted Yamamoto throwing his ball as well making the hole even better as Gokudera just watched in shock.

"Hmm, that was good but maybe Yamamoto needs another type of weapon."

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS TRAINING?!"

"It is, but we're also looking for a weapon for Yamamoto." Reborn explained as Nami frowned.

"Then why not a sword, I've always thought a sword suited Takeshi." Nami stated before she blushed, "I always did like swordsman." Nami mumbled making Gokudera pale as Yamamoto blushed at the thought.

"I think his weapon should be grass." Gokudera mumbled suddenly becoming depressed as Reborn handed Yamamoto a bat.

"A bat!" The three exclaimed as Yamamoto took the bat.

"Huh, it's pretty heavy." Yamamoto stated as bounced the base of the bat in his hand lightly.

"Look into the tip of the grip." Reborn said as Nami tilted her head as Yamamoto looked through it.

"Oh, I see. It's a telescope." Yamamoto laughed as Nami sweat dropped.

'Oh so we're following the manga here today great.'

"Wouldn't expect any less from Reborn-san it screams Yamamoto." Gokudera gapped as Nami giggled.

"Definitely." Nami said as Yamamoto's eyes suddenly roamed on to a sniper that was being pointed at a unaware Nami. His blood ran cold as his eyes widen as he saw the trigger be pulled.

"Nami!"

"Heke?" Nami blinked turning around at the sound of a shot rang in her ears.

"Hime!"

Turning around slowly Nami watched as a small sniper bullet headed her way in shock. 'WAH!' There was a sharp sound of metal slicing metal as a figure appeared before her, Nami gasped as she noticed a glaring Yamamoto with his bat turned into a bat. "Ta…Takeshi…-kun…"

"Nami…." Yamamoto seriously began darkly making Nami flinch. "Are you okay?"

"Ha…hai…"

Smiling Yamamoto turned to his boss with a smile as he notice her slightly shaken form as he placed a hand on her head warmly. "Good," Yamamoto breath before looking down at the sword in his hands. "Though I guess it's a good thing I had this in my hands huh."

"I call it Yamamoto's bat, it usually appears like a normal bat and it usually a telescope. But when the head speed goes over 300M/H, it changes into a sword." Reborn explained as Nami stared in shock.

"A bat that's turns into a katana huh?" Yamamoto said aloud smirking Yamamoto slung in over his shoulder. "I guess I get to be Nami's samurai and protect her with this blade."

"Wa…wah!" Nami blushed as Gokudera grabbed him from the front of his shirt.

"You stupid sword idiot where do you get off with saying things like that!"

"Hayato-kun please!"

"Now to Gokudera's training." Reborn cut in as he turned to leave. "Let's go."

"Yes Reborn-san!" Gokudera quickly said letting go of Yamamoto as he quickly followed after Reborn. 'I'll show that idiot. Just because he was able to protect him right now doesn't mean a thing I'm the best suited for Hime.' Gokudera determinedly thought a Nami reached out to stopped him as she was suddenly caught by Yamamoto.

"Nami wait."

"Huh, Takeshi what are you…?"

"Let's leave them alone. I think this is a thing of pride now." Yamamoto said looking back at the determine Gokudera as he walked off the school grounds with Reborn.

"But Takeshi…"

"Come on. Let's get something to eat, we'll be back before they notice."

"You sure?"

"Yah, besides I want you to visit my families sushi shop come on."

"Oh, alright. But we can't be too long okay."

"Got it." Yamamoto grinned quickly grabbing a hold of Nami's hand before he led her away.

"Wa…wait at least let me go home and change!"

"Ahahaha okay."

(Later at the Nami's house)

"Etto, Reborn-san where's Nami-hime?" Gokudera asked as he sat listening to Reborn as he talked about speed, Stamina, and strength.

"Hmm. Good question where's Yamamoto?" Reborn countered making Gokudera freeze up as the door suddenly opened to reveal Nami.

"So-sorry to interrupt but I uh need a change of clothes." Nami mumbled shyly as she walked quietly into the room before she opened her closet to pull out a plain blue sundress and a pair of sandals.

"Hmm, going somewhere Tsuna?" Reborn asked raising a brow.

"Oh, uh, yah. Takeshi-kun invited me to go visit his families sushi shop."

"Wha…what?!" Gokudera stuttered paling as Nami began to walk out the room, "You, you aren't going are you Hime?"

"Well, I don't want to be rude. And since you and Reborn are training I thought it be best if I got out of your hairs and till you were done."

"Bu…but Hime you can't really be…" Gokudera reached out depressed to not lose his boss.

"Don't worry Hayato, Takeshi can protect me if need you just stay here and train." Nami smiled closing the door.

'Takeshi can protect me….. you just stay here and train…. Takeshi can protect me….. Takeshi can… Takeshi….' Nami's words repeated in his mind as Gokudera's hand falling down as he suddenly scurried to the window to see a grinning Yamamoto and Nami talking as they linked arms. Yamamoto leading an admit Nami away.

"What a gentleman, taking his princess for lunch, should that be you… after all you are her right hand man… or are you going to let Yamamoto be that, " Reborn said making Gokudera's face to become shadowed at what had just occurred.

"I… I need to go. Excuse me." Gokudera mumbled walking out the room with his things, Reborn smirking as he watched the silverette leave.

(Adult Ipins- At the park much later, Gokudera-sans pov)

I wanted to puke. That's all I could really think about as I sat on the swing set, that and how much my chest hurt. The fact that Hime, my hime was with that baseball sword swinging bastard just made my blood boil and my chest hurt. The one she relied on wasn't me, it was Yamamoto. It was just like before. I felt so alone I don't even know what to do. Maybe I was better off alone…. But just that thought, just the thought of never being by Himes smiling self made my heart shatter.

"Oh Gokudera-kun, I thought it was you." Nana-san said as she suddenly walked into the park.

"Ma'am."

"So this is where you are, Tsu-chan was looking for you."

"Wha..? Hi—hime was." It can't be, the image of her clinging on to Yamamoto flashed through my mind, she was on a date with that idiot.

"Hmm, she got home not too long ago with Yamamoto with Sushi for the whole family. She was even looked upset when she realized you weren't there." Hime was…. Upset. "Oh is that bracelet the offering from that one high school gangster gave you." What! How did she…

"How did you know….?"

"Tsu-chan talks about it all the time. She speaks quiet highly of you." Nana said smiling as she put a hand under her hand thinking. "Let's see what was one of the things she said, ah, 'Hayato-kun is just like a puppy!'"

'Hime called me a puppy!' I thought not knowing wither to feel hurt by her words or not.

"'He's loyal and smart, and sometimes I feel like I have to scold him for his actions, though I know he's only doing what he thinks is right. I really want to get closer to him.'" Nana-san said making my heart skip a beat. "She's even been trying to figure out how to ask you this but…" Nana-san smiled playfully. "I suppose I will ask you since she so shy."

"Wha—what is it?" I actually stuttered as Nana-san smiled.

"Well, Tsu-chan says you might say no due to Bianchi-chan but I'm hoping you'll still say yes." What Hime thinks I'll say no to her about something because of my sister, why would she—"Would you like to come live with us Gokudera-kun?" My heart stopped as my mouth fell open, did… did I hear right.

"Wha…what?"

"Would you like to come live with us? Reborn-kun told us you had trouble paying for the apartment you live in and Nami been very worried about you living alone."

I felt tears start to prickle in my eyes at Nana-sans words, Hime-san, no Nami-hime cared. Nami-hime cared about me, she really wanted to get closed to me. "Ma'am."

"Ne, what do you say Gokudera-kun? Would you like to come live with us?" Nana asked making me suddenly run up to her and hug her.

"YES! YES, YES! THANK YOU OKA-SAN!" I cried as my heart suddenly soared, screw my sister living there Hime wanted me close by! This could be my chance! "I have to go see Nami-hime right now! I promise not to be burden Oka-san thank you so much." I said releasing the smiling woman before I ran passed her.

"Gokudera-kun! You can start staying with us any time!" She called making me want to cry more as I ran to the closest convenient store to see that Nagi woman looking for sweets. "Quiet woman!" I shouted catching her attention as I grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Can you please help me get Hime-sama her favorite treats please!" I asked as the woman blinked up at me with wide purple eyes knowing full well she knew what sweets hime favored.

(Adult Lambo- At home with Nami-nee-san)

As Nami silently ate her sushi along with Yamamoto in her room Nami sighed as Yamamoto smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Nami, maybe we really shouldn't have gone. I didn't mean to make Gokudera feel left out."

"It's okay Takeshi, it's not your fault I should have noticed he was upset… God I'm a horrible friend." Nami said as she started to cry Yamamoto feeling nothing but guilt for her selfish moment of taking her away when even he knew she should have stayed to support Gokudera. The door suddenly slammed open.

"HIME I'm back!" Gokudera happily shouted with a bag of sweets in his hands, freezing in shock as he noticed Nami looking up at him with tears.

"Ha—hayato."

"Na—"

"HAYATO-KUN!" Nami cried suddenly flinging her arms around Gokudera's neck as she cried in his chest. "I'm sorry Hayato-kun, I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry please forgive me, I promise not to be a horrible friend again. I promise!" Nami cried clutching the front of Gokudera's shirt as she cried, Gokudera frozen in shock as he looked up at a smiling Yamamoto.

"She really thought she made you mad. She even brought you some sushi she made with me and my dad for you and everyone else." Yamamoto explained making Gokudera's heart clinch as he looked back down at the young girl.

"Hime…." Wrapping his arms around the small girl Gokudera smiled as he blushed holding her close. "Don't worry Hime… I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I could never be mad at you."

"Promise."

"Promise Nami-hime." Gokudera happily whispered, 'I love you too much.'

(Side story)

"G!" Shouted a blond haired woman actually dressed like a woman today. "G! Where are you?" Shouted Vongola Giotto as she walked around the Vongola manor with a frown. "Geez where is he…?"

"Hime…?"

"Oh Asari-kun!" Giotto exclaimed as she turned to see her rain guardian. "Have you seen G, I've been looking around for him for the past hour." Giotto frowned as the Japanese men smiled sadly.

"No, but I think I heard him nearby your office."

"Really? Huh, I just looked there too. Oh well, thank you Asari-kun." Giotto smiled running off back to her Office as she slowly opened it. "Hello…. G…. Are you…" Giotto gasped as at what she saw.

"Happy Birthday Gioia (Happiness in Italian)." G smirked sitting on her desk with a cake by his side.

"You, how did you… why…?" Giotto, or Gioia, stammered as her right hand man smiled.

"I thought it be best if we celebrated your birthday with your given name now. Before you go and change for the part today for your alternate self, don't you." Feeling tears prickle her eyes Gioia smiled as she quickly hugged her childhood friend.

"Thank you G. Thank you so much, I love you."

"Love you too, Principessa."

TILL NEXT TIME!


	16. Target 13- NEWS YEARS FUN!

Gog I'm scared. Hope you enjoy the chap please review they make me happy to do this. AND I SHALL WRITE MORE CAUSE OF THEM! Please enjoy.

PLEASE LOOK- Also how would you guy like it if I made a femtsuna story where the femtsuna's is Tsuna's sister? Or maybe an reborn daughter x tsuna Hmm, that be interesting tell me what you think, YOUR REVIEWS FUEL ME TO TYPE QUICKLY but my internet makes it hard to update

"There we go!" I sighed as me and Hayato finally finished setting up desk inside his new bedroom in my house.

"Ah hime you didn't need to help, really!" Hayato shyly stuttered as I smiled back at him.

"Ehe, for the last time Hayato-kun its fine; I'm just worried about the fact you now live so close to Bianchi."

"As long as she keeps those goggles on when I'm around I should be fine hime." I smiled as I grabbed Hayato's arm and pulled him to lay on his bed as we both fell back on it Hayato blushing the whole time as we laid there enjoying the peace since everyone was out getting ready for new years while I had no idea where Reborn was. "Hi…hime…"

"Yes Hayato."

"Nothing, never mind." Hayato sighed making me look up at him a bit confused until I seemed to be claimed by sleep.

(Chibidera- My point of view)

Watching Hime sleep I sighed, living with Hime was like a dream come true. Sure the stupid cow lived here along with my sister but…. Somehow I didn't mind. The cow wasn't completely annoying once hime gets a hold of him. Watching her mother him always made my chest fill with warmth as she reminded me of my mother, she smiled a lot like her and it made me feel comfortable around her. My sister doesn't really bug me much either sure she'll whisper to me about how I should make a move on Hime every chance she gets and sure I get into a fight with her cause of it, or pass out cause she forgets to where her goggles, but compared to how our relationship was before I think I've gotten closer to my sis. She even tries to not cook poison cooking for me, though she fails and Hime has to save the day, it's almost like we're normal brother and sister.

"Who are you? I'm a Lambo! Who am I? You're Lambo!" My eye twitched as the annoying cow entered my room dancing. "Gahaha the great Lambo-sama is here!"

"Stupid cow be quiet! Nami-hime trying to sleep!" I quietly shouted trying not to move as Hime cuddled close to me in her sleep.

"Ara, Lambo wants a nap too!" What?!

I watched as the stupid cow suddenly came running towards us as he struggled to get on the bed. I was going to snap at him until hime suddenly open her eyes tiredly and brought the damn stupid cow onto the bed with us. But before I could even say anything both her and the cow were cuddled on top of me fast asleep again and I sighed. I guess I really couldn't complain about the brat if he behaved himself now could I. Feeling sleep slowly over come me I leaned my head on Himes without much thought and passed out. For once since I met Hime, the sense of loneliness that I usually felt didn't really seem to be anywhere in me.

(Reborn- My pov)

Walking into Gokudera's room I frowned as I noticed the two teens and the annoying cow curled up together on Gokudera's bed. Hopping onto the desk that laid beside the bed I couldn't help but keep my gaze on Nami. She looked the way she usually did when she slept, at peace and serene. The familiar feeling of jealousy seemed to passed over me as I thought over what has happen over the past year, this girl, Sawada Tsunami who was my student had gain a place in my life. She was unlike my other students; she was determined to change Vongola for the better. She could be a dame a times but she had a will to keep forward, she was kind and sincere, she was quick witted and strong in many ways. But because of all this, my hand tighten into a fist, she had gained admires. Perhaps I was planning for her to find her partner while searching for her family, but as the time passed and I came to see and understand her. I had inadvertently given her a place in my heart. A place not many had the pleasure of saying they held a place in.

"Re…born…" I heard my Dame Student whisper as she rolled over to face me. And for a split second again, as I had been coming to see over this past year, she was replaced by the beautiful figure of an older her for just a split second before she returned to her beautiful child-self. In these moments I craved more than anything to be a man again. To be free of this curse and be free to make her mine, she wasn't like Bianchi or any of my past lovers. She was unique; she could be a warm or motherly as her mother and Luce in one second, a Dame the next, and then a strong minded leader without a blink of an eye the next. I would never admit it out loud, not even if tortured, but I deeply cared for this girl and wished nothing more that I was the one holding her close, that I was the one making her laugh, making her smile, protecting her. I wanted nothing more than to be the one she relied on most.

(Three days later)

Bianchi, me, I-pin, and an annoyed Gokudera all sat under the Kotatsu in Nami's living room. Gokudera dressed as he usually was had only come down to join us due to an order Nami gave to watch over Lambo, who was currently locked out the house asking for new year's money. While Mama and her were up stairs doing something, "Hayato-kun." Nami called catching mine and Gokudera's attention.

"HAI! Hime-sama."

"Could you, I-pin, and Lambo wait for me outside, I'm just about done."

"Right away Nami-hime." Gokudera answer running outside with I-pin to mostly likely get the stupid cow under control before Nami came out.

"I wonder how she'll look…" Bianchi hummed catching my attention.

"What do you mean by that Bianchi?" Bianchi only seemed to smile as she the pointed to the living room door way. As I turned, though my face remained the same I almost felt my heart skip a beat.

"Ne, Reborn do you want to come with me and everyone on a walk." Nami asked her short brown hair pulled into two small pigtails as she wore a bright orange Kimono with white sash and black trimmings. "I even made a kimono with mama just for you." She added holding a black yellow trimmed kimono around my size up for me to seem.

"That was very kind of you Nami, I only wished Hayato could have worn his." Bianchi sighed as Nami giggled.

"Me too, but I guess he's still getting used to the whole Japanese culture. I do hope you like the one me and Mama made for you."

"I did in fact; I shall go put it on now." Bianchi hummed leaving the room soon after as Nami place the kimono on the Kotatsu for me.

"Come join us when you're ready okay." Getting up to leave I watched as Nami left the room before I watched from the sliding glass door as she stepped outside the house where an arguing Gokudera and Lambo fought until they both noted Nami. Gokudera becoming flustered right away as both I-pin and the stupid cow ran around a giggling Nami in glee. Looking back at the Kimono she had made I actually smiled as I decided to follow through with joining them pulling out my phone to inform Dino of a slight change in plans.

(Outside)

"NAMI'S A HIME! NAMI'S A HIME!" Sang the two children as they ran around the girl as she giggled at their antics as Gokudera gapped at her like a fish.

'Hi… hime-sama looks so beautiful.' Gokudera thought as Nami suddenly picked up the two children.

"Alright you two settle down I just remembered that I had made you two a pair of Kimono's as well. Want to come in and put them on?"

"Hai!" I-pin happily sang as Lambo laughed nodding, smiling Nami looked back over at Gokudera who now looked like he had done something wrong.

"I'll be right back okay Hayato. Kyoko called yesterday and said she, Haru, and Nagi would be coming over so could you please keep them entertained till I come back."

"Ha…hai hime!" Gokudera stuttered forcing a smile as he watched Nami return inside before he began to panic. "Gah! I should have just worn that Kimono hime gave me, why did I have to become so hesitant when Hime gave it to me. Now she doesn't even want me to wear it after all the hard work she put into making all our festival attire!" Gokudera groaned feeling he had made his boss/crush upset.

"Happy New Year!" Gokudera heard as he turned to see a kimono wearing Kyoko and her brother standing right outside the gate Ryohei dressed in a similar Kimono like the one Hime I mean Nami had made him only with a yellow trimming.

"Oi, octopus head what are you doing here?" Ryohei glared not liking the fact that Gokudera had arrived before him.

"I should be asking the same the thing turf top and where'd you get that hakama!"

"Tsuna-chan made it for him." Kyoko said smiling as Gokudera seemed to suddenly turn to stone.

"That's right to the extreme! Tsunami-chan brought it to me a few days ago." Ryohei gloated as Gokudera paled.

"Hahahaha, you too." Yamamoto laughed suddenly appearing in a similar hakama to Ryohei's with only blue trimmings Gokudera felt his world freeze as he notices that even Yamamoto and Nagi who had appeared with wore Kimonos he had noted his Hime make.

"Hahi doesn't Gokudera have one?" Haru asked suddenly appearing as well just as the door to the house open as Lambo ran out in a miniature version of the boys' hakamas with green trimming along with a white kimono wearing I-pin and a calm Reborn and Nami.

"Okay we can, wah!" Nami squeaked as Gokudera had suddenly ran right passed her into the house. "Hayato-kun!

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK HIME!" Gokudera shouted everyone watching in shock as Nami sweat dropped.

"I didn't think he was affected by peer pressure."

"Um, Nami…" Yamamoto began making Nami look over to the group.

"Yes."

"Why's Gokudera running inside your house to change?"

"Oh cause he lives with me."

'Cause he lives with me…. Lives with me…. With me…' Was all Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko, and Nagi heard as the boys turned to stone and Nagi almost passed out on the spot as Nami looked back at them.

"Guys?"

"Hahahaha, that's really funny Nami. I thought you said Gokudera was living with you." Yamamoto laughed being the first to recover thinking that Nami had been joking around.

"I/He am/is baseball idiot/Takeshi-kun." Gokudera, now wearing a red trim version of the guy's hakamas, and Nami said at the same time as Gokudera appeared behind Nami smirking .

"WHAT?!" Ryohei and Yamamoto exclaimed as Nami blinked in shock.

"You heard me; Hime was worried about my living expenses and well being so she and her kaa-san allowed me to live with them." Gokudera gloated as Ryohei and Yamamoto seem to gain a sour mood as the group walked together it was evident to all that the arguing from behind the four girls and children was between the boys, or at least Ryohei and Gokudera while Yamamoto tried not to put more fuel into the fire. Walking by the Namimori river Reborn jumped off from Nami's shoulder making them stop.

"Huh? Is something up Reborn?"

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked snapping the boys out of there glare (minus Yamamoto) fest.

"Oi, Nami!" Called out a familiar voice from down by the base of the river, looking down Nami happily gasped as she let go of Lambo as she ran down the side of the slope.

"Dino!" Nami squealed making all the boys look down at the Italian with death stares as she had suddenly jumped into the blonds arms. "What are you doing here I thought you were in Italy?"

"I was but then Reborn called for a New Year's game between the between our two families." Dino explained as Nami eyes filled with glee.

"Really that sounds like a lot of fun!" Nami grinned before her smile fell as she turned to her friends and Reborn. "Though what's with this whole game all of the sudden?"

Reborn smirked as he now sat on a small platform. "It's a Vongola tradition, a battle between allied families, which shows each others' enthusiasm for the New Year."

"What but I thought it was just for fun." Nami glared making Reborn smirk.

"It is. It's just a representatives compete in New Year's-themed events to earn points towards the overall win."

"There's a very fancy reward for the victorious family." Dino explained as Nami frowned.

"There's a catch isn't there."

"Losing side has to pay a one hundred million yen fine."

"I'M NOT MADE OF MONEY!" Nami cried as Reborn on smirked up at her.

"It can't be helped; it's tradition."

"This sounds like so much fun!" Kyoko grinned.

"Ne, Nami-san lets win so we can makes lots of cosplay!" Haru squealed as Nami almost anime fell.

"They all think its fun in games."

"No hard feelings Nami, if you lose I'll just make you pay me back when your Vongola Decima."

"Eh, Dino-nii is such a cool guy!" Nami admiralty said making the boys gain a more sour mood.

"The first round is "fortune slips.""

"Fortune slips."

"That's right. There they are." Reborn said as he pointed with his Leon fan at a crocodile.

"EAK! Why am I not surprised?!" Nami gapped as she bent down to see the crocodile come up to her. "Although it is cute."

'Cute?!' Wondered the boys and girls as they watched Nami pet the happy reptile much t Leons jealousy as it frown in it fan form.

"It's a fortune slip crocodile I imported from home. Draw fortune slips from the crocodile's mouth. But if you don't pull your hand out before its mouth shuts…" Reborn said making Nami move away from the beast as he throw a small log at the beast as it snapped it with its mouth.

"Wah! That's too dangerous! I mean I get the point of this, obviously we get points for the good fortune we pick out and points reduced by the bad fortune right."

"That is correct."

"But I refuse to put any of my friends in danger!"

"You are not able to play remember this is a representative game."

"I'll do it!" shouted Ryohei catching Nami's attention.

"Ryohei-kun?"

"I have this straight punch!" Ryohei yelled already pushing his hand into the crocodile's mouth making Nami gasp as she covered her mouth in worry.

"Ryohei-kun."

"He's been eaten."

"Onii-chan."

"Extreme! This is how I do things!" Ryohei yelled pulling out many fortunes from the crocodiles mouth making Nami frown as she appeared suddenly beside the boxer. "Tsunami-chan did you—"

"Baka! Ryohei no Baka!" Nami shout shocking the teen and everyone as she started hitting the older boy's chest repeatedly.

"O-oi! Tsunami-chan what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! You baka how could you do something like that without thinking look at your arms!" Nami shouted making everyone look at Ryohei's bandaged arm to see the bandages torn and a bit of blood.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko gasped making Ryohei freeze having never notice that the crocodile had had a tight enough hold to draw blood.

"This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to play!" Nami yelled ripping the fortunes out of Ryohei hands as she handed them to Reborn before she slowly and carefully began to remove his bloody and torn bandage and replace them with a new one that Kyoko had.

"Here."

"Thank you." Nami said wrapping Ryohei's arm up as the silver haired teen watched sadly as both his sister and crush worked on his arm. "There it's done."

"Tsuna—" Ryohei froze as he was sent a sharp glare by the brunette girl before she humph and turned her back to him as his sister only patted his shoulder knowing that he only meant to help the small brunette.

"Minus 16 points." Reborn informed Nami as she only shook her head. "Next, Cavallone."

Nodding towards one of his subordinates the Cavallone one a point.

"Next Japanese Battledore." Reborn announced as Nami gave him a look.

"Will this put one of my friends in danger too?" Nami glared as Ryohei still held a depressed aura around him.

"Meap!" Nami shriek noticing the 50 kilo weighing steel battledores that landing before her and Dino.

"What are these steel battledores?!"

"Yep."

"I was being sarcastic! Who can even swing let alone hold this!" Yelled Nami just as Yamamoto walked passed her.

"Don't worry Nami. This is a lot like the bat I practice with." Explained Yamamoto taking a few practice swings with the battledore.

"But are you sure you want to do this Takeshi-kun?"

"It's fine."

"Then I guess we'll use Brutus for our team." Dino said as a very tall man appeared making Nami squeak as she clung to the back of Yamamoto's hakama in fear.

"Don't run away boy."

(Later)

"If you drop the shuttlecock or knock it outside the court, you lose." Reborn explained as Yamamoto and Brutus stood in a small court as Nami and the others stood outside the court.

"So it's like badminton." Yamamoto whispered as Nami held a sleepy Lambo in her arms.

"Good luck Takeshi-kun."

"The game is for three points, and the winner will receive 20 points. Let's start." Reborn stated blowing a whistle as Brutus took the first serve.

"Take this!" Yamamoto said hitting the shuttlecock knocking the battledore out of his hand.

"Takeshi-kun!" Nami worriedly called as Yamamoto walked over rubbing his wrist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nami, this is interesting though. This is where the real fight starts." Yamamoto grinned making Nami frown.

"Be careful."

"Wait." Reborn said stepping off the platform. "Gokudera come here."

"Uh, hai Reborn-san what is it?" Gokudera asked suddenly having his face painted on. "Ah!"

"Like in battledore, if you lose your face is inked."

"Eh! But why did you paint my face!" Gokudera shouted as Nami watched in worry.

"Would you rather I painted Nami face, it's usually the boss who takes responsibility for the subordinates mistake. I only thought as her right hand man you would take it this once for your Hime." Reborn teased making Gokudera become flustered as he turned to see Nami watching in worry.

"F…fine…"

Blowing the whistle again it was still Brutus serve as he served another ball at Yamamoto. "Take that!"

"Oh no! It's a chance ball!" Nami exclaimed shocking Yamamoto as he watched Brutus slam the shuttlecock back at him. Putting the battledore in front of his as a defense he was sent flying back making Nami gasped as she handed a sleeping Lambo to Nagi. "Takeshi-kun!" Nami yelled running out to the fallen boy. "Takeshi-kun are you okay? Takeshi-kun!"

Slowly getting up Yamamoto smirked as Nami assisted him up. "All right, I have it now."

"Takeshi-kun?"

"Is he invulnerable?" Brutus wondered as Yamamoto smiled down at Nami.

"You just go back with everyone I'll definitely win this Nami." Nodding Nami turned back to join the group freezing when she notice the panda style paint on Gokudera's face.

"Hayato-kun?"

"Please don't worry Hime, it's nothing."

Blowing the whistle again Brutus served the ball again. Yamamoto once again starting a smash ball. "I CAN'T WATCH!" Nami cried covering her eyes.

"Baseball gets really interesting after two strikes!" Yamamoto smirked as he got in a batting position.

"Uh, that's right this guy!" Dino thought remembering when his men shot the bullet at Nami, "Brutus stop!"

"Smash!"

"The shuttlecock looks like it's standing still!"

"TAKESHI NO!" Nami tried to warn, Yamamoto hitting a homerun as Nami cried.

"It's out!"

"WE LOST!"

"Huh?"

"Out. Cavallone wins." Reborn said making Yamamoto freeze as he remembered the rules.

"Oh no."

"At this rate I'll have to work as an exotic dancer to pay off Dino!" Nami cried making all the guys become sour as Dino sweat dropped.

"D—don't worry Nami, I won't make you pay me back if it comes down to you losing."

"WHY ME!" Nami cried still in a panic as Nagi tried to comfort her with I-pin.

"Vongola Family: -16 points. Cavallone Family: 21 points. The next battle is over carta!"

And now it was I-pins, Harus, and Lambo turn as they all stood sitting before cards, Nami still crying at her debt filled future.

"I'm going to do my best, Nami-san! It's no problem. During kindergarten, Haru was called the carta master by relatives!"

"I will be reading the cards, if you win it will be 30 points."

"Let's do it!"

"Before we start, let's have a drink of tea."

"Hahi!" And so the group stood for at least 5 minutes waiting for Reborn to finish his drink.

"So, let's start."

"Hahi! I can't do it my legs fell asleep." Haru cried as Nami cried in Nagi's arms some more.

"IT'S OVER!"

"Vongola, one member out."

Seeing his boss how she was Gokudera moved forward, "Damnit. Hey Lambo! I-pin! If you lose, I won let you off easy."

"I-pin understands."

"Nahahahahaha leave it to Lamb-san! Here I go!" Shouted Lambo jumping onto a pair of cards that then exploded.

"Lambo!"

"I haven't read the cards yet if you do it without my saying or make a mistake the cards will explode."

"Ah!" Nami shouted falling to her knee's, "I'm doomed."

"Ga ma ne."

"Let's start. The law of steel..." Reborn began Lambo suddenly jumping on the right card making it explode as Nami shriek.

"But that was the right card!"

"Wait until I'm done reading before going for the cards."

"Ga ma ne."

"Please hang on Lambo."

"The law of steel, the Vongola Family is very close-"

"Ha!"

"-but the boss very reliable; she is Sawada Tsunami." Unfortunately Lambo landed on the wrong card and was sent flying high.

"GA MA NE!"

"Lambo!" Nami cried reaching up for the poor boy only seeing a twinkle in the sky.

"Second Vongola member out."

"We still got I-pin." Gokudera tried to encourage as Yamamoto nodded.

"Yah, we'll be fine."

"But guys…"

"This one is easy. My name is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

"I-pin has bad eye sight!" Nami shouted catching the guys attention as they noticed the kimono wearing child struggle to see.

"Ah, wait my glasses!" Gokudera exclaimed pulling out his spare before he handed them over to I-pin.

"But Hayato-kun wait!" Nami exclaimed making Gokudera blink as he looked back at his boss.

"I-pin can't read the cards."

"Sumimasen." I-pin said having to give up.

"Cavallone Family: 51 points. Vongola Family: -16 points." Reborn informed Nami sighing as she looked down.

"We're really gonna lose."

"I'll go next Hime. And I will definitely reverse the situation and meet your expectations!"

"I wish I could believe you Hayato-kun, but I can't just put all my hopes on you."

"Leave it too! What's next? Intelligence? Stamina?"

"The next battle is Fuku-warai." By the end of this round Nami was smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry I lost."

"I told you I wasn't really expecting much."

"In its own way its art."

"So cool Gokudera-kun!"

"You tried your best." Nagi quietly whispered.

"Cavallone Family: 81 points. Vongola Family: -16 points, as usual."

"I give up. Good bye debt free world, hello world of jobs and slavery. It was fun having free time." Nami cried making Gokudera panic as he hesitated to hold his boss.

"Forgive us hime. It's because we were so worthless."

"No problem, the real fight starts now."

"That's right."

"We should hit a come-from-behind, game-winning homerun!"

"Takeshi-kun I know your nervous now cause you only start going on about baseball when you're really nervous and trying to cheer me up." Nami deadpanned Yamamoto laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe we should give you a handicap." Dino began walking over to the depressed Nami. "After all it's not fair to put kids against adults."

"You have a point. So let's discount everything so far."

"Oi!"

"Really! Oh thank you thank you thank you Reborn!" Nami squealed suddenly picking up the hitman and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you so so much!"

"Put me down before I shoot you Nami."

"Oh uh right sorry!" Nami blushed as she put Reborn down. "Uhum please continued."

"Right…. This is taking a while, so whoever wins the next round wins the games."

"Got it."

"But I'll add an added bonus, the winning side gets to take someone from the other family."

"Eh?!" Shouted everyone never noticing Nami looking over at Leon as the lizard seemed to beg for her attention. Kneeling down Nami smiled as she picked up the small chameleon as she gave it the affection it wished.

Watching Dino's eyes wander everyone stiffen as they notice Dino's eyes suddenly stop upon their Hime.

'H-he couldn't…'

'Not…'

'Nami-san.'

'Bossu.'

'He wouldn't….'

Smirking Dino nodded as Nami put Leon back down with a giggle. "I've decided." Dino stated making everyone freeze as Nami blinked and held back a sigh.

"I guess if everyone's okay with this then I guess I have no choice but to agree." Nami sighed before she roughly grabbed Dino from the front of his jacket. "BUT if you even think of taking one of my friends against their will. There will never be a Cavallone 12th from your blood line." Nami threaten making Dino laugh nervously.

"Feisty, a lot of men like that in woman Nami." Dino laugh making everyone freeze.

'HE WANT'S HER!'

"Good cause my future husband would have to put up with it." Nami laughed alongside Dino as the group paled.

"Now all team members are to participate in making rice cakes. The winner is whoever bakes the best sweet bean rice cake for me." Reborn explained as Nami nodded in understanding as everyone suddenly began to panic.

"If we lose…" Gokudera muttered as everyone suddenly had a daydream that sent a cold chill through their systems.

Nami in her beautiful Kimono stood happily on a ship waving at them as Dino stood smiling from beside her. 'Everyone! Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!'

'NO!' Everyone thought as Nami turned to them smiling.

"At least we'll win this time right guys Dino's Italian so he has no idea how to make rice cakes." Nami grinned making everyone become filled with relief as they all started to make the cake much to Nami's surprise.

'Is it just me, or douse everyone seem more determine this time around then they did with the real Tsuna.' Nami wondered.

"Haru-chan, Nagi-chan let's do our best." Kyoko said as the three girls started to work on the filling.

"Hai."

"We'll make the sweet bean!" Haru exclaimed just when an explosion occurred making Nami gasp as she notice the rice cake Gokudera and Yamamoto were making flying in the air.

"Oh no!" Nami gasped as she watched the thing fly in the air. Never noticing a silent Hibari Kyouya walking by alongside Bianchi who carried something as Reborn smirked.

"Even though this is cheating I had a feeling things would lead to this." Reborn said suddenly firing his gun right at Nami. Feeling the bullet pierce her Nami gasped as she started to fall back the flame suddenly appearing on her head as her kimono tore up leaving her in only a pair of bunny pantys and a matching bra.

"Nami!" Bianchi called throwing the cloth in the air for the girl as she back flipped mid air catching the cloth before she spinned now leaving her dressed in a miko style outfit with a kimono jacket that read Decima on the back of the white cloth.

"REBORN!" Nami exclaimed glaring determinedly at the rice cake. "I'll protect my friends hard work with my dying will!" Nami exclaimed jumping to catch the rice cake before the crocodile appeared below her over the river.

"HIME/NAMI/Tsuna-san/-chan!" Everyone shouted in worry only to watch in shock as she landed elegantly on the crocodiles back as it brought her back to shore as the flame vanished.

"Arigato." Nami sighed as she got off the large animal, the crocodile roaring once before it returned to the river.

"Time is up." Reborn called not that long later as Dino was the first to come up.

"We tried our best with what we knew."

Taking a bite from Dino's um rice cake Reborn was blunt. "It's flakey, and it taste bad."

"I thought as much. And here was my chance to get Leon."

"EH?!" Everyone but Nami, Reborn, Bianchi, and a silent Hibari who stood on top the hill, shouted as Nami blinked in surprise. "Leon?!"

"What's wrong you guys did you think Dino," Hibari's eye twitched at this, "Was going to take me back to Italy or something?"

Everyone remained quiet as they all tried to act innocent. "Well you were my second choice."

"DINO!" Nami exclaimed as all the guys and Nagi sent the blond a glare.

"Enough Tsuna, it's Vongola's turn."

"Oh, uh, right." Nami said opening the box with a sigh, 'There's no way we won seeing as Bianchi he—' "NANI!" Nami exclaimed making everyone blink in shock.

"Nami?"

"Hime what's wrong?"

"The the rice cake…"

"Hahi what's wrong with the rice cake?"

"Bossu?"

"IT'S NOT POISONED!" Nami shouted shocking everyone as they looked at the goggle wearing Bianchi as she blinked.

"What?"

"Why would it be poisoned though Tsuna-chan?"

"Bianchi helped!" Nami shouted making Gokudera's eyes widen as he came over to look at the cake.

"But that's impossible everything my sister touches into poison cooking!"

"Until Nami touches it that is." Reborn suddenly said making everyone look at him.

"Reborn! What do you mean until I touch it."

"I noticed it a while back, in fact Bianchi brought it to my attention. But sometime after Bianchi started to teach you poison cooking whenever you touch any of the food she makes you somehow reverse the effects of poison cooking in other words."

"I CURE THE POISON!" Nami shouted as Reborn suddenly took a bit from the rice cake.

"Soft, chewy, and just the right amount of sweetness. Vongola wins."

"EH?!"Nami exclaimed falling to the floor. "WE WON!"

"YATTAH!"

"ONE MILLION YEN DESU!"

"EXTREME VICTORY!"

Everyone cheered as Nami blinked in shock before laughing she had never expected this outcome maybe things weren't going so bad after all.

From his place above on the hill Hibari smirked as he watched Nami laugh. Wearing a purple trim hakama the skylark chuckled as he notice the brunette girl talk adamantly with the females of her group as the males seem to argue and cheer about something. Though he froze when he suddenly felt a strange presence narrowing his Hibari let his eyes roam around the area as he felt Nami's group and himself being watched. He growled as he felt this presence mock him as he noticed no one around.

"Hibari-san!" Nami exclaimed catching the perfects attention as he sent a side glance at the smiling brunette who sent him the hakama. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Nami exclaimed Ryohei shouting something about an Extreme new years as the girls also waved at him. Smirking he turned away as he stalked off, he'd find that presence and bite it to death.

But from the other side of the river hidden under an illusion Mukuro frowned as he notice the scene before him. Nami being coddled by the mafia boss of the Cavallone and the boys who fought over her attention, it made him sick as he wanted nothing more than to shed their blood for being so close to what was his. 'Kufufu, enjoy her while you can she will be mine.' Mukuro thought smirking, freezing though when Nami's eyes suddenly landed right where he stood looking directly in his eyes. 'Can she see me?'

Shaking her head Nami smiled as she turned back to her friends and older brother figure the feeling of being watch still in the back of her mind as she tried to ignore it.

'Kufufufufufufu, so the principessa can sense my presence. I can't wait to play with you a bit, Sawada Tsunami.'

O0O Oh snap Mukuro's here but what am I planning next time a DATE WITH NAMI, Who's the lucky boy, or girl to get a date with our hime. STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT!


	17. Target 14- DATE a future visit uncertin

HERE WE ARE ALMOST TO MUKURO'S APPEARANCE! Well at least his official one that is…. Also as for the femsistsuna story I HAVE DECIDED IT WILL BE TWIN LIKE STORY just cause I want Tsuna to be over protective of the femtsuna and it'll be funny. NOW as for the poll I have I made it more in a way to see how people would react with couplings, this chap will give some insight to the future Let's begin!

'Ryohei no Baka!' Nami's words rang as Ryohei sighed as he sat on his bed in his bedroom a few days after the New Year's game. He didn't know why Nami's words were haunting him, 'Oh because with me.' Maybe it was the fact the stupid octopus head was living with her. Ryohei knew he wasn't all that bright, he didn't really care that he wasn't. But somehow, 'Baka!' Hearing Nami call him an idiot having her mad at him and knowing that Gokudera lived with Nami didn't sit right in the boxer's stomach.

"GAH! THIS IS EXTREMELY FRUSTRATING!" Ryohei yelled punching the wall beside so hard it broke into Kyoko's room.

"EAP! Onii-chan!"

"Ah! Gomen Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted knowing their parents would be upset if they found he had made a hole in their wall….. again.

"Onii-chan what's wrong you haven't been yourself for the past few days ever since we played that game with Tsuna-chan. Are you okay?"

"Kyoko…. You don't think Tsunami-chan's still extremely mad at me. Do you…?" Blinking at her brothers words Kyoko thought back to what happen a few days back before she notice just how affected her brother was, and smiled.

"Maybe a little, but…" Pulling out two, of three tickets she had found, Kyoko smiled at her brother. "I'm sure she could forgive you if you took her on a date."

"Wha?!"

(Hibari Residence)

Glaring down at the tickets in hand Hibari scoffed as he throwed the tickets on his desk. Trying to ignore the bright and colorful paper, his eye twitching. "Hn."

(Nagi's home)

"Maybe…" Nagi began looking down at her tickets.

(Sawada home)

"I will do it." Gokudera determinedly said staring down at the tickets in his hands, "I will ask Hime out." Gokudera never noticed a blushing Nami walking by in deep thought.

(At Takesushi)

Yamamoto couldn't help but stare down at the two pair of tickets in his hands. "Two tickets to the zoo…." Looking down at the tickets Yamamoto nodded to himself as he decided what to do, going to his house phone to make a very important call.

(Next day)

"Hime!" Nana blinked."HIME!" Gokudera shouted running around the house as he searched for his boss. "Kaa-san! Reborn-san! Have you seen Hime I can't find her anywhere or the kids?" Gokudera panicky asked Reborn frowning as he took note that the cow, I-pin, and Nami were missing from the house. This was strange seeing as he had expected his plan for a confrontation with the males of the family once they got their tickets to occur that morning. But those three had been missing even before he woke up, and he had no way of contacting Nami since she had no phone. He thought she was just out with the kids or on an errand for Nana seeing as she said Nami had left early with them.

"Ara? Hmm." Nana hummed looking up from her knitting as Bianchi placed down her tea in equal confusion. "Didn't she tell you she was going out with Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera, Bianchi, and a calm Reborn seemed to exclaim as Gokudera suddenly ran out the house bumping straight into our boxer.

"Gah! Watch where you're going turf top!"

"You're the one who ran into me to the extreme!"

"Oh yah well you're the one who—"

"Hayato," Bianchi cut in pulling the two apart as she frowned. "Weren't you going to go after Tsunami and Yamamoto?"

"Huh, Tsunami and Yamamoto?" Ryohei blinked as Kyoko suddenly ran by with Haru and Nagi breathing hard.

"Onii-san! Tsuna-chan is on a date with—" Blinking Kyoko giggles as she notice her brothers shocked face. "Or maybe you already know."

"Know what herbivore."

"Hibari-san?"

"Hahi!?"

"Tsunami is on a date with Yamamoto." Reborn explained, everyone turning to the smirking hitman in shock. "I thought it was strange for Tsunami to get a house call last night, I only assumed it to be one of the girls but it seems Yamamoto beat you all to the punch."

(With Yamamoto and Nami)

Sitting peacefully on a train together Yamamoto couldn't help but gulp nervously as he turned his gaze at a smiling Nami as she read a manga book to the two kids on her lap. 'Nami, Nami looks so cute today.' Yamamoto couldn't help but think as he notice her wearing the same blue sundress she met his father in.

(Flashback)

'This is it.' I thought the day I brought Nami over to my families' sushi shop. She stood close by her short brown hair pulled into twin pigtails on the back of her neck as she was dress in a blue sundress that didn't cling on to her unless it was around her bust area. Not that I was looking or anything like that.

"I don't know Takeshi-kun. Are you sure it's okay for me to be here I don't want to intrude." Nami shyly said making me almost blush.

"Ahahaha, of course it is Nami. Besides my dad's been wanting me to bring you over for awhile now." I admitted hoping to Kami dad didn't embarrass me in front of Nami.

"Okay, if you say so." Nami shyly smile making my heart skip a beat as I open the shop door.

"Hey old man, I'm back and I brought a guess." I laughed as my father turned to look at us.

"Ah, Takeshi your back early. Hmm who's your friend, have you've been keeping secrets from me." My dad teased as I blushed knowing what he was trying to say.

"Dad it's not like that."

"It's very nice to finally meet you Yamamoto-san." Nami bowed before she stood up properly. "My names Sawada Tsunami, I'm a classmate of Takeshi-kun and his friend." Nami admitted making my dad grin.

"What a polite girl. So you're the Nami my sons been talking on and on about."

"Dad!" I almost yelped as Nami giggled from beside me.

"So I've been talked about, hope it's nothing bad."

"Not at all. All Takeshi ever says is how cute."

"Dad!"

"Or smart."

"Dad please!"

"Or fun you are to be around."

"Oh god." I groaned embarrassed for the first time in my life to have my dad as my dad as Nami giggled from beside me.

"Well your sons very fun to be around too sir." From there things went, well… well my dad enjoyed embarrassing me in front of Nami and she seemed to enjoy herself. After I walked her home and hung out a bit with her my dad kind of surprise me that night when he told me some things.

"So tell me Takeshi. How long to you plan to keep yourself in the friend zone with Tsunami?" My dad asked smirking, I almost spit out my milk at his words.

"Wha! Dad what are you talking about, me and Nami are just friends."

"Hahaha, I used to think the same thing when I first met your mother." I blinked at this, dad rarely talked about mom since she died back when I was a kid.

"You and mom…"

"Used to be the best of friends, as you know I was in the kendo club and your mother. Well she was the first girl to ever play on the Namimori baseball team seeing it was for boys only. Your mother though popular for her talent was very much lonely from what I could remember, most people were cruel and only treated her kindly to her face. She wasn't one to really be bother by this but once we became friends she came to grow stronger then she was before our friendship began. I used to think of her as only my friend. But once I started to notice how other men looked at her, and tried my best to keep them away. I came to see that I deeply loved your mother, and she slowly came to see me as more than a friend once I admitted to her how I felt." So my dad and mom had started similar to me and Nami, though Nami hadn't been popular before her change she had been lonely, and now I could remember seeing Nami being treated one way by everyone before they'd treat her completely different when they'd think she wasn't paying attention and I knew that made her feel alone when me and Gokudera or the girls weren't around to support her.

"Then maybe me and Nami could end up like you and mom?" I asked kinda hoping my dad said yes.

"Only if you really want, I wouldn't mind her as a daughter in law."

(Flashback over)

"We are now in front of the Namimori Animal Park." Said the conductor snapping Yamamoto out of his reminiscing as Nami closed her book and smiled back at him.

"Ehe looks like we're here." Nami exclaimed as they all looked on to the park.

"Hahaha, yah."

"Thanks again for inviting me here. I was wondering how I was going to take these two here, thanks again for coming with us. Even if it's not the date you probably wanted." Nami teased making Yamamoto laugh as he shook her head.

"Hahaha, just promise to make it up to me okay."

"You got it."

"Gahahaha, Nami-nee, Nami-nee lets go over there!" Lambo laughed running towards the Raccoons.

"Lambo Matte!" I-pin shouted as Nami giggled into her fist cutely.

"Let's go!" Nami exclaimed as she grabs Yamamoto's hand before she led him away.

"Look! Look!" Lambo exclaimed jumping up and down in Nami's arms as Yamamoto held I-pin.

"Takeshi-kun they're so adorable!" Nami exclaimed blushing never noticing the group of Gokudera, Nagi, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Reborn, Ryohei, and Hibari (who stood as far away from them as possible) all watching them from afar.

'At times like these, when Nami's having fun she looks so cute and at peace.' Yamamoto happily thought before he remembered something. 'I'm a mafia princess… who'd want to be with me anyway…' Nami's words rang as Yamamoto smiled sadly. Although he acted innocent Yamamoto was slowly starting to notice that the game they were playing might not just be a game after all if Nami had said that.

"Why that no good baseball idiot!" Gokudera growled as he watched the two teens interact with the kid's ad each other he felt nothing but anger and jealousy.

"At least Tsuna-chan is having fun." Kyoko happily admitted as Haru squealed.

"Nami-san looks so kawaii no desu. It's like they're a married couple." Haru exclaimed making Hibari suddenly destroy a tree that stood beside him as Gokudera destroyed his own pack of cigarettes as Ryohei held back the erg to hit something or yell. "Hahi, did I say something wrong?"

"Seems that Yamamoto has a talent with entertaining Nami." Bianchi admitted as Reborn nodded in agreement.

"Ne, Takeshi-kun?"

"Hmm, what is it Nami?" Pointing down to I-pin Yamamoto looked down as he noticed the little Chinese girl looking up at him shyly. "Huh?"

"I think I-pin wants us to go see the monkeys. Right I-pin?"

"Hai!"

"Oh, sure lets go then." Yamamoto said as he led the way this time to the monkeys.

"Amazing!"

"Hahaha! I'll say!" Yamamoto laughed as Nami and him watched I-pin stand on the bars of the Mountain Monkey's exhibit where the Monkeys followed all of I-pins moves. "I didn't think the Monkeys would follow her example."

"I guess it's what they say Monkey see Monkey do." Nami laughed as Lambo struggled in her arms. "Huh, what's wrong Lambo-kun?"

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDY!"

"Eh, but Lambo I don't have any candy."

"Lambo-san wants candy!"

"Lambo behave!"

"I don't have any money for candy Lambo."

"LAMBO WANTS CANDY!"

"Kufufufu, is there a problem here." Blinking in shock Nami gasped as she turned around in shock to see none other than Mukuro Rokudo standing a few feet away his right eye covered by his hair as he stood in his Kokuyo junior high school uniform.

'Masaka…' "Kuro-kun…" Nami gasped making Yamamoto's blood go cold as Hibari's eyes narrowed and Gokudera and the others gasped at the sight of the teen. "Your… you're here I… I can't believe you…"

"Here you go." Mukuro smiled handing the confused Lambo a grape gum. "I have a friend obsessed with gum maybe this will do."

"Oh thank you Kuro-kun. Lambo what do you say?"

"Gahahahaha, you can be the great Lambo-sama's minion."

"Lambo-kun!" Nami scolded making Lambo frown as he looked down.

"Thank you."

"That's better."

"Kufufufufu, you didn't have to scold the poor boy. Boys will be boys after all."

"Oh yah, well someone has to show him right from wrong no?"

Laughing again Mukuro nodded as he pet Lambo on the head. "I suppose so. Though why are you here?"

"Oh, uh well." Making a coughing noise Yamamoto came in as he stuck his hand out to Mukuro.

"Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi so you're the Kuro Nami mention."

"Kufufufu, hello Yamamoto. Am I interrupting your date?" Mukuro seemed to tease though his eyes told Yamamoto he was daring him to even say the word yes as Nami started to shake her head.

"Oh, no, no. Takeshi-kun just a good friend is all." Nami said as Yamamoto laughed half heartedly.

"Yah, good old friends."

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I joined you would you?"

"Oh sure it's okay." Nami said before Yamamoto could even say anything, "I mean the more the merrier right Take-kun?"

"Hahaha yah sure, hey how about we go look at the otters!"

"Kufufufu lead the way." Mukuro smirked following the two teens with no trouble.

"That's Kuro!"

"Hahi he's very handsome desu!"

"Um, guys where's Nagi-chan?" Kyoko asked making everyone look around as Reborn frown.

"Eh, Naginagi!" Nami exclaimed as she and boys made it to the otters where Nagi stood silently watching the animals. "You're here too."

"Ohayo bossu-chan."

"Hahaha, hey Nagi how's it going? This is Kuro the guy who sent you Nami's gift for her."

"Kufufufufu, nice to meet you Nagi-chan. Thank you for your help." Mukuro said as Nagi nodded shyly at the man before her.

"Ano, bossu-chan. Would you like to see the lions with me?" Nagi asked making Nami gasp in utter glee.

"Yes, I would so love to but…." Looking down at Lambo and I-pin Nami sighed. "I can't bring these two near them they might get scared."

"Kufufufu, why don't you let me and Yamamoto here look after the two bambino's, you did say you love lions." Mukuro innocently smiled as Nami looked back at him in slight shock.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother…" Taking Lambo from Nami's hands Mukuro chuckled lightly.

"Kufufuf go on ahead, you deserve a break." Nodding happily Nami ran off with Nagi towards the lions stopping when she heard something that chilled her to the bone.

"Hey watch it punk! You think you can just run into us and not have a problem think again."

"Oh no." Nami said watching as Gokudera who had run after them was suddenly surrounded.

"Stop being quiet and say something." One of the punks said as Gokudera lit up a stick of dynamite making Nami grab Nagi and try to run.

"Kyah! We have to go!" Nami exclaimed screaming when there was a sudden explosion sending her and Nagi to the floor.

"That was." Mukuro and Yamamoto both thought aloud as they heard the high pitch scream noticing the explosion making them run towards the lions exhibit.

"Owie."

"Bossu-chan!" Nagi exclaimed eyes filled with fear as she notice just how close Nami was to the pack of lions that suddenly surrounded her fallen form.

"An announcement to all park visitors: the lions have escaped from their cages due to the earlier explosion. It's very dangerous. Please evacuate the park as soon as possible! Repeat!"

Looking up Nami gasped as she tried to move away from the lion. The lion stepping on Nami's dress making in rip a bit.

"Bossu-chan!" Nagi cried trying to get to Nami as she was suddenly held back by Kyoko and Haru.

"No!"

"It's too dangerous!"

Not caring that her dress would be ripped Nami pulled quickly away before she tried to run.

"NAMI/TSUNA-CHAN!" The girls screamed as Nami turned to see the lion leaping towards her.

"Kyah!" Ducking down Nami screamed in fear.

"EXTREME STRAIGHT!"

"Ryohei-kun!/Onii-chan!" Kyoko and Nami exclaimed as they both turned to the boxer.

"Tsunami-chan are you okay?" Ryohei quickly asked freezing when he noticed Nami standing in her torn dress leaving little to the imagination as he became fluster and turned away. "Ah, Gomen Tsunami-chan as Ryohei of the Extreme Lion Punch I did not mean to uh.."

"It's okay Ryohei-kun, thank you for saving me." Nami said gasping as Ryohei was sent flying forward by and explosion as Mukuro and Yamamoto finally appeared with the kids watching as Gokudera walked through the smoke with two passed out lions.

"Geez. The zoo sure is loud, no wonder Hibari hates it." Gokudera grumbled before he looked up freezing as he noticed the girls gasp of shock.

Flesh against flesh, lips against lips. Gokudera's explosion sent Ryohei right into Nami, the poor girl now under the boxers their lips connected in an accidental kiss.

"O-oi! WHAT THE HELL DO YOUR THINK YOUR DOING TO HIME!?"

"ONII-CHAN!"

"KISSU DESU!"

"Kyah/Gah!" Ryohei and Nami exclaimed as they pulled away in shock Mukuro's lips twitching as he took off his school jacket and placed it over Nami's shoulders as Hibari appeared with a dark aura around him.

"Herbivore."

"Kufufufu looks like someone's upset."

"MY FIRST KISS!" Nami cried as she pulled Mukuro's jacket closer in embarrassment. "AH! Why, it was for my husband !" Nami cried just before a voice came over the intercom.

"Attention: To all our visitors please evacuate the park. The animals have escaped."

"WHAT!?" Nami exclaimed just as Reborn appeared.

"What a surprise? It seems someone let all the animals out." Reborn innocently said as Nami shot up straight.

"YOU MEAN YOU LET AND YOU! AH! Guys please you got to help me get these animals back in their cages now." Nami yelled just as Lambo cut in.

"Gahaha, leave it all to the great Lambo-samahhh!" Lambo tripped his ten year bazooka flying out of his hair and straight towards Nami.

"Huuh!"

"TSUNA/NAMI/HIME/BOSSU!" Everyone shouted watching as the bazooka swallowed the girl up before it exploded.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Reborn admitted as everyone watched in fear, minus Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn.

"Mama?"

"Hahaha. What happen?"

"Fufufufu."

"Kaa-sama?"

Watching as the dust dispersed everyone, and I mean everyone felt their eyes widen at what they say. Standing before them with a small seven year old boy with bright brown eyes and bushy brown hair stood beside's six little girls, the eldest, six, having silver hair and hazel eyes, the second, five, girl having black hair and mocha brown eyes the third, four, had indigo blue hair and brown eyes, the fifth, three, had black hair like the second only with brown eyes, and the last, two, had silver hair with grayish brown eyes. In the center of the eight kids stood a woman, long wild like brown hair with hinting of blond, and large elegant brown eyes dressed in orange button up shirt with knee length shorts and heels.

"Ara." The older woman blinked as she looked around, "Where are—"

"Daddy!" Yelled the eldest silver haired girl shocking everyone, the little girl running towards Gokudera as all the little girl seem to notice the others.

"Papa!"

"Dad!"

"Otou-san!"

"Dada!"

Watching as the three eldest girls ran over the woman smiled nervously as she watched the silver hair girl stop before Gokudera, the black haired girl Yamamoto, and the indigo haired before Nagi and Mukuro.

"Mama, is that really?" The eldest began making the woman smile as she pat the small boys head.

"Tsuna-kun why don't you lead Hinata and Chisaki to their otou-sans?"

"Hai mama."

"Tsunami?" Reborn asked staring at the woman before him as she smiled at him.

"Reborn, I'd forgotten how cute you were before your curse was broken."

Hearing this Reborn froze as he turned to see all the little girls now standing in front of one of the boys as the little boy, Tsuna walked back to his mother.

"Hahi? Who's the pretty lady?" Haru asked as Nami smiled.

"It's me Haru, I'm Nami ten years from now."

"Eh? T-tsuna-chan?" Kyoko gapped as Nami chuckled.

"Yep, those are my, well my children I guess. This is Tsunayoshi."

"Hi."

"Lavina."

The silver haired girl curtsy. "It's so nice to see papa."

"Mitsuki."

"Hahaha, hi dad." Giggled the pigtailed girl as Yamamoto laughed as well though nervously.

"Miku."

"Fufufu, hi daddy, hello auntie Chrome." Innocently greeted the ponytail girl as she stared up at the two cutely.

"Chisaki." Bowing slightly the three year old kept her eyes down casted shyly as Hibari let out a hn.

"And Hinata."

"Daddy." The little two year old said as she held her hands up to Ryohei the boxer easily picking her up as the girl clung on to him.

"Tsunami explain what's going on now." Reborn almost growled as the elder Nami chuckled impassively.

"Well okay, though hold on a sec." Picking up the bazooka the brunette started to tamper with the devise before she smiled. "There I'll be able to remain for at least three hours now." Nami stated before she noticed all around them. "Oh god, please tell me the animals did not escape."

"Okay, we won't tell you." Reborn smirked as Tsunami sighed shaking her head.

"Tsuna, can you watch your sisters for me."

"Hai mama." Watching as the elder Nami walk away as a orange flame appear on her forehead.

After getting all the animals rounded up the group all sat in a park by Nami's home as the kids played with one another.

"Mind explaining things now." Reborn glared as Nami sighed.

"Need I really say much, in the future I'm Vongola Decima. Unwed yet caring for the children I bore with the men I love." Nami explained as she impassively watched the kids play.

"Wait so, you had kids with all of us?" Yamamoto asked a bit confused as the older Nami sighed.

"Look it's really hard to explain but. My younger self, your Nami. She's sensitive. The more the eight of you." She pointed to all of the future guardian. "Try to get close and win her over the more you will confuse her, her heart isn't going to belong to just one of you no matter what. So be careful with your actions for even though I stand before you now, a change here in this time could change the future."

"You mean like when adult I-pin said Nami was with child and had three already born children."

"Exactly the future is never set in stone."

"Even so omnivore why did you bare so many children and to different males."

"You always have been a jealous type Kyouya. Even in the future, as for why… I gave myself and you all an option. Either I left you all in my past and forced my heart to be torn and choose. Or we could find a way to work things out so that we all got what we wanted."

"Kufufufufu, sounds like your were being selfish to me." Mukuro almost sneered as the brunette sent him a smirk.

"Maybe… But you were the one who said I could be selfish. Especially after what my younger self will go through just to save you." Feeling himself freeze Mukuro watched as the image of a caged Nami in Vindice flashed through his mind as the woman started to walk away. "Tsuna, girls it's time to go!"

"Hai!" Watching as the mother and children came together Nami stopped as she looked at the clock smirking Nami turned slightly.

"Tsuna say goodbye to papa." Nodding Tsuna looked over at the group although all the males thought he stared at them Bianchi and Reborn froze when they notice his innocent gaze on Reborn.

"Ciao, ciao otou-san." As a poof of pink smoke suddenly covered the group, the group watched as a now white dress dressed Nami stood blushing holding Mukuro's jacket close to her chest as she looked up at the group.

"Uh, hi guys. What I miss?"

(Side story- Asari)

Listening to the quiet tune he played Asari Ugestu aloud himself peace as he played his favored flute. Watched as the sunset Asari couldn't help but smile as he put down his flute to look down at his sleeping boss. Dressed very much like a male it would have been hard to notice her curves or soft features. Remembering when he once thought she was male as well Asari couldn't help but chuckle remembering when he had to bandage her up when she was hurt back at his home country of Japan. He remember taking her back to her home with G. and discovering she was truly a woman. Though not on purpose, he knew he should asked permission before he entered to assist G. Yet now he knew that discovering her true gender was more a blessing as he had come to become closer to his hime then if he hadn't.

"Mm, Asari-kun." Mumble Gioia as she woke up. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours Hime. Do you wish to return?"

"Hmm, yes G will get most upset if we don't." Gioia sighed before she got up and gave Asari a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you again for bringing me out today."

"It is of no issue hime, it is of no issue at all."

THERE WE GO! A show of a possible future those that mean that Nami will have different possible futures YES! YES THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS THE FUTURE IS NEVER SET IN STONE AND SO THE FUTURE CHANGES ALWAYS but with this info what will our future guardians and Reborn do. READ TO FIND OUT!


End file.
